Going Under
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: SMALL HIATUS Nicole Winchester is Sam's big twin sister. What happens when their father moves them to Massachusetts and Nicole meets a cute blonde by the name of Reid Garwin?
1. Reid

Nicole Winchester sighed as she cleaned the weapons like her father told her. She had her chocolate brown hair in a messy ponytail and her jade eyes were shining in the moonlight. Her father and her older brother Dean had gone out on a hunt a few hours earlier, leaving her and her twin brother Sam home by themselves.

Nicole was putting away the last of the weapons when there was a creak behind her. Whipping around, she was met by Sam who was holding a bottle of Pepsi in his hand.

"Damnit Sam." Nicole swore, hitting him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Sam asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"Scaring the hell out of me, that's what." Nicole said, sitting down on the couch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Sam said, sitting beside her.

"Whatever." Nicole rolled her eyes, turning on the t.v.

"You know, we should head to bed. We start school tomorrow." Sam told her.

"Wonderful, third school in two months." Nicole rolled her eyes again. "You go to bed geek boy, I'm watching t.v."

"Fine. Good night." Sam said, getting up and heading into the bedroom they shared.

"Nite." Nicole muttered, laying down on the couch as she stopped on a random channel. She was mad at her father for doing this again. Sam and Nicole had just settled into their junior year for the second time and he just had to move them to Massachusetts of all places. Sighing to herself, she turned off the t.v. and walked into her room. She glanced at Sam's bed and saw that he was fast asleep. As she crawled into her bed, she closed her eyes and wondered how long her father would keep them here.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole was woken up at five in the morning, courtesy of Sam's alarm clock. Nicole groaned and turned over, facing the wall. 

"Nicole, wake up." Sam said, getting out of bed.

"Dude, school starts at seven. I have another hour to sleep, thanks." Nicole said as she got comfortable again and tried to drift back to sleep. Just as Nicole was about to fall asleep again, she suddenly felt cold as Sam dumped ice water on her to wake her up.

"SAM!" Nicole yelled, jumping out of bed and chasing him down the hall where he ducked into one of the bathrooms and locked the door behind him. "You're so dead!" She yelled, hitting the door before turning back to go to her room. She grabbed a towel out of the laundry basket and started drying her hair as she walked into her room. Locking the door behind her, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She quickly changed and grabbed a black hoodie before walking out of the room to see her brother waiting for her.

"You son of a bitch." Nicole said, punching him in the arm as hard as she could.

"Damnit Nic, it was a joke." Sam said, rubbing his now sore and soon to be bruised arm.

"Not a funny one." Nicole said as she put on her black vans and walking out the door, Sam following close behind her.

"I'm sorry Nic." Sam said sincerely.

"Yeah well I don't want to forgive you yet." Nicole said as she walked down the street toward the school. Nicole was glad she grabbed the hoodie because the weather just started turning cold.

"You can't stay mad all day." Sam told her.

"Never said I was gonna be." Nicole answered.

Ten minutes later, they both arrived at the school. They walked up the stone steps together and into the school where all the students were talking about classes and plans for the next weekend. Rolling her eyes, Nicole walked over to the locker that she'd been assigned when she and Sam registered for school and grabbed the books she would need as she glanced down at her schedule.

"Will you just talk to me already." Sam said as he closed his locker.

"You better head to your advanced classes Sam." Nicole said before closing her locker and heading off in the opposite direction.

Walking into her first class, English, Nicole showed her teacher her schedule before taking a seat in the very back. She started writing random things in her notebook while she waited for class to start.

Nicole looked up when someone took a seat in front of her. It was a boy with brown hair and green eyes. A few minutes later, a blonde boy with intense blue eyes took a seat next to the boy.

"Why'd you leave early baby boy?" The blonde asked.

"Reid, will you stop with that." The boy pleaded.

"Why Tyler?" The blonde, Reid asked.

"Because it's annoying as hell." Tyler answered.

"Sorry baby boy." Reid said with a smirk as Tyler looked down at his book. Reid turned to look at Nicole who just looked down, biting her lip.

When the class ended, Nicole immediately headed for the door when she was stopped by Reid.

"Hi, Name's Reid Garwin." He said, introducing himself.

"I gotta go." Nicole said, trying to get away from him. _'Don't get attached to anyone here. You'll be leaving soon.' _Nicole told herself.

"Do you have a name?" Reid asked, following after her.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" Nicole asked. _'Please.' _

"I'll think about it." Reid said with a smirk.

"Nicole Winchester." Nicole told him as she walked away, leaving him behind.

* * *

After school, Nicole waited in front of the school for Sam when Reid came up to her. 

"Hello Nicky." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that." Nicole said, her voice low.

"Why not? I think it sounds cute." He said.

"Because only two people get to call me that." Nicole told him.

"Really, and who are they?" Reid asked.

"Nicky." Nicole turned to find Dean waiting in front of the school beside the Impala.

"Bye Reid." Nicole said, turning away from him and walking toward her brother.

"Who's that?" Dean asked, looking at Reid who had moved to where Tyler and two other boys were standing. Reid was still looking at her and Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Dean." Nicole told him. Dean looked like he was going to say something else when Sam walked up to them. Nicole slid into the passenger seat while Sam got into the back and Dean got behind the wheel.

"How'd the hunt go?" Nicole asked.

"We got the son of a bitch." Dean answered.

"Cool." Nicole said as she looked out the window at Reid who was still looking at her.

* * *

The next day, Nicole woke up at five thirty, grumbling about it being too early. With a yawn, She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. As she walked over to her bed to grab her backpack, she found a single rose resting on top of her pillow. 

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. No one would be able to get into the house, John had made sure of that. Nicole looked around the room, making sure no one was there before grabbing her bag and walking out to the living room where her brothers were waiting.

"Hurry up and get into the car Nicky." Dean said, grabbing his car keys off the counter.

"I'm going." Nicole said, following Dean out the door and into the Impala. Sam followed after both of them and got into the backseat while Nicole and Dean took their usual seats.

"Why am I always in the back?" Sam asked.

"Because you're the youngest." Nicole told him smirking.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the school.

"Don't get in trouble." Dean said as they got out.

"I won't." Sam told him.

"I was talking to Nicky." Dean said. Nicole rolled her eyes and closed the car door before taking off for the school doors with Sam following behind her. Nicole quickly grabbed a few books and shoved them into her bag before taking off before Sam could follow. She walked into the student lounge and found Reid in there with Tyler and the other two boys she'd seen him with the previous afternoon. Reid seemed to be showing off, causing Nicole to roll her eyes and leave, deciding to go to class early.

"Hey." an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw one of the boys Reid had been talking to. He had short dark brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"What?" Nicole asked, putting her hand on her hip. "Did Reid send you cause I swear."

"I come in peace." The boy cut her off, holding up his hands. "I'm Caleb."

"Nicole." Nicole sighed.

"I'm sorry about Reid, he's just…" Caleb started.

"Annoying as hell?" Nicole supplied.

"Persistent." Caleb filled in.

"Well you might as well tell him he's wasting his time." Nicole said, tuning around to head to her class. As she walked into the class, she found that Reid and Tyler had beaten her. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to her seat, not looking at him. A few minutes after the bell rang, A note landed on Nicole's desk.

'_What are you doing this weekend?' _Nicole rolled her eyes as Reid looked at her with a smirk.

'_Nothing that concerns you.' _Nicole wrote before tossing it back to Reid. He gave a small frown before scribbling something down and tossing it back.

'_Come on, It'll be fun.' _Reid told her.

'_Okay, I heard your persistent but please just understand this. Leave. Me. Alone.' _Nicole slipped the note back to him as the bell rang and she made a dash for the door.

* * *

After school, Nicole waited outside again but this time instead of being approached by Reid or Caleb, she was approached by Tyler. 

"Listen, I know Reid can be kind of annoying but I think you should give him a chance." Tyler told her.

"I can't." Nicole said irritated that no one could drop it.

"Just one date." Tyler pressed.

"I can't!" Nicole half yelled.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Because more than likely my father will move us out in two weeks anyway. That's why I can't get close to anyone. Why I never can." Nicole said before taking off down the street toward the small house that they had rented. She saw Dean pass her by in the Impala but didn't pay him any attention as she continued on her way. When she got back, she immediately went into her room to find a dozen roses, sitting on her bed. She didn't know how, but she knew Reid was behind it. She picked them up and gave a small smile. She didn't know how he could get into the house but couldn't help but smile at the cute gesture of giving her roses. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, images of blonde hair and ice blue eyes sneaking into her thoughts.

**So yeah, another sis fic, I just like writing those. And I had this thought in my head since I watched the covenant last night. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Okay, I give

On Friday morning, Nicole woke up suddenly, bolting upright in bed.

"Whoa, you okay Nic?" Sam said, moving from his bed to sit next to her.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Nicole lied.

"You sure?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. He could always tell when his twin was lying.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine now. I promise." Nicole said, her voice telling him that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay. You should get ready." Sam said, giving her a hug before leaving the room. As soon as Sam closed the door behind him, Nicole stood up, the dream still vivid in her mind. It had been far from a bad dream.

_She was in a room she didn't recognize, laying on a bed with someone she couldn't see in the darkness. She felt a hand touch her stomach and sighed, leaning into the touch. A few seconds later she felt lips kissing the side of her neck, causing her to sigh again. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt teeth gently nip at her neck._

"_W-What?" Nicole started to say._

"_You know you want this Nicky." Reid's voice had whispered in her ear._

That's when Nicole had woken up. She tried to shake the dream out of her head as she changed for school and walked out to the living room where Dean was waiting with Sam.

"Don't forget, right after school I want you three back here to grab your clothes. We have a hunt this weekend." John told each of his kids.

"Yes sir." They all nodded as they walked out the door to head back to the high school.

When they got there, Nicole split from Sam and walked into the school where the last of Reid's close friends was waiting by her locker.

"I swear if you tell me to date Reid, I'll castrate you." Nicole said, opening her locker and throwing in her History book before grabbing her English and Science books and putting them into her bag. She noticed the small worried look in the boy's eyes as he spoke up.

"Reid's an ass but he is a good guy." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Nicole asked.

"Pogue Perry." He told her with a weak smile.

"Okay Pogue, do me a favor. Leave me alone and tell your little group to stay away from me." Nicole said, slamming her locker shut and walking to her class.

"At least give him one chance. There's a bonfire tonight." Pogue said following after her.

"I can't. I'm leaving right after school and won't be back till Monday." Nicole said, not turning around.

"Just give him a chance." Pogue said, standing in front of her, stopping her.

"I can't. My dad's makin me leave." Nicole sighed.

"Why?" Pogue asked.

"None of your business." Nicole said, walking around Pogue.

"Just ask to stay home." Pogue tried, following her.

"Yeah, you try askin my father that." Nicole said as the two minute warning bell rang. "Now I've gotta go to class. Bye." With that, Nicole walked into the classroom where Reid was already sitting in his desk. Nicole ignored him as she sat down in her seat and took out her book. Nicole tried to stay awake but eventually put her head down and was soon asleep.

_She was back in that room from before, laying on the same bed with the same feeling beside her. She tried to push him away but it was no use and she felt the soft kisses being placed on her neck._

"_S-Stop." Nicole said, biting her lip._

"_Sorry, I can't Nicky." Reid whispered softly into her ear before going back to placing gentle kisses on her neck. Again she felt teeth nip gently at her neck and she couldn't keep quiet._

"_Reid." She sighed softly._

Nicole shot up as the bell rang. She looked over at Reid who was looking right at her.

'_Shit, did he hear me.' _Nicole thought to herself.

"What?" Nicole asked, standing up.

"You wanna go with me to the bonfire tonight?" Reid asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Nicole asked, standing up and walking away.

* * *

After School, Nicole waited out front as usual for Sam to get out of the school and for Dean to pull up in the Impala. She saw Reid's group standing a few feet away, talking to each other as Reid spared a glance at her. Nicole's eyes locked with his as they studied each other. She was vaguely aware of her twin standing next to her until she felt something hit the back of her head. 

"God damnit." Nicole swore, turning to glare at Sam.

"Sorry, that was the only way I could get your attention." Sam told her.

"You could've just said Nic." Nicole told him.

"Tried that for two minutes." Sam said, shrugging.

"Bullshit." Nicole shot back. Sam opened his mouth to say something when Dean pulled up and honked at them. Rolling her eyes, Nicole walked over to the car and quickly got into the front seat.

"You two fighting again?" Dean asked.

"Just drive home so we can get our shit and leave." Nicole snapped.

"There is no we." Dean told her.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"Dad wants you to stay behind this time. Watch over the house." Dean told her.

"You're so kidding me." Nicole half yelled. "Why can't you or Sam do it?"

"Because dad said you." Dean told her.

"Not fair, Sam's the youngest." Nicole snapped.

"Why do you want to go hunting so bad, you usually try to weasel out of it." Dean asked.

"I just don't want to stay here." Nicole said, her voice softer.

"Sorry but dad said he wanted you to stay." Dean said as they pulled up to the house to find John already packing up his truck. Nicole practically jumped out of the Impala and was storming over to her father.

"Why do I have to stay home?!" Nicole practically yelled.

"Nicole Marie, don't raise your voice at me." John said in his stern voice.

"Sorry sir." Nicole mumbled.

"I wanted you to stay home to watch the house, make sure no other hunters come around." John explained.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as Sam and Dean walked out of the house with their bags and tossed them into the car.

"Alright boys, make sure you stay behind me." John said, getting into the car.

"Yes sir." Dean and Sam said at the same time as they got into the Impala.

"Nicole, stay in the house. Make sure you salt and lock the doors and windows." John said, looking at Nicole.

"Yes sir." Nicole nodded as she watched her father and brothers pull away before turning around and heading into the house, making sure that the door was locked and the salt line that had been there hadn't been broken. Sighing, she walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. She flipped through channels before stopping on Fresh Prince of Bel-air. Soon she was asleep again, the blonde boy invading her thoughts once again.

* * *

"_Why do you keep saying no to me?" Reid asked, tucking Nicole's hair behind her ear._

"_Because…" Nicole's voice trailed off as she looked down._

"_You can tell me." Reid said, lifting her chin with his finger._

"_Because my life is dangerous and I can't get close to anyone." Nicole answered, looking into his eyes._

"_Why not?" Reid asked, tilting his head slightly._

"_Because if I get close to someone, they'll die because of me." Nicole said, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Why would someone get killed because of you?" Reid asked, confused._

"_Be-Because I'm a…" Nicole's voice trailed off again._

"_You're a what?" Reid asked._

* * *

Nicole bolted up when someone knocked on the door. After she caught her breath, she got up off the couch and walked over to the door. She opened it, revealing Reid standing on the other side. 

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked.

"Well Nicky, I wanted to see if you were ready to head to the bonfire." Reid said with his usual smirk.

"Didn't I say I wasn't going?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"You never said no. Come on, it'll be fun." Reid told her. Nicole sighed and gave a small nod.

"Give me a minute to get changed, alright." Reid nodded with a smile on his face while Nicole turned to go into her room. She closed her bedroom door behind her and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that cut off right above the navel. She put on some light make up before walking out to find Reid standing in the hall in front of the door. He looked up at her and smiled, making Nicole blush slightly.

"I'm ready." Nicole said, walking up to him.

"Yes you are." Reid said, making Nicole smile more. She grabbed the house key and put it into her pocket before walking out of the house, Reid behind her, closing the door for her. He then ran out in front of her to open the passenger door of his car for her. Nicole smiled again and got into the car while Reid closed the door for her and ran to the drivers side. He started the car again and pulled away before heading down the street quickly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a small beach where mostly the whole school were dancing and laughing. Reid helped Nicole out of the car and closer to the fire where Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were standing with a brunette girl who was hanging all over Pogue. 

"Hey guys." Reid said, walking up to his friends with his arm around Nicole who flinched away from the touch. Reid noticed her flinch but didn't say anything as he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Hey Nicole." Caleb said with a small smile.

"Hey." Nicole said, giving a small wave.

"Hey, I'm Kate." The brunette girl said, smiling.

"Nicole." She answered, returning the smile.

The rest of the night, Nicole spent her time talking to everyone. But every time she looked at Reid, she got butterflies in her stomach. He just looked at her with his sexy smirk and Nicole would return it with a small smile.

"Cops!" One of the students yelled, causing everyone else to run.

"Nicole, follow me." Reid said over the chaos as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the chaos of the beach to the woods where he parked his car. They both jumped into the car and sped away while a bunch of people were still running to their cars.

* * *

They got back to Nicole's house around one in the morning. Reid turned off the car and helped Nicole out of the car and to the front door. 

"Glad you came with?" Reid asked as they stood in front of the door.

"A little. Beats being stuck in the house." Nicole shrugged.

"Glad you had fun." Reid said giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, I did." Nicole said, taking out her key and opening the door. "I'll see you Monday." Reid leaned in to kiss her but Nicole pulled away.

"I've gotta go." Nicole quickly locked the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing. She was starting to do the one thing she never wanted to let herself do, get close to anyone. Nicole made sure the salt line was still unbroken before heading into her room. She changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and one of Dean's Metallica shirts before crawling into bed. The second she closed her eyes, her thoughts were invaded by Reid as always. She had had fun that night but knew she shouldn't do it again, otherwise it would be harder when they left. With a sigh, Nicole fell asleep again.

**Okay, this didn't come out like I wanted it to but I'm feeling kinda sick and I wanted to get it up before I went to bed.**


	3. Second date ends with surprise

On Sunday night, Nicole was sitting on the couch watching t.v. when her father and brothers walked in the front door. Nicole turned and saw that Sam had a large cut over his left eye.

"Oh god Sam." Nicole said, jumping up and rushing over to her twin.

"I'm fine." Sam said, flinching away from her.

"You sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, I just need some sleep." Sam said, going into their room.

"Nicole, you should be in bed by now." John said sternly.

"I wanted to make sure you guys got back before I went to bed." Nicole told her father.

"We're back so head to bed." John said, moving into the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Nicole nodded and walked into her room. Sam was already in bed and facing the wall closest to his bed. Nicole sighed before crawling into her own bed and facing her wall. As she closed her eyes, all she could think about was the blonde who she found herself falling for.

* * *

_Nicole was sitting at the beach with Reid right behind her with his arms around her comfortingly._

"_Why won't you let me kiss you?" Reid asked her._

"_Because if I do, I'll end up falling for you." Nicole told him._

"_What's so wrong with that?" Reid asked._

"_I'll be leaving soon and I don't want to fall for someone who I have to leave." Nicole said._

"_When are you leaving?" Reid asked._

"_I don't know, but soon." Nicole sighed, leaning back against him. "And if I fall for you, it'll make it harder."_

"_Why do you have to leave?" Reid asked. "Why can't you just stay here?"_

"_Because my life is dangerous. My father won't risk us staying in one place for too long." Nicole said._

"_Why is your life so dangerous? You never did explain." Reid asked._

"_Because my father and brothers and I, we're…" Nicole started._

"_Nic." Nicole looked around, trying to find where that voice was coming from._

"_You're what?" Reid asked._

"_We're…" Nicole started again._

"_Nic, we gotta go." Everything started fading away as Nicole was woken up._

* * *

Nicole shot up in bed to find Sam standing next to her bed. 

"Nic, we gotta go, hurry up and get changed." Sam told her before leaving their bedroom. Nicole jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of black jeans and Dean's Metallica shirt before running out of her room and grabbing her bag off the couch.

"Took long enough." Sam said as they walked out of the house.

"Sorry." Nicole said getting into car as Dean started the car and drove them to the school.

"We're gonna be late now." Sam told her.

"Sam, calm yourself alright, we're not gonna be late." Nicole said, rolling her eyes. They pulled up to the school with five minutes to class. They both jumped out of the car and walked into the school to their lockers.

"See, we're not late." Nicole said, grabbing her English book.

"Almost." Sam argued back, grabbing his advanced Physics book.

"Whatever." Nicole closed her locker and walked down the hall to her class. She walked past Reid and Tyler and took her seat just as the bell rang. She looked up and saw Reid was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms.

"You're late." Reid told her, quickly wiping the confused look off his face and replacing it with a smirk.

"Bite me." Nicole said, looking down.

"Where?" Reid asked, cocking an eyebrow. Nicole just looked up and glared at him.

* * *

After school, Caleb walked up to her at her locker. 

"What?" Nicole asked in an annoyed tone.

"Reid was happy that you decided to go to the bonfire with him." Caleb told her.

"Well my dad made me stay home and I didn't have anything better to do." Nicole said, putting a book away.

"Still." Caleb said.

"Well tell him it won't happen again." Nicole said, closing her locker and walking toward the main doors.

"Why not? You both looked like you were having fun." Caleb said, following after her.

"Because I can't have fun with him Caleb." Nicole said as she walked out the main doors and waited by a bench for her brother.

"Why not? It won't kill you." Caleb told her.

"No." Nicole said as Sam walked out of the school and over to the Impala where Dean had just pulled up. She sighed and looked up at him. "But it might kill him." With that, Nicole turned to walk to the Impala. Sam had already stolen her seat so Nicole got into the back and tossed her bag to the side.

"Who was that Nicole?" Dean asked. Nicole rolled her eyes, he only called her Nicole when he went into protective big brother mode.

"No one Dean, don't worry." Nicole said as Dean drove back to the house.

"Tell me Nicole Marie Winchester." Dean said sternly.

"He was no one Dean Michael Winchester." Nicole shot back. The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Later on that night after Nicole finished her homework, she walked into the kitchen where her father was looking through newspapers for his next hunt. 

"Dad." Nicole said softly as she walked in.

"What's the matter Nicky?" John asked, looking up from the paper.

"When do you think we'll leave?" She asked, hoping he'd say sooner than later.

"Actually, not for quite a while. There are a lot of hunts around here." John told his daughter.

"How long is quite a while?" Nicole asked.

"Five, six months." John said, shrugging. "Is that all because I'm pretty busy."

"That was all. I think I'm gonna head to bed now." Nicole said, turning around.

"Okay, goodnight sweetheart." John said, turning back to the newspapers.

"Night." Nicole said, leaving and walking into her room. She quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and a black long sleeved shirt before getting into her bed and facing the wall. Now it was going to be hard to tell Reid she was leaving soon when it wouldn't be for months. After about twenty minutes, Nicole fell into a dreamless sleep for once.

* * *

On Friday, Nicole walked into the school as usual with Sam somewhere behind her. When she opened her locker, a small smile broke out on her face. Inside was a single red rose. After taking out her science book, she closed the locker and walked to her English class where Reid and Tyler were already sitting. Reid gave her a small smile which she returned before taking her seat behind him. During the class, Nicole had to fight to stay awake and pay attention to what the teacher was saying. A few minutes before the class ended, a note fell on her desk. She looked up to see Reid acting like he was paying attention to what was happening in the class but she knew better. She opened the note and smiled before rolling her eyes. 

'_What are you doing this weekend?' _Nicole smiled before writing back a short response and tossing it back.

'_Nothing that I know of.' _She saw the smile on Reid's face as he wrote back to her.

'_So does that mean you'll go out with me?' _Nicole smiled and fought with herself internally. First, she didn't know if her father had gotten a hunt for them or not and second, she didn't know if she should get involved with him, she didn't want to be the one responsible for him getting killed by a demon. As the bell rang, Nicole quickly made a decision and handed the note back to Reid as she left the classroom. As she turned, she saw Reid open the letter and smile at her response.

'_Pick me up at eight.' _

* * *

After Nicole got home, she took a long shower and picked out a perfect outfit, a pair of black jeans with her black studded belt and a black tank top that showed her midriff. She made sure to cover up with a hoodie so her brothers didn't see her. 

Around seven fifty, she started to get jumpy and nervous since her brothers were still home, her father had left a few minutes earlier to head on a small salt and burn gig.

At eight o'clock, there was a knock at the front door and Nicole had tried to get to the door but Dean got there first and opened it to find Reid standing there.

"Who are you?" Dean asked in his protective voice.

"Reid Garwin, is Nicky here?" Reid asked.

"Don't call her that. What do you want with her?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Dean, shut up." Nicole said, moving past him and out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Hanging out with some people." Nicole answered.

"Doesn't look like some people." Dean said, sizing up Reid.

"We're meeting them. I'll be home later." Nicole said, pulling Reid with her toward the car.

"Does dad know?" Dean asked. Nicole turned around and glared at her brother.

"No one's gonna tell him." Nicole said in her 'I'll kill you if you tell' voice

"Why not?" Dean asked. Nicole walked back over and whispered in his ear.

"Tell him and I'll key the Impala."

"You wouldn't dare." Dean whispered back in a low voice.

"Wanna try me?" Nicole asked with a smirk.

"Fine, be back by ten." Dean told her.

"Midnight." Nicole stated.

"Are you crazy?" Dean practically yelled. Nicole just smirked and held up her house key. "Fine, midnight."

"Thanks. Later." With that, Nicole turned around and walked back to the car, where Reid was already waiting by her door. He opened it and helped her in, making her smile. After she was in, he closed the door and ran to the other side to start the car and pull away.

"I don't think your brother likes me." Reid stated as he drove toward town.

"Just be glad my father didn't answer." Nicole said, turning her head to look at him.

"That be bad?" Reid asked, sparing a glance at her.

"Well, I'm sixteen and his only daughter, you do the math." Nicole said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Reid agreed, turning back to the road.

"So where are we going anyway?" Nicole asked.

"Your place." Reid gave a small laugh at her confused look. "It's a grille called Nicky's."

"You're kidding me." Nicole said.

"No, I'm not." Reid said, causing Nicole to laugh. She looked back over at Reid who was smiling at her.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"You have a cute laugh." Reid said, making Nicole blush. She quickly turned away and looked out her window to watch the scenery pass by.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Reid stopped the car and got out to open the door for Nicole. She took off her hoodie and left it in the passenger seat, showing Reid her entire outfit. He looked speechless, making Nicole smirk and walk into the grille with Reid quickly following. Nicole looked around and saw the rest of Reid's gang sitting at a table in the back. 

"Come on, follow me." Reid said, taking her hand and leading her through the dancing crowd to the back where Caleb was talking to Tyler, while Pogue talked to Kate.

"Hey guys." Reid said, walking up to the table.

"Hey." Tyler and Caleb answered, looking up. Both their mouths practically dropped open when they saw Nicole who just blushed at the attention.

"Eyes back in your heads." Reid practically growled at both of them. Caleb and Tyler both turned to each other and continued their conversation as Reid pulled out Nicole's chair for her. Nicole quickly took the seat while Reid took the seat beside her.

"So how dead would I be if you were brought back after midnight?" Reid asked.

"You'd be dead ten times before you hit the ground." Nicole told him, knowing how protective Dean and Sam could get.

"That wouldn't be fun." Reid stated.

"Who knows, it might be." Nicole smirked at him.

"Not cool." Reid said, pouting.

"Sorry." Nicole said, turning back to the table to see both Caleb and Tyler looking at her.

"What?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms.

"N-Nothing." They both stuttered out. Nicole just smiled again.

"You want anything?" Reid asked, drawing her attention away from his friends.

"No, I'm fine." Nicole told him.

"You sure?" Reid asked.

"Positive. But that was a cute gesture." Nicole promised him. He just smirked back at her while Caleb and Tyler rolled their eyes. Nicole turned and noticed that Pogue and Kate were gone. "Hey, where did they go?"

"Who knows." Tyler answered.

"Who wants to know." Caleb said.

"Okay, forget I asked." Nicole said, shaking her head.

"Hi Reid." A redhead girl said, walking over to Reid and smiling down flirtatiously down at him.

"Oh, hey Summer." Reid said. To Nicole, it looked like Reid was interested with the new girl, Summer.

"How've you been? I've barely seen you." She said, still smiling.

"I've been alright." Nicole didn't want to hear anymore, she just got up and walked over to the other side of the grille where there were a few guys playing pool. She walked up to one with black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Nicole." She said with a flirty smirk.

"I-I-I." The boy stuttered for a second, distracted by her outfit. "I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason. Do you want to dance?" Nicole asked, walking closer to him.

"S-Sure." He said as Nicole took his hand and led him over to the dance floor. Nicole turned to him as he placed his hands on her waist and started to sway to the music. Ten seconds later, he stopped and looked down at her.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Before Nicole could say anything, Jason left her alone. Nicole was confused for a second before she turned around to see Reid walking over to her.

"What was that?" Reid asked, gesturing to Jason.

"If you can flirt with that chick in front of me, I can dance with a guy. It's not like we're dating." Nicole said before turning around and walking out of Nicky's.

"I wasn't flirting with her. And it looked like he wanted to do a lot more than dance." Reid said, following her out.

"I can handle myself Reid." Nicole told him. "I'm not some dumb little girl." There was a growl somewhere behind her, causing her to whip around. There was a werewolf stalking toward them.

"Reid get back."

"Nicole, get back." They both yelled at the same time. Nicole looked at Reid confused but walked over to the car to get her gun that she put in her hoodie. She grabbed it and turned to see it throw Reid ten feet into a pole.

"Reid!" Nicole yelled, running over to him. She ran over to stand in front of him and shot the werewolf as he went flying back. Confused, Nicole turned to Reid whose eyes had turned completely black. Reid looked up at Nicole as his eyes returned to their normal ice blue.

"I knew it!" Nicole yelled at Reid.

"Knew what?" Reid asked, standing up. Nicole just brought her gun back up and aimed for his heart.

**Sorry it took long to get up. Wed. i was sick and my mom wouldn't let me go on the computer. Thursday I started writing but didn't have time to finish and then last night I had a small party for my friend's birthday.**

**I should have Fully Alive updated sometime today or tonight, and I might have Numb up either today or tomorrow. Boy Meets Girl will probably be updated by the End of the week and Born Like this will be updated after I watch high School Musical 2 again.**


	4. Answers

A shot rang out in the quietness outside the grille as Nicole pulled the trigger. She waited for the black smoke to emerge from Reid but instead saw the bullet spin for a few seconds in front of Reid's chest before dropping to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Reid yelled as his eyes changed from midnight black to ice blue.

"I should've known this was all a fuckin setup." Nicole said mostly to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"I'm so stupid to think a normal guy would like me. Turns out it was a god damn demon's trick." Nicole ranted on.

"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?" Reid demanded.

"Don't play stupid!" Nicole yelled, her arm shaking. "You knew me and my family were coming to stay here so you decided to try and kill us, starting with the only girl."

"Nicole, I am not a demon." Reid promised her.

"How am I supposed to believe you. You're obviously hiding something." Nicole accused.

"I'm not the only one. Last I checked, normal girls didn't carry guns with them." Reid shot back. "Can we just talk." Nicole thought for a moment to herself and sighed.

"Fine." She gave a slight nod.

"Can you put that thing away?" Reid asked, gesturing at the gun.

"I'm keeping it out but I won't aim it at you." Nicole said, clicking the safety on and lowering it.

"Alright, that's a start." Reid said, letting out a sigh of relief that there was no longer a gun aimed at his chest.

"So if you're not a demon, then what the hell are you?" Nicole asked.

"Okay, don't shoot me but can we go somewhere else to discuss this?" Reid asked.

"Fine." A second later, Nicole found herself sitting on a park bench. "What the hell was that?"

"I got us away from Nicky's. I didn't want anyone eavesdropping on our conversation." Reid told her, sitting on the bench a few feet away from her.

'_Or want anyone to hear my screaming.' _Nicole thought to herself.

"Alright, so explain. What the hell are you?" Nicole demanded.

"It's kind of hard to explain but I'll try." Reid let out a sigh before beginning his story. He told her about the five families that had founded the small town where they currently lived. He told her that the five families all had great power. He explained how one of the families had completely fallen off the map and now there were just four. Nicole had instantly figured out that the four families were Reid's, Caleb's, Tyler's, and Pogue's which Reid confirmed. He told her that they weren't evil, that they didn't use their powers to control people or to be rich and famous.

Half an hour later, Reid had finished with his explanation and Nicole now believed that he wouldn't hurt her.

"So what's your story?" Reid asked when he finished.

"When me and my twin Sam were babies, a demon killed our mother in our nursery, right above our cribs. She was pinned to the wall and she had a huge gash across her abdomen. My father came into the room and saw her just as the ceiling set on fire, engulfing her. He took us out of our cribs and gave us both to Dean and told him to run out of the house. The house burnt down for the most part and my mother's body was gone. He then found out about demons and started training Dean to fight them since he was six and then when me and Smammy turned six, he started training us too, which is why I was carrying the gun. Now, the four of us are a family of hunters." Nicole finished, taking a much needed breath.

"That's what…" Reid cut himself off before he finished.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"N-Nothing." Reid said, kicking himself mentally.

"No, tell me. What." Nicole said.

"That's what you were trying to tell me." Reid said, looking down.

"I never tried saying anything like that to you." Nicole said, confused.

"When you were sleeping, I kinda snuck into your dreams." Reid told her. Nicole looked up at him and glared.

"You snuck into my dreams?!" She yelled loudly.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I really liked you and I wanted you to give me a chance." Reid said in an apologetic tone.

"So you sneak into my dreams? I can't believe you!" Nicole said, getting up and walking away from him.

"Nicole, I'm sorry." Reid said, following her.

"You're sorry for entering my dreams and trying to get me to tell you my secret?" Nicole asked, whipping around to look at him. "There's a reason people keep secrets Reid, because people can get hurt."

"I said I'm sorry Nicole." Reid repeated. He didn't want her being mad at him anymore.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it." Nicole said, turning around again and walking away. "Where the hell are we even?!" She yelled. The next second Nicole found herself back in front of Nicky's beside Reid's car. Nicole turned and found Reid standing by the driver's side.

"A little warning would be appreciated." Nicole said, glaring at Reid.

"Sorry." Reid apologized again. Nicole was getting tired of hearing those words come out of Reid's mouth. "If you want, I'll take you home." Nicole thought it over for a few seconds. She could go inside and ask one of the others to drop her off or she could call Dean to pick her up. After thinking it over, she sighed and got into the passenger side of his car. Reid slid into the driver seat and sighed as he started the car and drove down the road. The drive was in silence as Nicole stared out the window, her hand still on her gun.

When Reid stopped the car outside her house, Nicole jumped out without a word and stormed into the house. The lights were still on and she could hear Sam and Dean jump off the couch and the sound of the door slam.

"You're back early." Dean stated as she walked in. It was true, it was only nine forty five. Nicole didn't say anything, just walked past them and toward her room.

"Nicole, what the hell are you wearing?" Dean practically yelled as he followed her into her room.

"Dean, I'm not in the mood." Nicole said, grabbing onto the doorknob.

"What happened? Did he hurt you because I swear if he did, I'll kill him." Dean said, starting for the front door.

"Dean, lay off and forget it, alright." Nicole said, turning and pulling on his arm.

"Did he hurt you, yes or no." Dean asked, looking down at her. Nicole looked down and bit her lip before answering.

"Not physically." Nicole told him.

"I'm gonna kill him." Dean said, understanding what Nicole meant by that.

"You're not gonna do anything Dean. It's fine, alright." Nicole said, looking up at him.

"She's right Dean, you're not gonna do anything. But I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him." Sam said, starting for the door.

"Stop it Samuel, I'm fine." Nicole snapped, starting for her twin.

"Nicole, he messed with you, he messed with us." Sam told her. "No one hurts my twin."

"I'm fine alright, you two just drop it, okay." Nicole said, looking between Dean and Sam. "I just want to forget everything, is that okay with you two." They both looked at her stubbornly before sighing and nodded.

"Good now if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed." With that, Nicole left her brothers in the hall as she walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her dresser and opened up a drawer, pulling out a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of flannel black pajama bottoms. Sighing, she crawled into bed and fell asleep, pushing the blonde out of her head.

* * *

On Monday morning, Nicole walked into school with a sigh. Sam was walking close to her to make sure nothing happened. 

"Sam, back the fuck up, I'm alright." Nicole said, walking to her locker. Standing right beside her locker was Tyler.

"Is this…" Sam started.

"No, go to class." Nicole cut him off. She then started putting in her locker combination and turned to Tyler. "Did Reid send you?"

"No, I came on my own." Tyler told her.

"Alright, then make this fast or we'll be late." Nicole said, turning to face him.

"He told us that he told you about us." Tyler started.

"If you're worried I'm gonna tell someone, don't be. I won't say anything." Nicole promised.

"He also told us about what you told him." Tyler told her.

"Just perfect." Nicole rolled her eyes and opened up her locker. Inside, she found a dozen roses. She wanted to smile but instead grabbed her English book and gave the flowers to Tyler.

"Tell Reid to stop, alright." With that, she turned and walked into her English classroom. She didn't have to wait two minutes before Reid and Tyler both walked in.

"Nicole, I'm…" Reid started before Nicole cut him off.

"If you say sorry one more time, I will slap you." Nicole said before looking down at her book as the bell rang.

After class, Nicole bolted out of the classroom as fast as she could and headed for her next class. On the way, she could feel Reid behind her, trying to talk to her but she just blew him off and walked into her second class, science.

* * *

After school, Nicole walked out of school to find Dean already waiting. By the looks of it, he'd already been waiting for around ten minutes. Sighing, Nicole started walking to the car when Caleb walked over to her. 

"Damnit, I don't want to hear anything, alright." Nicole said, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry that Reid was a dumb ass. He went to far with the whole dream thing, he knows that. But he's really upset about the whole thing." Caleb told her.

"Yeah, he did go too far. I didn't try to find out his secrets, did I. No." Nicole said before Dean and Sam walked up.

"Nicole, is he bothering you?" Dean asked protectively.

"No, don't worry about it." Nicole told him. "I'll be there in a sec." With one last overprotective look, the guys left Nicole with Caleb.

"He is sorry Nicole. He wants to make it up to you." Caleb told her. Knowing that she would never hear the end of this, Nicole sighed and nodded.

"Fine, tell him he's got once chance and don't fuck it up." with that, Nicole left Caleb standing by himself and walked over to where her brothers were waiting in the Impala. Nicole slid in behind Dean and leaned back against the seat.

"You okay Nicky?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine De." Nicole said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, lets just get home."

**I kinda liked it, what do you think? I might have the next chapter up tonight, depends if I go upstairs early or not.**

**Remember, Reviews are love.**


	5. Gift

The whole week, Nicole avoided Reid and his friends as much as possible. She didn't want to talk to him, not yet at least. He still tried to say sorry by sneaking roses into her room. That had been a fun time explaining how they got there when no one had broken into the house.

It was Saturday night and Nicole was sitting at home with her brothers. They were all in their pajamas watching A Nightmare on Elm street.

"You think that could really happen?" Sam asked.

"What, a guy getting killed in a fire and all of a sudden sneaks into people's dreams?" Dean asked.

"No, just in general, going into people's dreams. I mean, think about it, you could find out their deepest darkest secrets. A person is always most vulnerable when they're dreaming." Nicole tensed up as he thought about this.

"That couldn't happen." Nicole quickly said, staring at the t.v. in front of her.

"How do you know Nic?" Sam asked.

"Because I do, alright." Nicole snapped, turning to Sam.

"Alright, sorry." Sam said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What's the matter with you Nicky?" Dean asked. Nicole just sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. Sorry." The room went silent again as they all turned back to the movie. Nicole laid her head down on Sam's shoulder and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Nicole groaned, getting off the couch and walking to the door. When she opened it, she was met by Reid standing there with a weak smile on his face.

"Hi Nicole." Reid said softly.

"What do you want Reid?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"To say I'm sorry and try and make it up to you." Reid answered.

"How do you think you're gonna make it up to me?" Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well get dressed and I'll show you." Reid told her. Nicole sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Nicole turned and walked into her room to get changed. She grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and her black hoodie before slipping on her vans and walking out of the room. She saw Reid still standing by the door and walked into the living room where Dean and Sam were still sitting, not noticing that Nicole was gone.

"Hey, I'm gonna go out for a little bit, okay." Nicole said, causing them to jump slightly.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Out." Nicole answered.

"Are you going out with that guy who…" Sam started.

"Don't worry. I'll be home before midnight, alright." With that, Nicole left the room and met Reid outside the door, making sure to lock it as Reid turned to face her. "So how are you gonna make this up to me?" Reid just smirked and the next second Nicole found that they were both at a quiet beach, the moon reflecting beautifully in the water.

"Oh god, it's beautiful here." Nicole smiled in awe. She then shook her head and turned to Reid. "Okay, so it's beautiful. That doesn't mean that your off the hook yet."

"I didn't expect you to forgive me yet." Reid told her. "I just thought that this would help some."

"Yeah, some." Nicole said, looking down.

"But I have something that might help." Reid said, pulling out a silver locket.

"Okay, getting me jewelry isn't going to help." Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"Just open it." Reid said, handing it to her. Nicole took it from him and rolled her eyes before opening the locket. There was a picture on each side, the one on the left had a young blonde boy around four years old, a small boy and girl who couldn't be older than a few months old with brown hair while the one on the right held a picture of a blonde woman with light blue eyes and a man with black hair and green eyes. Nicole looked up at Reid who was smiling down at her.

"How…Who?" Nicole stuttered.

"Look at the back." Reid said softly. Nicole closed the locket and looked at the name on the back. Mary Winchester.

"How did you get this. Everything was lost…" Nicole started as tears started falling from her eyes.

"I had a little help." Reid answered. Nicole looked at him questioningly and his eyes flashed black for a millisecond. "I know you were mad at me for using my power…" Reid was cut off as Nicole launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly as tears still slid down her face.

"Thank you Reid." Nicole cried, still holding onto him.

"I thought you would want it." Reid said, rubbing her back softly.

"I can't believe you did this." Nicole said, pulling back slightly so she could look up at him but his arms were still around her.

"Well you were mad at me. I wanted you to forgive me." Reid told her. "Do you forgive me?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes that could give hers and Sam's a run for their money. Nicole just smiled again and handed him the locket before turning around and holding up her hair. She could tell Reid was smiling as he put the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back. Nicole put her hair back down and turned around to look up at Reid who was indeed smiling down at her, making Nicole smile more. Reid reached out to her and wiped away the tears that were still making their way down her cheeks. As Reid's hand retracted, Nicole smirked and look up at Reid before playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Bet you can't catch me." With that, she took off in the opposite direction with Reid following close behind. Reid caught up to her in seconds and grabbed her around the waist, bringing her to a stop as she laughed. Reid started spinning her around, making her laugh more until he lost his footing and they both fell to the ground, Nicole partially on top of him. Nicole turned so that her lips were just inches away from his. Nicole looked into his eyes before back down and closing the gap between them and kissing him. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down closer to him. Nicole placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss, moving as close to him as possible. They broke apart about a minute later, both panting slightly.

"Um, I should probably get back." Nicole said, looking down at him.

"Y-Yeah." Reid nodded as they both stood up. "You ready?" Nicole nodded and the next second found herself in front of her house.

"Thanks Reid, for everything." Nicole said, looking up at him.

"You're not mad at me anymore, right?" Reid asked. Nicole gave a small laugh and smirked.

"Goodnight Reid." With that, Nicole gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked back into the house, making sure to lock the door behind her. Nicole tried to sneak into her room but got caught by Dean and Sam who were still in the living room.

"Where the hell were you?"

"You're late." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Nicole looked at the clock and rolled her eyes.

"By a minute, are you serious?" Nicole questioned, looking at her brothers and crossing her arms.

"You're still late." Sam told her.

"You're younger, you don't get to be all 'bad cop' on me." Nicole told him.

"But I'm older so I get to. You're still late." Dean told her.

"Tell someone who cares." Nicole said, heading into her room.

"Okay, just wait till dad comes back tomorrow night." Dean said from the couch.

"Oh yeah, and I can tell him how you snuck into the house last night at two in the morning." Nicole said from her room. There was silence after that so Nicole changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, holding the locket close to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

On Monday morning, Nicole woke up to Dean yelling in the hall. 

"God damnit!" Nicole yelled, getting out of bed and walking out the door to yell at him. "Why the fuck do you yell at six in the…Reid." Nicole looked up and saw Reid standing at the door.

"Hey Nicky." Reid said with a smirk.

"Don't call her that." Dean snapped.

"Only we get to call her that." Sam said as he and Dean stood side by side in front of Reid.

"Hey Stupid, Stupidest, back off." Nicole said, slipping between them so she was between her brothers and Reid. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Thought you might wanna hang out before class." Reid shrugged.

"Uh, yeah. Just let me get dressed." Nicole gave him a small smile before turning to her brothers.

"Do anything and I'll castrate both of you." She hissed before walking back into her room and going through her closet. She grabbed black jeans, her black studded belt she wore with the buckle resting on her left hip, and a dark purple tank top before grabbing her black hoodie and slipping on her shoes. She walked out into the hall where Sam and Dean were still glaring at Reid who was just standing on the other side of the door, waiting with a grin on his face that brightened when Nicole walked out to meet him.

"Bye." She said kindly to her brothers before heading out the door with Reid. He opened the car door for her and she hopped in as he closed it and walked over to his side and started the car.

"They don't like me, do they?" Reid asked, pulling out of the driveway. Dean and Sam were both still there watching them.

"Not so much, no." Nicole said shaking her head.

"Great, so I'm already the bad guy." Reid muttered as he drove to the school.

"Well again, I'm their only sister. Any guy is automatically a bad guy." Nicole told him.

"So what do I have to do to prove I'm a good guy?" Reid asked, glancing at her.

"A lot." Nicole answered as Reid parked the car and jumped out to open her door for her. "You know, that's cute and all, but I can open my own door."

"Sorry." Reid said as she got out and closed the door. They both walked into school and Nicole stopped by her locker for a second to grab her bag before walking to the student lounge with Reid. Halfway there, Reid took her hand in his, causing Nicole to smile.

As they walked into the lounge, they found Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb already sitting there, waiting.

"Hey." Reid said, dropping into a seat beside Tyler, across from Caleb and Pogue. Nicole moved to sit in the chair next to him but he just pulled her to him and she fell onto his lap with a small laugh.

"Jerk." She muttered, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"What did I do?" Reid asked innocently. Nicole just smiled and turned to look at the guys who all had shocked looks on their faces.

"What?" Reid asked the three of them, noticing Nicole starting to get uncomfortable.

"Nothing, you're just early." Caleb told him.

"Yeah, guess I am." Reid shrugged. They talked a little longer until Sam came in and found Nicole sitting on Reid's lap.

"Nicole." Nicole jumped at his voice and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked.

"Can I talk to you." Sam said in his overprotective voice.

"Sure." Nicole said, getting off of Reid and walking over to her brother. They walked out of the lounge and outside in front of the school.

"What's up Samuel?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sam half yelled.

"I was talking. You know, people do do that, talk to friends." Nicole said calmly.

"Why were you sitting on his lap? You told us he hurt you." Sam asked.

"He made it up to me." Nicole said simply.

"What did he do?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about it, he just made it up to me, okay." Nicole snapped.

"No, not okay. He's gonna hurt you again." Sam told her.

"No he's not." Nicole half yelled. "Just leave me alone." With that, Nicole stormed back into the school and headed into her class where Tyler and Reid were already sitting. Reid noticed Nicole's upset state and walked up to her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Reid asked.

"My brother's a jackass." Nicole answered. "He's mad that I was with you, said you're just gonna hurt me."

"Nicole, I did that once, I promise I won't do it again." Reid said, leaning down and bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. The bell rang, causing them to brake apart as the teacher walked in. Nicole and Reid made their way back to their seats as the teacher started talking about a book that Nicole was supposed to have read over the weekend. Instead of listening to the lesson, Reid and Nicole passed notes back and forth.

At the end of class, Nicole got up and started for her next class when Reid stopped her as everyone left the classroom.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Well I never did as you properly. Will you go out with me?" Reid asked. Nicole just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. When she pulled back, he had a smile on his face as well.

"So is that a yes or no?" Reid asked with a smirk. Nicole just rolled her eyes and pulled him into a deeper kiss. She pulled back a minute later, giving him a small smile before heading off to her class before she was late.

After school, Nicole walked outside when Reid came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nicole leaned back against him with a smile on her face.

"And how are you?" Reid asked.

"Fine." Nicole answered before she spotted the Impala in front of the school. "Not fine." Dean walked up to her and Nicole instantly pulled away from Reid so that she didn't have to hear anymore bitching.

"What is it?" Nicole asked. Dean leaned down and whispered in her ear so Reid wouldn't hear.

"Dad needs our help." Dean answered.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Nicole begged.

"No, I'm not." Dean told her as Sam walked up behind them.

"Fine." Nicole groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'll be right there." Sam and Dean both shot looks at Reid before walking away.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked.

"I have to go. I'll be back hopefully tomorrow." Nicole gave him a brief kiss before turning and getting into the Impala.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Just go." Nicole snapped, rolling her eyes.

**Okay, so what do you think. I was gonna have the hunt in this chapter but my computer is bein gay and slow as hell and I didn't wanna deal with it anymore.**


	6. Hunt

Around ten that night, Nicole and her brothers arrived at the motel their father was waiting at. They walked to the door and knocked softly, waiting for John to answer. When he came to the door, he looked tired and beat.

"What happened?" Nicole asked as the three of them walked into the room.

"Gollum I've been hunting is a brutal son of a bitch." John told them as he walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a creature, like a shape shifter. It can turn into anyone but the difference is, it looks into people's minds to find out who they want to see. It messes with your minds." John explained.

"Great." Nicole mumbled. "Where is it?"

"Last time I saw it, it was hiding in a park where it's victims have been found." John told her.

"Then it's lair or whatever it's got must be around there." Sam said.

"So then we should check it out." Dean said, heading for the door.

"Wait." Nicole said stopping him.

"For what?" Dean asked, his hand on the handle. Nicole rolled her eyes and turned to her father. "How do we kill it?"

"Bullet to the heart. It has to hit the heart otherwise it won't die." John told them.

"Alrighty, now we can go." Nicole said with a smirk as she walked out the door with Dean and Sam behind her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the park that their father had told them the victims were found. The three of them got out of the car and walked to the trunk where Dean opened the compartment with all the weapons hidden. Nicole grabbed her favorite gun that she'd used on most of her hunts and walked into the big park that had a bunch of tall oak trees. 

"Nicole." Dean said in his 'I'm older listen to me' voice.

"What?" Nicole asked, turning around and putting her hand on her hip.

"Don't do something stupid." Dean said simply.

"Same goes for you." Nicole said as she turned back around and headed into the park, disappearing in the trees.

She walked in a random direction, making sure to pay close attention to any and every sound around her. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on the hunt but what Sam had said earlier about Reid was still in the back of her mind. Ten minutes later, she heard a branch snap behind her and whipped around with her gun out only to be met with Sam.

"Damn it Sam." Nicole complained, lowing her gun.

"Sorry." Sam said in a small voice.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Dean killed the son of a bitch." He told her.

"God damnit, why does he always get to kill it?" Nicole complained.

"You just went the wrong way." Sam told her, making her roll her eyes.

"Whatever, so we heading back to the Impala?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, said we can head back." Sam said.

"Great." She muttered as she walked back toward the car. Sam followed closely behind her but something felt wrong. "Sam, you okay?" Nicole asked, turning around.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"N-Nothing. Never mind." Nicole muttered, turning back to walk to the Impala. She sensed something wrong and whipped around with her arm up, blocking the punch that Sam sent at her.

"You're not Sam." Nicole stated simply.

"Took you long enough. Isn't he your twin and you couldn't tell this wasn't him." The Gollum taunted before pulling his arm back and punching her, sending her into a tall tree. Nicole hit it hard and fell back to the ground with a soft thud. The Gollum started coming closer to her, she just kicked out, sending it back a few paces. She jumped out and aimed to shoot but it just knocked the gun out of her hand and send her back against the tree. It put its hand around her throat, keeping her in place.

"What's the matter Nicky, not putting up much of a fight." It taunted.

"You're going to die." Nicole said through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna make sure of that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." It said as it dragged it's nails down her cheek, making three long gashes as she bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

"I'm gonna keep this one." Nicole promised as she kicked it in the shin. The Gollum quickly recovered and smirked before tightening it's hold on her neck, drawing all the air out of her lungs.

"Sam!" Nicole yelled with the last of her breath before she started seeing black. She vaguely felt pain on her other cheek but everything started slipping away.

"Hey!" There was a gunshot and then someone pulling the Gollum off of her.

"Nicky, come on Nicky, wake up." She distantly heard Dean say. Nicole coughed as air tried to enter her lungs again.

"You're okay Nic." Sam told her. Nicole opened her eyes and saw both her brothers looking at her.

"First hunt in over two months and I fucked up." Nicole said hoarsely.

"You're just getting rusty little sis." Dean said with a smirk.

"I can still kick your ass, remember that." Nicole told him, making Sam laugh.

"If you say so." Dean said in his 'yeah right.' voice.

"Can we just get back to the car, get dad, and get home." Nicole asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, helping her up.

"I'm fine Smammy." Nicole told him.

"Well just makin sure." Sam said as he got Nicole into a standing position.

"Don't worry so much." Nicole said as she started walking back toward the car. By the time she got back, she was ready to fall asleep, her head still clouded from depriving her body of oxygen for so long. Instead of getting into the front like she usually did, she got into the backseat and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole woke up in her bed, still in her clothes from the day before. It looked like Sam had just gotten out of bed so she turned to look at the clock which read five fifteen. 

"Damnit." Nicole muttered, turning around in bed, trying to fall back asleep. After ten minutes of being wide awake, Nicole gave up and got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After getting out, she walked back into her room and grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt out of her closet and changed quickly. When Nicole looked back at the clock, she saw that it wasn't even six o'clock yet. She turned to look in the mirror and saw the damage done to her face. Both of her cheeks had three long gashes, the ones on the right deeper than the ones on the left.

"Nicole." Her father called from the living room. Sighing, Nicole walked out of her room and out to where her father was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked.

"What was this I heard about a guy?" He asked in his stern voice.

"He's no one dad. Just someone for me to talk to when I'm in class. That's it." Nicole told him, mentally thinking to herself that she was going to kill her brothers the second she could.

"Don't lie to me Nicole." John said sternly.

"I'm not lying Sir, I promise." Nicole said, biting her lip.

"Alright." John said with a nod. "Get to school."

"Yes sir." Nicole nodded before turning to the door and slipping on her shoes. She walked out to find both her brothers already waiting in the car. Nicole got in and hit both of her brothers hard.

"What the fuck?" They both said at the same time.

"Who the fuck told Dad about Reid?" Nicole demanded. Neither of them answered. "You both did it?!"

"You should forget about him Nicky." Dean told her.

"Just because you don't need anyone doesn't mean that I don't." Nicole said angrily.

"Nicole, you're putting him in danger." Sam told her.

"No I'm not. I know what I'm doing." Nicole snapped.

"Really, how do you know?" Dean asked.

"I just do okay. I don't have to explain myself." Dean came to a stop and Nicole instantly jumped out of the car.

"Nicole, get back here." Dean yelled.

"Make me." Nicole shot back before taking off into the school. She walked to her locker and hit the one beside her angrily before putting in her combination. Inside were a dozen roses, making Nicole feel a little better. She then felt arms wrap around her waist and Reid lean down and put his head on her shoulder.

"You like them?" Reid whispered in her ear.

"Love them, they're beautiful." Nicole smiled and leaned back against him. Nicole was still mad at Sam and Dean and Reid could sense it.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"My brothers told my dad. He really doesn't want me getting close to anyone because of the hunting. Because we always have to leave. But I'm tired of never getting close to anyone and having to stay in the background." Nicole sighed.

"Forget about them, I'm here." Reid said, turning her around, placing a soft kiss to her lips. When they pulled away, Reid noticed the gashes on her face. "What happened?" He asked, touching them gently with the pads of his fingers. Nicole opened her mouth to answer when Sam came up to go to his locker.

"I'll tell you later." Nicole said, taking his hand and walking toward the student lounge. They found Caleb and Tyler talking in the corner, while Pogue and Kate occupied another chair. Reid and Nicole walked over to them and took a seat across from Tyler and Caleb.

"Hey guys." Nicole said with a small smile.

"What happened?" They both said at the same time with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh, um." Nicole looked up to make sure no one was around, especially Sam. "A hunt."

"What was it?" Tyler asked.

"Gollum. It's like a shape shifter but kinda different. Either way it sucked." Nicole said, leaning closer into Reid.

"Hey guys. Nicole, what happened?" Pogue asked as he and Kate joined the group.

"Mean cat." Nicole answered instantly.

"If a cat did that, what did that?" Kate asked, pointing to her neck. Along the front and sides of her neck with light purple bruises that had started to get darker.

"N-No one." Nicole said. "I don't know what happened."

"You sure, that looks pretty bad." Kate told her.

"I'm sure." Nicole nodded. They all dropped the subject and started talking about another beach party that coming weekend.

"Are you going Nicole?" Kate asked.

"I dunno if I can." Nicole told her.

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"My uncle lives about two towns over. My dad might make me and my brothers visit again." Nicole answered, giving Reid a look saying 'I might have a hunt.'

"I hope you can go. That would be so much fun." Kate said with a smile.

"What, you can't have fun with me?" Pogue asked with a mock-hurt voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Kate said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Alright, I'm gone." Nicole said, getting up off of Reid and walking out of the lounge, Reid walking beside her with her hand in his.

"What, don't wanna be late for class?" Reid asked playfully.

"Maybe I just wanted you all to myself." Nicole said, wrapping her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips. They stayed where they were for a few minutes, content in each other's arms only breaking apart when the bell rang, telling them that they were both late for class.

"Shit." Nicole muttered as Reid took her hand and together they ran to class. When they got there, they were both out of breath. All the other students looked up at them, making Nicole look down. Reid just smirked and pulled her with him to their seats.

"Now that Mr. Garwin and Ms. Winchester have finally decided to join us." The teacher started. Reid just smirked at Nicole who smiled and blushed before opened her book and looking down.

After class, Nicole slammed her book shut and walked out of the classroom, her hand in Reid's and Tyler walking on the other side of her.

"I think I'ma go to bed." Nicole said, leaning against Reid.

"You can't. You still have five classes." Reid told her.

"Thanks for burstin my bubble." Nicole muttered, as they stopped outside her Science class.

"Have fun." Reid gave her a small kiss before walking down the hall with Tyler. Nicole just sighed and walked over to her seat in the back.

* * *

After school, Reid met Nicole at her locker and wrapped his arms around her. 

"What are you doing after school?" Reid asked.

"Going home unless I want my brothers to bitch." Nicole told him as she put her bag in her locker and closed it.

"Come on." Reid begged.

"You're like a puppy, you know that." Nicole said as they walked out of the school. Reid just moved to stand in front of her and looked down with puppy dog eyes and made small whining sounds. Nicole just laughed and shook her head.

"Please." Reid said.

"I can't. Maybe this weekend if I don't have a hunt, alright." Nicole said. Reid let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to go find one of my other girlfriends." Reid told her.

"You better be joking because I know I can take you down." Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"I am. I promise." Reid promised her before kissing her again. Nicole heard a car door slam and pulled away from Reid to find Dean storming over to them.

"I gotta go." Nicole sighed before walking past him and pushing Dean back toward the car.

"Let me go." Dean said his voice low.

"Then get back into the car." Nicole told him.

"He was kissing you." Dean argued.

"Which I allowed now get your ass back into the car." Nicole said, pushing him against the drivers side.

"Nicole Marie." Dean started.

"Dean Michael." Nicole shot back.

"Do you really want me to tell…" Dean started.

"Don't even start." Nicole said, her voice dangerously low. "Don't worry about me so much."

"I have to worry about you, you're my baby sister." Dean told her, his voice soft.

"I'm not a baby Dean. I'm sixteen. I can make my own decisions." Nicole said in the same tone. "Just forget it. Besides, we're leaving in a few months anyway. Just let me have some normalcy." Dean looked down at her and saw her eyes pleading with him.

"Fine. But If he hurts you, I swear." Dean started.

"Don't worry. And I swear if you follow us or do anything like that, I'll castrate you." Nicole promised. Sam came up a few minutes later and they all drove back to the small house they were staying in. Nicole started out the window the whole time, thinking about what she said.

'_We're leaving in a few months anyway.' _Nicole knew that when her father said it was time to leave that it was time to leave, but she didn't know if she could do it. She had fallen for Reid hard in the short amount of time that she'd known him and the fact that he found and gave her her mother's locket, it just made her fall for him more. When her father said it was time to leave, she was going to have a major problem on her hands.

**Okay, not too pleased with how the chapter turned out, but I still like it. If I get some reviews tonight, I might put up the next chapter before I go to bed.**


	7. Party

Friday afternoon after classes, Nicole walked outside of the school and met up with Reid who was standing with Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Kate. When Reid saw her, he immediately placed his hands on her waist and kissed her softly. Nicole smiled as she pulled back.

"You know, you don't need to give me two dozen roses everyday." Nicole told him.

"But I thought you liked them." Reid said softly.

"I do like them but my dad's starting to wonder why I come home with roses from someone who's just a friend." Nicole said.

"You still haven't told him?" Reid asked, sounding hurt.

"You know I can't. If he finds out, he'll make us leave now." Nicole whispered, looking down. "I don't want to leave."

"Nicole." She turned and saw Dean gesturing for her.

"I'll be right back." Nicole said, pulling away from Reid before walking over to Dean. "What is it?"

"Dad's goin on a hunt, he's takin Sammy with. I've got something to do tonight so dad said you have to clean the weapons tonight." Dean told her.

"What?! So not fair." Nicole complained.

"Take it up with dad but he just left with Sammy like five minutes ago." Dean told her.

"Fine, whatever." Nicole said, turning to walk back over to Reid.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'll be home soon." Was all that Nicole said before walking back over to her group.

"What was that about?" Reid asked.

"My brother's just being a jerk." Nicole shrugged as Reid wrapped his arms around her. "So what's going on tonight?"

* * *

At nine o'clock after Dean had left, Reid picked up Nicole who was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black off the shoulder long sleeved shirt that showed off her midriff. 

"You look beautiful." Reid told her with a small kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Nicole said with a smile. She hopped into Tyler's hummer next to Reid while Caleb sat in the front. Reid wrapped his arm around Nicole's waist and pulled her closer to him while Caleb and Tyler rolled their eyes.

"Can you two not touch each other for two seconds?" Tyler asked.

"Shut it Tyler." Reid said as he pulled Nicole closer, making her smile. Tyler and Caleb both just rolled their eyes as they drove to the beach.

Tyler parked the hummer amongst the trees on the cliff like Reid had done those weeks before and together they all walked to the edge of the cliff. They could see that below them there were people dancing all around a huge fire.

"So we walking around?" Nicole asked.

"Not exactly." Reid said, wrapping his arms around her waist and falling off. Caleb yelled after them as Reid's eyes went black and they both landed perfectly.

"You Jackass." Nicole yelled, hitting his arm.

"What was that for?" Reid asked.

"You just gave me a fuckin heart attack, that's what. You could've said that we were jumping instead of grabbing me and falling." Nicole half yelled.

"I'm sorry." Reid told her. They were both vaguely aware of Tyler and Caleb joining them.

"Sorry aint gonna cut it buddy, I swear I'm gonna…" Nicole was cut off as Reid crushed his lips against hers, silencing her. Nicole tried to pull away but eventually gave in and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss when Caleb and Tyler cleared their throats at the same time, making the two jump apart.

"Can we get to the party?" Tyler asked, rolling his eyes.

"We're working on it." Reid said in an annoyed voice.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Nicole said, taking Reid's arm and pulling him with her.

When they got there they immediately found Pogue and Kate who were dancing together by the fire. Reid took Nicole's hand and led her near them before placing his hands on her waist and swaying to the music. Nicole smiled as Reid kept pulling her closer to him. The dancing soon turned into a small make-out session before Kate pulled Nicole away and led her over to a few girls who she was friends with. Nicole didn't remember their names, they all seemed too annoying but she tried to play nice and talk to them. One of the girls really got under her skin, a blonde girl she think was named Rachel or Rebecca, she just remembered an R.

"So you're dating Reid?" she asked. She had on this smile that Nicole just wanted to slap off then and there.

"Yes I am." Nicole nodded as she put on a fake kind smile.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"We dated for about two weeks but I've only been his girlfriend technically since Monday." Nicole answered.

"When do you think you'll break up?" Nicole clenched her fists at that point, using all her willpower to not hit the girl in front of her.

"I don't plan on breaking up with him, why?" Nicole asked.

"Oh well it's just his girlfriends don't last long. I think you're actually his longest relationship which means you two shouldn't be together much longer." Nicole was about to punch the girl in the jaw when she felt arms wrap around her waist

"Hey baby, is it okay if I steal you away?" Reid asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Yeah, sure." Nicole said as Reid led her away from the girl.

"Sorry about Rea." Reid told her. So that was her name.

"She better watch her back cause I'm gonna punch her the next time I see her." Nicole said, glaring in front of her.

"Just forget about her." Reid said, kissing her cheek from his spot behind her.

"She said that I'm your longest relationship. We've only really been together for barely a week." Nicole said.

"That's not true. She's just upset because she was my shortest relationship." Reid told her.

"How long?" Nicole asked.

"Two days." Reid said.

"Why?" She asked, half turning to see him.

"Incase you couldn't catch, she's a whole bucket of crazy." Reid said, making Nicole smile and laugh.

"Alright, but just remember, if she's ever around me when you aint around…" Nicole started.

"You'll kill her, I know." Reid said, turning her around and kissing her.

"Nicole Marie." Nicole jumped and saw Dean starting for her.

"We just got a call from Damien. He said he saw cops ten minutes away. Everyone get out of here now." Everyone started to scramble at that announcement which was perfect because Nicole lost sight of Dean as Reid took her hand and led her back to where Tyler left his Hummer. They all got back to the car together with the addition of Pogue.

"Where's Kate?" Nicole asked as they all hopped into the car. She found herself stuck between Reid and Caleb while Tyler and Pogue sat upfront.

"She left with some other friends who live closer to her." Pogue answered as Tyler gunned it and took off down the road.

"So does this always happen or is it just when I go?" Nicole asked.

"It always happens. Sometimes sooner, sometimes later." Caleb shrugged.

"Fun." Nicole muttered.

"Hey, wasn't your brother there?" Pogue asked, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah which means I have to get home before he does." Nicole said as she remembered about Dean.

"No problem." Tyler said as he pressed harder on the gas.

They got back to her house five minutes later. Nicole sighed with relief when she didn't see the Impala.

"Can you guys help me with one last little thing." Nicole asked as she got out of the car.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Well since my dad and brother Sam are gone, I was supposed to clean the weapons. Can you do that.." Nicole's voice trailed off as she gestured to her eyes. She saw all their eyes go black for a split second before returning to normal. "Thanks." Nicole said as she heard the Impala down the street. "Now you guys better get gone." They nodded and Reid gave her one last kiss before getting back into the Hummer. Nicole ran into the house and into her room to quickly change into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt as Dean walked into the house. She quickly put up her hair into a messy ponytail and slipped into bed. Dean walked in a second later and flipped the light on.

"What the hell." Nicole muttered in a half asleep voice.

"Don't pull that, you were at that party, I saw you." Dean accused.

"What are you talking about." Nicole said with a fake yawn.

"I saw you there with Reid." Dean said.

"I didn't go anywhere with Reid tonight. He said he was going there with his friends and begged me to go but I told him I couldn't." Nicole told Dean, sitting up.

"Bull, don't lie to me." Dean said harshly.

"I'm not. When you left I turned on the tv and cleaned the weapons. I just finished and went to bed." Nicole promised. Dean studied her face for about two minutes before sighing and shaking his head.

"Screw it, I'm going to bed." With that, Dean walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Nicole smiled and turned over in bed to find a single white rose there. Her smile widened as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So yeah, tell me what you think. I was like half asleep when i finished this so if it's bad, blame the guy that I like who woke me up early as hell today. lol.**


	8. Love

Two months later, Nicole and Reid were still together even though most people said that they wouldn't last a week. Sam and Dean had followed Nicole while she was with Reid about two weeks after they started dating which only caused her to yell at both of them about privacy. She had even started a fight with Dean and pinned him to the ground, telling him that if he followed her again, she would kick his ass a lot harder than she just had.

It was a Sunday night when Nicole grabbed her schoolbag and tossed in her books along with an extra pair of clothes. She was going to Kate's house to work on a History assignment before going to Reid's and hanging out the rest of the night. Of course she only told her brother's the first part about needing to work on homework with Kate and that she would be gone the rest of the night. She walked out of her room and over to the door when she heard a car pull up. As Nicole walked out of the house, Dean followed her out and saw Pogue and Kate in the car together.

"I thought you were going to Kate's house to do homework." Dean said.

"I am. She and Pogue had a date tonight and so he's dropping the both of us off at her house." Nicole told him quickly before hopping into the car behind Kate.

"What did your brother want?" Kate asked.

"Wanted to know why Pogue was in the car." Nicole answered as Pogue pulled out of the driveway and drove to Kate's house. "He doesn't believe that I'm going to your house to study."

"Well you are technically lying to him." Pogue spoke up.

"Not technically. I told him that I was going to Kate's house and I would be gone the night." Nicole told him. "It's not lying, it's just not telling the whole truth."

"It's the same thing." Pogue said.

"Whatever." Nicole rolled her eyes as Pogue stopped outside Kate's house.

"Thanks baby." Kate leaned over and kissed Pogue briefly as Nicole got out of the car. She waved goodbye to Pogue as he pulled out of the driveway and walked into the house with Kate.

"My parents aren't home, they went to some wedding in New York, thank god." Kate muttered as she locked the door behind her.

"Your parents still don't like Pogue?" Nicole asked as they walked into the living room.

"No, they still think he's no good which annoys me to no end." Kate said, plopping down on the couch.

"Well you know the real him and that's all that matters." Nicole said, taking a seat next to her.

"So your brothers still hate Reid?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, they don't want me to get attached." Nicole sighed.

"Why not? They don't want you to be happy?" Kate asked, confused.

"No, it's just my father likes to move a lot." Nicole answered. "Actually, this is the longest we've been in one place since we were kids."

"Do you think you're going to leave again?" Kate asked. Nicole shrugged and sighed again.

"I don't know. My dad said about two months ago that we might be here for like four months so that means I have two months left." Nicole told her.

"But you and Reid are perfect for each other, wouldn't your father understand?" Kate asked.

"No, he would discourage any attachment." Nicole said. "But lets drop this, I gotta get this done soon because Reid's picking me up in an hour."

* * *

The second Nicole and Kate finished their homework, there was a knock at the door. Nicole instantly jumped up and ran over to the door, opening it. On the other side, Reid stood with a small smirk on his face. 

"Hey." Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her for a brief kiss.

"You ready?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my bag." Nicole said, going back into the living room to grab her backpack.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said to Kate as she grabbed her bag and walked back to Reid who was still waiting outside the door. Nicole closed the door behind her and saw that Reid didn't bring his car. "Let me guess." Reid placed his hands on her waist and the next second they were in his room which she'd been in a few times before.

"You know, you could've brought the car." Nicole told him.

"Yeah, but this is faster. Besides, your brother's probably looking for my car, making it impossible to pick you up." Reid explained.

"You got a point there." Nicole nodded as she tossed her bag on the floor and sat down on the edge of his bed. "He seriously needs to back off or I'm gonna…" She didn't get to finish because Reid had walked over to her and covered her lips with his, pulling her into a deep kiss. Reid moved on the bed beside her and Nicole moved so Reid was laying down and she was above him, deepening the kiss more. Nicole soon found their positions reversed as Reid took control. Nicole pulled Reid closer to her, needing him more. Nicole felt something tugging at her belt and pulled back, breathing heavily.

"I-I didn't mean." Reid started, instantly feeling bad about trying to start something. Nicole instantly shook her head and bit her lip.

"I-I-I want you to." Nicole said, bringing their lips back together as she pulled him closer and started tugging at his shirt.

* * *

Later that night, Reid and Nicole laid together under the blankets, Reid's arm slung protectively across her waist while Nicole laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Nicole had a smile on her face, thinking about the events that had just taken place. 

"I love you." Nicole whispered softly.

"I love you too." Reid said, kissing her temple gently. Nicole tilted her head up and met Reid's lips in a brief kiss before laying her head back down and closing her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole woke up to find Reid still asleep. She smiled at the innocent look on his face as he slept. Nicole sat up and looked at the clock that read five thirty. She gently got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Reid before grabbing her bag and slipping into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, letting the water warm up as she took out her clothes and laid them on the sink. She slipped into the shower and let the warm water sooth her body. She quickly washed her hair and body before turning off the water and stepping out. She toweled herself off and slipped into her jeans and black long sleeved shirt before walking back into Reid's room to find him just waking up. 

"Good morning." Nicole said, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside him.

"Morning." Reid said, sitting up and placing a soft kiss to her lips. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." Nicole answered. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Yes Nicole, I love you." Reid said before kissing her again. When they pulled apart, Nicole has a small blush on her cheeks.

"Um…" She started, looking down. "You should prolly get ready. We need to get to school."

"How about we stay here." Reid said with a smirk and a wink.

"I'd love to, but if I'm not at school then I'm so busted." Nicole said, standing up. "Now hurry up blondie." Reid groaned before picking himself out of the bed and tossing on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and his orange zip up hoodie. "Good boy." Nicole smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door with Reid at her side. They walked down the long hallways and down the stairs until they got to the front door.

"Where are your parents?" Nicole asked. Usually they'd run into them before they made it to the door.

"Who knows?" Reid said, leading her out of the house and over to his car. Nicole hopped into the passenger seat while Reid jumped into the driver seat and pulled out of the driveway quickly.

* * *

When they got to school, they headed for Nicole's locker to drop off her stuff before they walked into the lounge where their friends were already waiting. As soon as Nicole walked in, she was pushed out of the room by a smiling Kate. 

"What?" Nicole asked when they were out of earshot and eyesight of the boys.

"You two did it, didn't you?" Kate asked with an all knowing look. Nicole bit her lip before giving a small nod. Kate just smiled and hugged Nicole. "So how was he?" Nicole just blushed and bit her lip, making Kate give a small laugh. "That good."

"That great." Nicole smiled wider. They both giggled before getting their composure back and walking into the lounge where they guys were still waiting. Kate walked over to sit on Pogue's lap while Nicole moved over to Reid. Reid placed a soft kiss to her temple again before starting up a conversation again.

Later that day after Dean picked her up from school, Nicole laid in her room, the events from the previous night playing in her head. She smiled at the thought but the smile was quickly replaced with a frown when she remembered what she told Kate. She had two months at the most to stay with Reid. She didn't want to leave but she knew when her father said it was time to go, she would have to say goodbye. She turned on her side and fell into a fitful sleep as tears slipped down her cheeks.

**So yeah, what do you think. I think it came out good. I'll try and update either tomorrow or Tuesday, depends on how I feel.**


	9. Hunt Goes Bad

It was December 22nd and Nicole was perfectly content with staying under the covers with Reid right beside her. That was, until her phone started ringing and the chorus of How You Remind Me by Nickelback filled the room. With a groan, Nicole reached over Reid and picked her phone up off the bedside table.

"Hello." Nicole mumbled sleepily.

"Nicole, dad's got a hunt for us." Dean's voice filled her ear loudly in the early morning.

"Damnit, why?" Nicole asked annoyed.

"Because he found one. You're at Kate's, right?" Dean asked. It sounded like he was getting into the Impala.

"Yeah. See you in a few." Nicole said as she hung up the phone and jumped out of the bed, quickly getting dressed.

"What's up?" Reid asked.

"My dad's got a hunt." Nicole told him. "I need to be at Kate's in like a minute." Nicole got the last of her clothes on before picking up her bag. Reid got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Will you be back before Christmas?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. Probably not. Since there's no school for two weeks, more than likely my dad will take us on as many hunts as possible." Nicole said in a sad tone.

"You sure you can't get out of this?" Reid asked, putting his hands on her waist.

"I'm positive I can't." Nicole said, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Can you please get me to Kate's." Reid sighed and gave her another kiss before letting her go. The next second, Nicole was outside Kate's house, standing by the mailbox. Nicole let out a breath when she realized that she just made it as she heard The Impala coming down the street. The next second the Impala was in front of her, Sam and Dean both looking at her with 'where's Reid' looks.

"Reid's not here." Nicole promised as she got into the car behind them. They didn't say anything as Dean sped off toward the highway.

* * *

Two days later, Nicole was walking through the woods somewhere in Westchester, Pennsylvania, searching for the werewolf their father had told them about. He said that it had been around for at least a year. He had also sent the three of them in one direction while he went in the other, leaving them by themselves. 

Nicole held the gun close to her as she shivered slightly. It was cold out, some snow on the ground and she only had on was Reid's orange hoodie, while her brothers had been smart and grabbed thicker jackets. Nicole looked over to her left when her phone started ringing loudly.

"Shit." She muttered while grabbing for it. "Hello."

"When do I get to give you your present?" Reid asked.

"This is kinda a bad time." Nicole said as her brothers both looked at her with their overprotective brother looks.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the middle of the woods." Nicole told him. "I really gotta go."

"Alright, hurry back. I love you." Reid said.

"I will. Love you." With that, Nicole closed the phone and dropped it back into her pocket.

"You love him?" Dean asked, clenching his fists.

"Don't listen to my conversations." Nicole said, looking away.

"Nicole, please tell me you didn't do anything with him." Dean pleaded. Nicole just bit her lip and looked down.

"She did." Sam said, glaring at his sister.

"Okay you two, don't even. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Nicole said, glaring at both of her brothers.

"Nicole, he's just taking advantage of you." Dean told her.

"He is not, don't act like you know him." Nicole said harshly.

"I know how sixteen year old guys think Nicole." Dean told her.

"Not all sixteen year old guys are screwing every random girl every few miles Dean!" Nicole half yelled. "Not all guys were like you!" They all stood there glaring at each other for a few more minutes, blocking out everything around them. They were all wrapped up staring at each other, they didn't hear the growl until the last second.

"Nicole!" Sam and Dean yelled, pushing her to the side. She fell to the ground and recovered just in time to see the werewolf slice through Dean's and Sam's abdomens.

"Dean! Sam!" Nicole yelled. Her brothers both fell to the ground as Nicole jumped up and looked at the werewolf that had just turned to her. She looked around the ground and noticed she had dropped her gun.

"Dad!" Nicole yelled as loud as she could while she searched the ground for a gun. "Daddy help!" She yelled as she spotted a gun and dived for it as the werewolf lunged for her. She picked it up and shot at it, missing the heart by a few millimeters. The werewolf stumbled for a second before charging at her and throwing her into a nearby tree.

"Daddy!" Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs. She aimed the gun again and shot, missing the heart again. She looked down at her brothers who were bleeding profusely on the ground. She looked back at the werewolf and brought the gun up, aimed, and fired, hitting it dead on in the heart. It made a loud pained noise before falling over dead. Nicole tucked the gun into the back of her jeans before rushing over to her brothers. She kneeled down between them and saw that Sam was already unconscious while Dean was fighting to stay awake and fall into that painless unconsciousness.

"De, come on, stay with me. I'm sorry about yelling at you." Nicole said as she started to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorr." Dean didn't finish, instead slipped into unconsciousness.

"Dad!" Nicole yelled loudly, making her throat feel raw.

"Nicole!" She heard her father yell.

"Daddy, please hurry." She said as she looked down at her hands that were covered in Dean's blood. "This is so not good."

"Nicole, what happened." John asked when he saw his son's on the ground.

"The-They pushed me out of the way and got attacked." Nicole told him as tears started falling faster.

"Nicole, help me with them." Nicole helped up Dean who was shorter while John helped up Sam. John put one of Dean's arms and one of Sam's around him while Nicole put one of Dean's around her shoulders. They got back to the cars and put Sam in the truck while they put Dean in the Impala.

"There was a hospital about a mile that way. Follow me." John said, getting into the truck and taking off. Nicole slid into the driver seat of the Impala and sped off after her father.

They arrived in the hospital a few minutes later and pulled into the emergency area.

"Help!" John yelled. A few doctors came out a few seconds later with a gurney and pulled up to the truck. "My sons got attacked." A few of the doctors helped to unload Sam while a few more rushed over to Dean and pulled him out of the Impala.

"What attacked them?" The doctors asked as John and Nicole rushed in behind them.

"A bear. We were in the woods and it just came out of nowhere." Nicole answered.

"How long ago?" Another asked.

"About ten, fifteen minutes ago." Nicole answered. Sam and Dean were rushed into two separate rooms while John and Nicole were pushed away into the waiting room. They both sat next to each other as tears continued to fall from Nicole's eyes.

"It was my fault." Nicole muttered.

"Don't say that, it was an accident." John told her.

"No it wasn't." Nicole said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Me and Dean were fighting and we weren't paying attention. The next thing I knew, they were both yelling my name and I was on the ground." Nicole looked up at her father and saw the disappointed look on his face, disappointment in her. She immediately got up from her seat and rushed into the bathroom. She rushed into the handicapped stall and slid to the floor, tears still falling from her eyes. Her brothers were in very critical condition and it was all her fault. They could be dying and it was all because of her.

She felt as though she needed to be punished for what she did, for what was happening because of her. She pulled the dagger she kept with her out of it's sheath around her ankle and looked at it for a few moments, thoughts whirling around in her head. She pulled up her left sleeve and brought the blade to her wrist. She pushed the blade into her skin and bit her lip to keep from crying out. As the blood dripped down her arm, she began to feel lightheaded. She placed the blade a little lower than her last cut and pushed the blade into her skin again. Her head fell back against the wall as her vision started to grow fuzzy. She made three more cuts before she stopped, feeling as though that were enough for now. She cleaned off the dagger with her t-shirt before cleaning off her wrist and pulling her sleeve back down. She put the dagger back and slowly, stood up. She slowly made her way out of the bathroom and back over to her father. He wouldn't look at her as she sat and slipped into unconsciousness.

**So what do you think. i was gonna make it longer but Heroes is about to start and I can't miss it. God I'm such a dork. Anyway, Review.**


	10. Wake

On Christmas morning, most families were just waking up from their dreams about what they hoped to receive. Most families were smiling and happy, not a care in the world other than making each other happy. Most families didn't hunt on the holidays, but the Winchester's weren't most families.

After going to the motel to change, Nicole sat in a hospital room in a chair between her brothers' beds. The doctor had told them an hour earlier that Sam and Dean both lost a lot of blood and they were in very critical condition. He also said that there was no guarantee that they would wake up. After Nicole heard that, she went back to the motel room, made four more cuts into her left wrist, and changed before coming back to the hospital. Nicole listened to the heart monitors continue to beep in a slow rhythm while staring directly ahead. Every few seconds, the events of the previous day repeated in her head. The fight, the werewolf, the blood. Everything just seemed to overwhelm her.

John had gone back to the motel to take a quick shower, but before he left, he had told Nicole something that still hurt her now.

"Make sure nothing else happens to them." He said it in an accusing tone, making Nicole feel worse than she already did. She had just answered with a 'yes sir' as he walked out the door and left her alone with her two unconscious brothers.

Nicole was still sitting in the chair a few minutes later when one of the heart monitors started to beep frantically. Nicole snapped out of her thoughts and looked between Sam and Dean, trying to figure out who it was. Her eyes settled on Dean as doctors rushed in and ushered her out of the room.

"Dean." Nicole said as she started crying.

"Please, we need room to work on him." A nurse said, pushing her out of the room. Nicole watched as they pulled out the paddles to shock her big brother.

"What's going on, what happened?" Nicole asked, crying harder.

"I don't know hun, just calm down." The nurse said as they shocked her brother for a second time. Her vision started to go blurry from tears as they shocked Dean for the third time, still receiving no results.

Nicole let out a sigh of relief when Dean's heart monitor went back to normal. She made sure her brother was alright before running down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. She got into the biggest stall next to the wall and locked the door behind her before sliding down the wall to the floor. Pulling up her right sleeve, she pulled out her dagger again and pushed the blade into her wrist.

"I'm sorry Dean." Nicole said as she made another cut. "I'm sorry Sam." She made another cut deeper than the first two. She distantly heard her phone ring but paid no attention as the blade continued to dig into her skin. When she finished, she pulled out the cloth from her hoodie pocket and held it to her fresh bleeding wounds. She felt lightheaded and felt as though she would soon pass out. She cleaned the blade and put it back into it's holder before pushing herself up and walking out of the bathroom. She made it back to the room just as the last of the nurses left.

"Where the hell were you?!" John half yelled from the corner of the room.

"B-Bathroom sir." Nicole answered.

"You left your brothers alone?" John asked.

"J-just for a s-second." Nicole told him.

"I told you to stay with them." John said. Again Nicole heard an accusing tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir." Nicole said, looking down.

"Next time, listen to me when I give you an order." John said in a harsh tone.

"Yes sir." Nicole said as John sat in a chair in the corner. Nicole moved to the opposite side of the room and slid down the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. She didn't want this to be happening anymore, she wanted to be normal.

* * *

Four days later, there was little change with Sam or Dean. Nicole had taken her seat between Sam and Dean again, barely ever leaving. The only times she got up was to create new marks, reminding herself that this was all her fault. 

Her phone had continued to ring constantly all four days but she never answered, couldn't focus on anything but her brother's in front of her. There were twins gasps, making Nicole look up. Both Sam and Dean had their eyes open and they were trying to sit up, both wearing pained expressions on their faces.

"You're awake." Nicole said, smiling.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"W-Werewolf. You guys pushed me out of the way so it went after you." Nicole told him.

"How long?" Dean choked out.

"A little over five days." Nicole answered. "I'm sorry, it should be me in the bed, not you two."

"It's not your fault Nicky." Dean told her.

"Yes it is, I started yelling at you so it's my fault." Nicole said, looking down.

"Dean, Sammy." John came running into the room when he saw his sons awake.

"Dad." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked before turning to Nicole with the same look he'd been giving her all week. "Nicole, go get a doctor."

"Yes sir." Nicole answered, turning for the door.

"Then I want you to go to the motel." John told her.

"Yes sir." Nicole said in a smaller voice as she left the room and walked up to the main desk where the doctor that had been working on her brothers was filling out a chart.

"My brothers are awake." Nicole told him in a small voice. He looked up at her and moved from behind the desk.

"When did they wake up?" He asked.

"Five minutes ago." Nicole answered as she watched him walk off. She turned to the door and walked out of the hospital that was starting to feel too familiar. Sliding into the driver seat of the Impala, she pulled away from the hospital and sped off toward the motel. After parking the car outside the room, she walked inside to find a single red rose on her bed.

"Merry Christmas." Reid said from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her jump. "Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"I've been busy." Nicole answered, pulling away from him.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"Sam and Dean got hurt on the hunt because of me." Nicole said, pulling down her sleeves making sure the marks weren't visible.

"What do you mean your fault?" Reid asked, confused.

"Me and Dean started fighting so we didn't pay attention to what was happening around us. The thing came up behind me and at the last second, Sam and Dean pushed me out of the way." Nicole explained. "It wanted me, not them."

"Nicole, it's not your fault." Reid said, pulling her to him.

"Yes it is." Nicole half yelled, pushing him away. "If I would've stayed still, it would've attacked me and my brother's would've been fine."

"Then you would've been killed. They wanted to protect you." Reid told her.

"So what if I would've died, my dad would've been happy." Nicole said, looking down.

"That's not true, they would've missed you, just like I would've and the guys would've." Reid told her, pulling her to him again.

"No one would miss me." Nicole muttered into his chest.

"Everyone would've missed you." Reid told her. They both sunk to the floor as Nicole cried into his chest until she finally fell asleep. Reid sighed and placed her on the bed softly.

* * *

When Nicole woke up, she found a very concerned Reid looking down at her. 

"What's the matter?" Nicole asked.

"You've been out for three days straight and then two minutes ago you started freaking out." Reid said as he placed a hand on her cheek tenderly. "You scared me."

"D-Did my dad come by?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, he looked like he wanted to apologize but you were always asleep." Reid told her. "He left you a note though." Nicole took the note from Reid's hand and quickly read it.

_Nicole,  
I'm sorry for all the things I said and making you feel like it was your fault. None of this was your fault. I see that your sleeping so I'll be back later tonight. The doctor said that your brothers could go home tonight so I need you to drive to the hospital to pick them up and take them home._

Nicole folded the note again and put it into her pocket as she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"To the hospital to pick up my brothers." Nicole answered, picking up her bag and Sam's before walking out the door. She opened the trunk of the Impala and tossed them in before walking to the room her father and Dean were staying in and walking in, grabbing Dean's bag and tossing it into the Impala as well.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Reid asked as she moved to the driver seat.

"I don't know." Nicole said as she got into the car and left Reid standing at the motel.

* * *

After Dean and Sam were discharged, John and Nicole helped the two of them who were still in pretty bad condition into the car. They put Dean carefully into the front and Sam into the back right behind him. 

"Nicole, you be careful, okay." John said. He didn't use an accusing tone this time but Nicole swore she could hear the 'this is your fault' in his voice.

"Yes sir." Nicole nodded as she got back behind the wheel and followed him out of Westchester.

"Be careful with my car Nicky." Dean said, half serious, half playful.

"I'm bein careful De." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

When they got home around one in the morning, Nicole and John helped Dean and Sam into their rooms and laid them down in their beds. John gave each of them painkillers that the doctor had given them to help with all the pain.

"Nicky." Dean said as Nicole got up to leave his room. Nicole stopped and turned to look at him. "This wasn't your fault." She just nodded and moved to leave again. "I mean it." With that, Nicole left and walked into the bathroom. Seeing her brothers like this had really gotten to her. She sat back against the door and pulled back her right sleeve. She made three deep cuts into her lower arm before placing the cloth over the cuts, slowing the bleeding. She wrapped her arm up and walked out of the bathroom and into her room where Sam was fast asleep. She changed into a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms and a black long sleeved shirt before slipping into bed and facing the wall. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw her brothers looking pale in front of her, the cuts across their abdomens, all the blood they lost. Sighing, she got off the bed and took one of Sam's pain pills to help knock her out. Ten minutes later, she was fast asleep in a restless sleep.

**Okay, so it was kinda rushed but I wanted all of this to happen now so i can get the rest of my stuff back on track. I tried to make it longer but Bones is on and I still got a shitload of homework to get done so yea. Hopefully tomorrow I'll have Fully Alive and this story updated, and quiet possibly Numb.**


	11. Busted

Two weeks later, Sam and Dean were both getting better. They were able to walk by themselves and Dean had even started to work out again. Nicole spent as much time as she could with her brothers, the rest of the time she spent either with Reid or on the bathroom floor with her vision going hazy with every cut she made. Since it was getting colder out, Nicole got away with wearing hoodies and long sleeved shirts but she knew she couldn't keep doing that so she went to the nearest mall and bought four thick snap bracelets that covered all the scars on her arms.

It was a Friday night and John had left two days earlier on a hunt, leaving his children at home, his sons to get better and his daughter to watch over them. Nicole sat on the couch with her brothers on either side of her watching t.v. when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Nicole muttered, getting up off the couch and walking over to the door. When she opened it, Reid stood there with a small smirk. "What's up?"

"We had a date tonight, or did you forget." Nicole hit herself mentally, completely forgetting the date.

"No, I didn't forget, I just…" Nicole's voice trailed off as she tried to think up an excuse.

"Forgot." Reid finished for her.

"I'm sorry. Am I a terrible girlfriend?" Nicole asked.

"Not if you go get ready." Reid told her.

"I don't know if I can go. I'm supposed to look after my brothers." Nicole said.

"We're fine Nicky." Dean told her, walking into the hall. Dean gave her a smile but Nicole could still see the overprotective look in his eyes.

"You sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, just be home by midnight." Dean nodded as he walked back into the living room to watch t.v. with Sam.

"Alright, come in. I'll be out in a few." Nicole said, letting Reid into the house before walking into her room and changing out of her sweatpants and sweatshirt, and into black jeans, a black tee, and a black hoodie. She made sure the bracelets were securely around her wrist before putting on a little make-up, slipping on her vans and walking out to meet Reid who was still waiting in the hall.

"Ready." Nicole said, a small smile on her face. Reid wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the house.

"Midnight." Dean yelled after her as she closed the door.

"So your brothers don't seem to hate me anymore." Reid said as they walked to the car. Nicole hopped in as Reid started the car and pulled away from the house.

"They still don't like the fact that we're together but…I don't know how to explain it." Nicole muttered as she looked out the window and gave a small yawn. Even though her brothers were getting better, the nightmares about that night were getting worse.

"You okay Nicole?" Reid asked as he took her hand in his.

"I'm fine, just tired." Nicole answered.

"You sure?" Reid asked, a very strong concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure." Nicole nodded as she leaned over and gave a brief kiss.

* * *

When they got to Nicky's, they walked into the back to their usual table where Caleb, Tyler, Kate, and Pogue were waiting. 

"What took so long?" Kate asked.

"I kinda forgot." Nicole said sheepishly as she took a seat next to Tyler while Reid sat down on her other side.

"You forgot?" Kate asked.

"Well Sam and Dean have been sick for the past two weeks so I had to take care of them." Nicole said, taking off her hoodie and putting it over the chair.

"What's wrong with them?" Kate asked.

"Just the flu." Nicole answered instantly. "That's why Sam hasn't really been at school. He's supposed to be going back Monday though."

"That's good." Kate smiled.

"Yeah." Nicole gave a small nod.

"You hungry?" Reid asked.

"Not really. I'll just pick at whatever your eating." Nicole said as Reid placed a soft kiss to her lips and got up to get the food. She turned to everyone else who had started conversation about a party the next Friday. Tyler turned to her and noticed something wrong.

"Are you okay Nicole?" Tyler whispered so no one else would notice.

"Yeah, just tired." Nicole answered with a small smile.

"Okay." Tyler seemed to except that answer as they both joined into the conversation. Reid came back with a cheeseburger and fries a few minutes later and Nicole took a few fries while she continued to talk to everyone.

"So the party's been switched from the beach to the dells." Kate told them.

"The dells?" Nicole asked.

"It's on the other side of the town. There's still a beach but this way the cops won't brake it up as quick." Caleb explained.

"Gotcha." Nicole gave a small nod.

"So are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'll get back to you." Nicole shrugged. The rest of the time, Nicole put on a smile but all she wanted to do was go into the bathroom with her dagger, but she had forgotten it under her bed. Around ten, everyone decided to head home for the night and they planned to hang out the next day.

"You wanna hang out for a little while longer?" Reid asked. Nicole knew what Reid was implying and gave a nod and a small smile. Maybe if they were together for a few hours, Nicole could get the images of her hurt brothers out of her eyes. Reid drove to his house and parked the car before using his power to bring them instantly into his room. They fell onto the bed and started removing each others clothes. When Reid moved to remove the bracelets, Nicole flinched away.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked, confused.

"I just want to leave them on." Nicole told him, biting her lip. Reid didn't argue with her, instead, leaned back up down and brought their lips together again.

* * *

At 11:55, Reid pulled up to Nicole's house and parked in the driveway before turning to her. 

"Nicole, I need to ask something and please don't be upset…" Reid started.

"If I'm gonna be upset then don't ask." Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you want to take off your bracelets?" Reid asked quickly.

"I-I have to go." Nicole said, turning to the car door. She tried to open it but found it was locked. "Reid, open the door."

"Tell me why." Reid said in a concerned voice.

"Reid open the door." Nicole said in a frantic voice when she saw his eyes go black and felt something pulling at her bracelets. Reid didn't say anything as Nicole's hoodie disappeared from around her and the bracelets were pulled off. Reid saw the cuts on her wrists as Nicole looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Nicole, what did you do?" Reid asked in a shocked and scared voice.

"I…I…" Nicole didn't know what to say. She checked the car door and found it was unlocked. "I've gotta go." She pushed the door open and grabbed her bracelets, running into the house with tears streaming down her face. When she walked in, she saw that her brothers were no longer in the living room so she guessed that they were already in their rooms. She walked into her bedroom and saw she was right about Sam being in bed. She changed into a long sleeved shirt and flannel bottoms before crawling into bed, trying to forget the look Reid had given her.

She heard a groan and turned to see Sam trying to turn over, letting out another groan of pain. Nicole felt guilty again and grabbed her knife from under her bed and ran into the bathroom just down the hall. Closing the door quietly behind her and locking it, she slid down the wall and pushed the blade into her skin, making one deep cut followed by three thin ones right below the first. As her vision started to go black, someone knocked on the door.

"Wh-who is it?" Nicole asked in a frantic voice as she tried to stop the bleeding with the small hand towel.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Dean's voice said from the other side of the door.

"N-Nothing, gi-give me a second." Nicole said as she pushed the towel into her arm, trying to stop the bleeding quicker to no avail. "Damnit."

"Nicole." Dean said, knocking on the door again.

"Give me a second." Nicole said again.

"Open the door now." Dean said sternly.

"O-Okay." Nicole said as her vision went darker. She heard something bang into the door and a few seconds later, Dean was through the door.

"Oh god Nicky." Dean said dropping to his knees in front of her. "What did you do?"

"It was all my fault what happened to you and Sammy." Nicole muttered as tears slipped down her face.

"Nicky, that wasn't your fault." Dean said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Yes it was, we were fighting and it came after me. If you would've left me, I would've been in the hospital, not you." Nicole said, looking down.

"Nicole, listen to me. It's. Not. Your. Fault." Dean told her as a tear slipped down his cheek. He enveloped her into a hug as she cried into his chest. The bleeding stopped soon after that and a few minutes later, Nicole cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole woke up in her bed. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Sam wasn't sleeping anymore and saw why. It was almost eleven. With a sigh, she got out of bed and walked out of her room and into the hallway. As she walked into the living room, she saw Sam and Dean talking in hushed voices. She couldn't hear the exact words spoken, but she knew it was about what Dean had seen the night before. 

"Hey Nic." Sam said with a small smile.

"I did it because what happened to you was my fault, alright." Nicole told him as she pulled her sleeves down, letting out a hiss as the fabric rubbed over the deepest of the new cuts.

"Nicky, how many times do I have to tell you…" Dean started.

"Don't Dean. Even dad knew it was my fault!" Nicole yelled.

"He didn't mean anything Nic. We talked to him after you left. We yelled at him for the way he acted when we first woke up." Sam told her.

"He meant all of it Sam. He might've told me he was sorry, but he knew it was all my fault. I just can't do anything right." Nicole told him.

"Nicky, stop believing that." Sam said as he walked over to her and hugged her close. "It was Dean and me who pushed you out of the way."

"It was me who started fighting with you." Dean said as Sam released her.

"But I started…" Nicole started.

"I started the fight Nicole, not you. We pushed you out of the way, you didn't push us in the way." Dean told her as he hugged her. "Nothing that happened was your fault." The rest of the morning, Nicole talked to Dean and Sam who tried to make her feel better and forget about what happened. She still remembered everything that had happened, but she did feel a little better.

Around two o'clock, there was a knock at the door and Nicole instantly knew who it was.

"I think I need to talk to him." Nicole said as she got up and walked over to the door. When she opened it, Reid didn't have his usual smirk, instead he was wearing a frown.

"Can I talk to you?" Reid asked.

"Just let me get changed." Nicole said with a sigh as she let Reid in and walked into her room. She put on dark blue jeans, a black studded belt, a black tank top, and a black hoodie. She pulled up the sleeves to put on her bracelets before pulling the sleeves back down and walking out to find Reid waiting for her. "Lets go." They walked outside to find that Reid's car wasn't there. The next second Nicole found herself in Reid's room with Reid looking at her with the same concerned look.

"Why did you do that?" Reid asked, nodding toward her wrists.

"I felt it was my fault Sammy and De got hurt. Dad even acted like it was my fault." Nicole told him, looking down.

"Nicole, it wasn't your fault." Reid told her, hugging her.

"I know, you kinda missed the conversation about three hours ago." Nicole told him. "It just felt like it."

"Promise me you won't do that again." Reid said, looking down at her. Nicole bit her lip and looked up at him, thinking if she could promise him that. Making a decision, she gave a small smile and nod.

"I promise." Nicole said as Reid leaned down, capturing her lips with his. Reid moved them back until they both fell onto the bed.

At nine that night, Reid dropped Nicole off back home to find her brothers waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"N-Nothing." Nicole said, moving toward her room.

"Nicky." Dean called.

"Dean, I'm tired, just let me go to bed." Nicole pleaded, turning around.

"Fine, goodnight." Dean said as Nicole walked into her bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt before falling asleep as a white rose appeared beside her.

* * *

Monday morning, Nicole pulled herself out of bed and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a thin black sweatshirt. She slid on her vans and picked up her bag before walking out the front door with Sam and Dean. 

When she got to school, she found everyone in the lounge like always and dragged Sam along with her.

"Hey guys." Nicole said as they all looked up at her. "This is my lil brother Smammy. Smammy, that's Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, Kate, and Reid." Nicole walked over to Reid who pulled her down onto his lap.

"Why was I last?" Reid asked, mock-hurt.

"Cause you aint as special as the others." Nicole said with a playful smile.

"Fine, I see how it is." Reid said, looking away pouting.

"Reid, I'm kidding." Nicole said, moving to kiss him. He just moved so her lips missed his. Nicole rolled her eyes and leaned in again, capturing his lips. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, but they both jumped apart when Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I don't need to see that." Sam told her.

"Then don't look." Nicole said and leaned in to kiss Reid again when the bell rang. Everyone got up and parted ways, heading to their separate classes. When Tyler, Reid, and Nicole got to English, they took their seats near the back and talked about the party Friday.

"You think you can go?" Tyler asked.

"I dunno, as long as dad doesn't make me go on a hunt." Nicole shrugged.

"Even if you do have a hunt, I won't let you go." Reid told her. "You're gonna stay here with me."

"Oh yeah, tell that to my father." Nicole said rolling her eyes. The tardy bell rang and the teacher started her lesson. Nicole just spaced out and passed noted between Reid and Tyler the whole time.

* * *

After school, Nicole, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Kate went to Nicky's with Sam and Dean who both joined the group. She was happy that her brothers didn't pick fights with any of them. They were all talking about classes at eight o'clock when Dean's phone rang. 

"Dean." Dean said into the phone as Nicole and Sam continued talking to the group.

"Hey Sammy, Nicky. Dad's home." Dean said putting the phone into his jacket pocket.

"Alright." Nicole said, standing up and giving Reid a long passionate kiss before she was pulled away and led to the car. Nicole gave everyone one last smile as Dean pulled away and headed back to the house.

When they got back, they found John's truck parked neatly in the driveway.

"This doesn't feel good." Nicole said as they walked into the house.

"Kids, living room." John called. They all slipped off their shoes and walked into the living room where their father was waiting. He looked up at them and Nicole almost broke down when she saw his face. She knew this face too well. "Sit down." Sam and Dean helped Nicole over to the couch and sat on either side of her as they both took her hands comfortingly.

"What is it dad?" Dean asked, though he knew what he was about to say.

"There's a new state with a lot of hunts." John told them.

"What state?" Sam asked.

"Pennsylvania." John answered and Nicole's eyes went wide.

"S-So y-y-you're saying…" Nicole stopped, not able to finish.

"We're leaving Friday."

**So yeah, they're moving. What's gonna happen with Nicole and Reid. Who knows? Oh yeah, I do and you don't so ha. lol. Anyway, yeah. I got geometry homework -gag- so I've gotta go get it done.**


	12. Not so good goodbye

The rest of the week, Nicole acted like nothing was wrong. Every moment she was with Reid, she tried to forget that she was going to have to leave him Friday night. She stayed by his house every night to cheer her up, but as she fell asleep in his arms, she knew that she wouldn't be able to see him anymore after Friday. She thought that he could sense something was wrong but he never brought anything up.

The day finally came, Friday. The day she'd been dreading all week. When she got out of bed and looked around the room, she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. Everything was packed up except for the beds that were going to be put into a moving van while they were in school. Going through her bag, Nicole pulled out a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and her black hoodie. She secured the bracelets around her wrists and changed, sliding on her vans and walking out of her room to be met with Sam and Dean who both wore identical expressions.

"Guys don't." Nicole said, walking out of the house and into the Impala. Dean and Sam joined her a minute later and Dean started up the car.

"Nicole, have you told him…" Dean started.

"No, not yet." Nicole said, looking out the window.

"Nic we're leaving…" Sam started.

"Tonight, I know. Don't worry about it." Nicole snapped. The rest of the ride was silent but Nicole knew what her brothers were thinking.

When they got to school, Nicole immediately hopped out of the car and headed inside to find her friends and love waiting in the lounge.

"Hey Nicole." Reid said, standing up and walking up to her, placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her passionately. Nicole kissed back with the same passion and fire that she was receiving from him. They both pulled back breathing heavily and Reid rested his forehead against hers.

"What was that for?" Nicole asked.

"I love you Nicole." Reid answered.

"I love you too Reid." Nicole answered, leaning up and giving him another kiss. She felt warmth inside when she said those words that was quickly replaced by coldness when she remembered that in twenty four hours, she would not be with him anymore. They sat down and talked until they bell rang and they split up for class. Reid took her hand as they walked down the hall toward their English class. Nicole saw Sam a few feet ahead of her, looking at her with the same sympathetic expression that he and Dean had been giving her earlier. Shaking her head, she walked into her class with Reid and Tyler beside her.

* * *

After school, Nicole walked out with Reid behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on his shoulder as they walked. She walked over to where everyone was standing, talking about the party at the dells. Nicole hit herself mentally, forgetting about it. 

"Nicole, are you going?" Kate asked.

"I'm planning on it." Nicole said, biting her lip.

"Nicky." Dean called. Nicole turned around and saw him waiting by the Impala.

"I'll be right back." Nicole said, leaving them and walking over to him. "What is it?"

"Dad's leaving now, he's making Sammy drive the moving van." Dean told her.

"So am I going with you?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to leave until later. I know the way." Dean told her.

"A-Alright." Nicole said nodding. "So can I stay with Reid, I still have to say goodbye." Nicole told him.

"Yeah, just be home by nine." Dean said, kissing the top of her head and driving away. With a sigh, Nicole turned back around and walked up to Reid, giving him a long, passionate kiss. When she pulled back, she leaned up to his ear, panting.

"Can we go to your house now?" Nicole asked. She felt Reid's heart rate quicken as he said goodbye to the guys and walked over to his car. They both got in and Reid sped off toward the big house about ten minutes away. Reid broke a few laws as they got there in three minutes. When Reid parked in the driveway, his eyes went black and they were instantly in his room. Nicole felt his lips on hers as they made their way back toward the bed where Nicole and Reid had spent most of their time recently. Their clothes were soon shed as they laid beneath the covers, kissing and showing their love for one another.

* * *

Six hours later, a little after eight thirty, Nicole and Reid both got dressed again. Reid tried to kiss her but Nicole just pulled away. 

"Nicole, what's the matter?" Reid asked. Nicole muttered something so quietly that Reid couldn't hear it.

"Nicole, what?" Reid asked, moving closer to put his hands on her hips.

"Don't." Nicole said, backing away.

"What did I do Nicole?" Reid asked, confused. Again Nicole muttered quietly so Reid couldn't hear. "Nicole, tell me."

"Idontloveyou." Nicole muttered.

"What?" Reid asked, not sure if he heard correctly. Nicole sighed before answering.

"I don't love you." Nicole said, looking up at him, her eyes revealing no emotion.

"Nicole, I don't understand." Reid said confused.

"I said I don't love you. I never did." Nicole told him.

"I don't believe you." Reid said after a few minutes.

"I don't care if you believe it or not. It's the truth." Nicole said coldly.

"Why are you saying this?" Reid asked.

"Because it's the truth and we have to face up to it. I don't love you and we wouldn't work out anyway." Nicole answered.

"There's something else." Reid said, sensing it wasn't the real reason.

"There is nothing else. We wouldn't work out and I don't love you." Nicole said again.

"I know you don't mean that." Reid said, moving closer to her.

"I don't love you!" Nicole yelled, pulling off the necklace he gave her and throwing it on the floor before running out of his room and down the hall to the door. Giving one last look at the house, she ran out and in the direction of the house she was leaving. She didn't stop running until she got there to find Dean walking out of the house.

"Why didn't Reid drive you?" Dean asked.

"Lets just go." Nicole said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Did he take it that bad?" Dean asked as he walked to the driver side.

"Dean, stop please." Nicole said, putting in her headphones and looking out the window as Dean took off down the road. The look that had been on Reid's face was still imprinted in her head, the hurt, the sadness. As they drove out of Ipswitch, tears fell freely from Nicole's eyes as she thought about him. He was her first love, he would probably be her only love and now he thought that she never loved him. Soon, she fell into a restless sleep, images of Reid sneaking their way into her dreams.

**Not my best but I wanted to get this up before Smallville and Supernatural. It would've been better but I kinda ditched history cuz my teacher's a prick and my mom found out so yeah.**


	13. Missing Him

_Nicole was walking along a beach as the sun started to set. She wore a small frown as she rubbed her arms as the cold started to take over. Arms suddenly wrapped around her, trying to keep you warm._

"_I love you." Nicole muttered._

"_I know." Reid whispered._

"_I told you I didn't." Nicole said._

"_I know." Reid repeated._

"_I left without explaining." Nicole whispered._

"_I know." Reid said again._

"_I miss you." Nicole said, turning around._

"_I know." Reid said a final time before bringing their lips together in a tender, loving kiss._

_

* * *

_"Nicole." Nicole felt someone shaking her but she didn't want to leave. "Nic, wake up." Opening her eyes, Nicole saw Sam looking down at her worriedly. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nicole said, sitting up and getting out of bed.

"You sure?" He pressed.

"I'm fine Sammy, give me a minute to get changed, alright." Nicole said, forcing a tired smile.

"Alright." Sam nodded before walking out of the room. With a sigh, Nicole walked over to her closet and pulled out a dark pair of jeans and a black tee. She quickly slipped them on followed by an AC/DC hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging. She slipped on her shoes before sighing and walking out of her room to find Sam and Dean waiting for her. She saw the sympathetic look on their faces and let out a frustrated breath. She had seen that look for three weeks straight and she was tired of it.

"Can we just get out of here." Nicole snapped. They just nodded and walked out to the Impala. Nicole got into the backseat as Dean drove off toward the high school that Sam and Nicole had just started three weeks earlier when they first moved to Pittsburg. The high school was smaller, smaller than the one in Ipswitch and Nicole hated it. Since they moved, Nicole refused to really talk to anyone besides Sam, she learned her lesson about getting too attached to someone. When they pulled up to the school, Nicole immediately jumped out and walked into the school and to her locker. She pulled out her physics book and slammed her locker closed before heading toward her class which was empty this early in the morning. Everyone else was still in the lounge, hanging out with their friends. Nicole just sat back in her seat as she waited for class to start.

* * *

After school, Nicole rushed out of the small building that was crowded with students and waited on the bench for Sam to meet up and Dean to pull up. She looked around and rolled her eyes. She hated the school so much, Ipswitch had a diverse group of people, this school only held people who followed each other. 

"Hi, you're Nicole right?" Nicole turned and saw a redhead girl with too much make-up walking over to her and sat beside her.

"Depends." Nicole answered.

"I'm Robin." The girl introduced herself.

"That still doesn't answer why you're here." Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"Like I love that necklace, where did you get it?" Robin asked.

"What necklace?" Nicole asked, reaching up to find the locket secured around her neck. But she left it with Reid. How did she get it back?

"Anyway, you know that guy who drives you to school, is he single?" Robin went on but Nicole was already standing up and walking away in the direction that the house was in. She vaguely heard Sam calling after her and soon felt him grab her arm.

"Nic, what's the matter? What did she say?" Sam asked.

"N-Nothing. It's not important." Nicole promised as Dean pulled up.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to get away from that school as soon as possible." Nicole said as she got into the back. "Too many followers, not enough originators."

"Nicole." Dean sighed, knowing something else was wrong with his baby sister.

"Just drive." Nicole said as dark clouds started forming in the sky. As they pulled up to the new house and walked in, lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the sky, followed by heavy rain pounding down.

"Looks like we just made it." Sam said, looking out the window at the rain.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna take a quick shower." Nicole said as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower and slipped out of her clothes before getting in, the warm water soothing her muscles and the steam clearing her clouded head. She stayed under the hot stream until Dean knocked on the door, telling her that dinner was ready. Nicole got out and wrapped a towel around her body before walking into her room and pulling out a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms and a black long sleeved shirt.

When she walked out of her room, she found her brothers sitting on the couch in the living room with a pizza box sitting on the table in front of them.

"Started without me? Thanks a lot." Nicole muttered, jumping over the back of the couch to sit between them.

"Well you were in the shower for over an hour." Dean said as Nicole took a slice of pizza from the box.

"Well it was warm, sue me." Nicole said, taking a bite. "So what are you two watching?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas." Dean told her.

"Didn't we already have to deal with that?" Nicole asked.

"Yea but this version is better." Dean said. Nicole nodded and the three of them watched the movie.

* * *

At two in the morning, it was still pouring rain out and Nicole was still awake watching the rain pour as she sat by the window with her knees up. She rested her head back against the wall as she continued to watch the rain. Sam and Dean had both fallen asleep two hours earlier and John was gone on a hunt. She had her radio beside her, What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts playing softly beside her. She slipped off the locket from around her neck and held it in her hands, looking at it. 

Nicole remembered when Reid had given it to her. She had cried, she hugged him, and then she kissed him. Then she remembered when she'd given it back when she told him she didn't love him and tossed it on the floor before leaving Ipswitch. She didn't know how Reid had found her and given it back to her, but she knew that he still thought about her, just as much as she thought about him.

"I-I can't do this anymore." Nicole muttered, looking down at the locket. "I can't stay here." Slipping the locket back around her neck, she stood up and grabbed her duffle from beside her bed and started throwing in her clothes and photos. She zipped the bag and placed it on her bed before walking over to her desk and writing a small note to her brothers.

_Smammy and De,  
I'm sorry, I can't stay here anymore, I miss him too much. I tried to forget about him but every time I do it just hurts too bad. I need to be with him, I know we're meant to be, I just do. Please don't be mad, I love the both of you so much. I'm sorry, hopefully I'll hear from you after you've both cooled down.  
Nicky, Nic  
P.S. Happy Birthday De._

Nicole placed the note on her bed followed by a box containing a dagger with Dean's name inscribed in the handle. She picked up her bag and turned off the light before quietly walking out. She put the bag down in the hall and opened the door, leading to Sam's room. She found him in a deep sleep and walked over to the bed.

"I love you Smammy, I'm gonna miss you." She leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead before walking out and into Dean's room. "I'm sorry I'm gonna miss your Birthday De." She kissed him on the forehead as well before turning out and closing his door behind her. She picked up her bag and slipped on her shoes before walking out of the house. She ran across the street to her neighbors Malibu that she had seen her leave the keys in earlier that day. She tossed her bag into the passenger seat and brushed back her hair that was now soaking wet from the rain that was still pouring. She started up the car and with one last look at the house, sped away toward Massachusetts.

* * *

Nicole pulled into Ipswitch at four forty five in the morning. Most parents were just getting up for bed, but she knew everyone in the Garwin household would be asleep until at least five thirty. When she was five minutes away from his house, the car she was driving ran out of gas. With a sigh, she pulled her bag out of the passenger seat and got out of the car. It was pouring rain even here as Nicole walked up the street until she got to Garwin Mansion that she'd visited so many times. By the time she got through the gates, she was soaked completely through her clothes and she was shaking badly. She walked up to the door and took a breath before knocking on the door loudly. She knew that from Reid's room you could always hear someone at the door. She heard footsteps coming toward the door and bit her lip, waiting to see him again. When the door opened, Reid stood there tiredly in grey sweatpants and no shirt. When he saw her, his eyes widened. 

"Nicole." Reid said, shocked. Nicole didn't say anything, just launched herself into his arms and hugged him close to her. "Nicole, what are you doing here?"

"I love you Reid, more than anything." Nicole said as she pulled herself closer to him.

**So what do you think? I personally like it.**

**I might have a new story either up today or tomorrow, it's a crossover with Supernatural and Harry Potter. Like, awesome me.**


	14. First Day Back

After their hug had ended, Reid lead Nicole into the house and into his room where she changed into a dry pair of his sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. After she had changed, Nicole tried to talk to him but Reid told her to get into bed and warm up, they'd talk in a few hours. She nodded and instantly fell asleep.

Reid just watched her as she slept, she look so tired and she had a small smile on her face. He was brought out of his thoughts as his alarm went off. He quickly rushed over to it and turned it off before turning to Nicole who groaned and turned around. Reid smiled for the first time since she left and let out a small laugh.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, Nicole woke up to find Reid sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"Morning." Nicole said giving a small yawn.

"More like afternoon." Reid said, turning to look at her. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" Nicole nodded and sat up.

"My dad told me we were leaving for good. I didn't want to leave and still have feelings for you so I thought it would be better to tell you I didn't love you, thinking that we'd fight and then I could yell and then leave, but things didn't go as planned. I missed you too much." Nicole explained. "I love you too much."

"I love you too." Reid said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss to her lips. Nicole heard her phone ring, the chorus to When Angels Fall echoing through the big room. Looking at the caller id, she saw that it was Sam calling.

"You gonna answer it?" Reid asked.

"Not right now." Nicole shook her head as she put down the phone. A few minutes later, the phone stopped ringing and beeped, letting her know she had a voicemail. "I'll check that later."

"You didn't tell them you left?" Reid asked.

"I left a note. They know where I am." Nicole told him. "But I know they're gonna be pissed that I left."

"What about your dad?" Reid asked.

"He was on a hunt when I left. He doesn't know I'm gone yet unless Dean and Sam called him." Nicole answered.

"What'll happen when he finds out?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think that far ahead." Nicole said, biting her lip thinking about what would happen when he found out. "But I don't wanna think about it yet."

"Alright, need something to do to keep your mind off it?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why Mr. Garwin, what do you have in mind?" Nicole asked with an innocent smile.

"How about I show you." Reid said, capturing her lips into an intense kiss as they laid down on the bed together for the first time in almost a month.

* * *

Around three o'clock, they both got changed and went to Nicky's to meet up with Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Kate. When they got there, they walked in with Reid's arm around her waist and Nicole's head resting on his shoulder. 

"Nicole, you're back." Kate smiled and ran up, pulling her away from Reid and into a hug.

"Yeah." Nicole smiled and hugged her back. "I'm hopefully back for good."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Well we kinda moved to Pittsburg and I couldn't stand being away anymore and…" Nicole paused for a second. "Ran away."

"You ran away?!" Kate half yelled.

"Announce it to everyone in Ipswitch why don't you." Nicole said sarcastically.

"What's gonna happen when your dad finds out?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, I want to wait until that happens." Nicole said, taking a seat at the table. Kate opened her mouth to say something else when Nicole's phone rang again. It was still Sam.

"I'll be right back." She said, walking out of Nicky's and standing next to the large building.

"Hello." She said, flipping open the phone.

"Thank god you're alright." Sam said in a relieved voice.

"Listen Sammy, before you start yelling, it was too hard staying away. I thought I could handle it but I had those thoughts again about what I did after you and Dean got hurt and I didn't want to do it again so I left. I really do love him and he loves me too." Nicole said hurriedly.

"Nic, calm down. Okay so me and Dean were peeved earlier but I've calmed, Dean on the other hand is still pissed but he's calming down slowly." Sam told her.

"Wait, what?" Nicole asked.

"I understand, you like Reid and it must've been hard to stay away from him for so long." Sam told her. "I miss you, you're my twin sister, by big sister, but you have to do what your heart's telling you."

"Can you explain that to Dean and have him call me when he's calm?" Nicole said with a small laugh.

"I'll do my best to convince him. But I'll do that if you promise me one thing." Sam said.

"Oh crap, what?" Nicole asked.

"I don't want you living with Reid while you're in school, well, high school." Sam told her.

"Where else am I supposed to stay Smammy?" Nicole asked.

"You can stay for a few days but see if you can stay with someone else. Please." Sam pleaded.

"Alright Sam. I promise." Nicole sighed.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"I'll wait for Dean's call later but I gotta go right now." Nicole told him.

"Bye." Sam said before the line went dead. Nicole closed the phone and slipped it into her pocket before walking back into Nicky's and to the table where everyone was still waiting.

"How'd it go?" Reid asked as Nicole sat down beside him.

"Sammy's not gonna tell on me, he understands why I left but Dean's still miffed and my dad still doesn't know." Nicole answered. "Some shit's gonna go down when he finds out, I already know that." She then turned to Reid and whispered softly so no one else could hear.

"You think you or the guys can do something?" She asked. Reid simply nodded and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

When everyone started heading home, Nicole remembered what Sam told her. She couldn't stay with Reid, she had to find some other arrangements.

"Kate." She said, tugging on her arm, stopping her.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to look at her.

"Sam said that he was okay with me staying here as long as I didn't live with Reid or any guys so I was wondering…" Nicole was cut off when Kate smiled and nodded.

"That would be awesome, we could be like roommates." Kate said happily.

"Would your parents care?" She asked.

"They don't care about anything as long as I'm not having Pogue move in." Kate answered.

"Thanks Kate." Nicole said, hugging her.

"I'll talk to my parents tonight and you could probably move in this weekend." Kate told her.

"Great." Nicole said as Kate walked over to Pogue and Nicole walked over to Reid.

"What was that about?" Reid asked.

"Sam said he was okay with this as long as I didn't live with you." Nicole told him. "So since I need a place to stay, I asked Kate."

"So we can't live together?" Reid asked, putting his hands on her waist.

"No but we can see each other every day. And the occasional sleepover." Nicole said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really now?" Reid asked, leaning down and placing his forehead against hers.

"Yes really." Nicole said with a small laugh as Reid leaned down to place a soft kiss to her lips. The next second, Nicole found that they were back in his bedroom with a smiling Reid in front of her.

**Not my best but I got a headache right now. Don't forget to check out my story Crawling in the Dark. It's an AU Supernatural and Harry Potter. I should have another chapter up tomorrow or late tonight.**


	15. Daddy

That weekend, Nicole moved in with Kate and her parents who told her that they wouldn't be home very often. Nicole thanked them for allowing her to stay with them and was instantly rushed to her new room by Kate. The walls were a light purple and there was a queen size bed in the center of the room with a dresser to the left and a closet to the right.

"This alright?" Kate asked.

"It's awesome. I love your parents." Nicole said with a smile as she put her duffle bag on her bed. Kate was about to say something when Nicole's cell phone started going off.

"Nicole, you might want to hide." Sam's frantic voice came from the other end.

"Why, what's going on?" Nicole asked.

"Dad knows you're back in Ipswitch. He left about four hours ago. I tried calling but you didn't answer." He told her.

"Wait, dad's coming?" Nicole asked sounding equally frantic.

"Yeah and he's pissed off." Sam told her.

"Well no shit, I know he's pissed." Nicole said, biting her lip. "How long do you think I got?"

"Half an hour, maybe. He was going pretty damn fast when he left." Sam told her.

"Shit." Nicole's phone beeped, indicating someone on the other line. She looked at the called id and saw it was her father. "I-It's dad."

"You should probably answer it, he'll just be more pissed if you don't." Sam said.

"Alright." Nicole said before clicking over and sighing. "Dad."

"Nicole Marie Winchester, what the hell were you thinking?!" John yelled. Nicole looked up at Kate who was still standing by the door and could tell she could hear him too.

"I said I was sorry, I had to come back." Nicole said in a small voice.

"You left your brothers and me to hunt on our own, it's too dangerous for us to be split up!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry, I fell in love." Nicole said just above a whisper.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I said I'm in love dad. I tried staying away but I couldn't, it hurt too much." Nicole said louder.

"You're too young to be in love." Her father told her.

"If I remember dad, you and mom fell in love when you weren't much older than me." Nicole said, her voice stronger than when she first answered it.

"Don't use that tone with me Nicole." Her father said sternly.

"Then don't treat me like a damn child." Nicole half yelled. "I know what I'm doing."

"Nicole, you know you can't love anyone, it's too…" John started.

"Dangerous, I know. He knows about that stuff dad, he'll be fine." Nicole told him.

"You told him!?" John yelled.

"There were circumstances dad." Nicole yelled.

"I'm taking you back." John told her.

"No you're not." Nicole said.

"Girls, we'll be back later." Kate's mom called up the stairs before walking out of the house.

"Nicole, I'm going to pick you up and we're going back to Pittsburg and we're going to forget about this argument." John told her.

"Keep believing that. I'm not leaving." With that, Nicole closed the phone and threw it on her bed. She then turned to Kate who had a shocked expression on her face.

"I can't believe you said that to your father." Kate told her.

"He won't do anything." Nicole told him before walking down the stairs and to the front door. Reid was supposed to pick her up in a few minutes and take her out. Pogue got there first though and picked up Kate.

"You want to ride with us?" Kate asked.

"No, I'll wait for Reid. We'll meet you guys at Nicky's in a few." Nicole said as Kate got into Pogue's car and drove away. Nicole sat down in the grass, waiting for Reid to show up. She heard a car pull up but instead of seeing Reid, she saw her father stopping in front of her.

"How did you find me?" Nicole asked, standing up.

"Tracked your phone." John answered, walking over and pulling on her arm.

"Let me go!" Nicole yelled, trying to pull her arm away.

"Don't make a scene Nicole Marie. Just get into the truck." John said sternly.

"No, I'm staying." Nicole said her voice strong and stubborn.

"Don't talk back Nicole, get into the truck." John half yelled.

"No!" Nicole yelled, pulling her arm free. John instantly struck her across the face, causing Nicole's head to snap to the side. She put her right hand on her cheek where her father struck her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Get into the car now." John said his voice low.

"No." Nicole said again. Again John's arm extended out and his palm met with her left cheek.

"Nicole!" Reid yelled, running over to them. "Who the hell are you?" Reid asked angrily, turning to John.

"That's none of your damn business." John said as he went to push him out of the way.

"It is my damn business. I love her and I won't let anyone harm her." Reid said, standing strong.

"She's my daughter and I do not have to explain anything else to you." John said, reaching out for Nicole's arm but Reid grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Don't touch her." Reid said in a low voice. His eyes went black and John flew back against the truck.

"Nicole, he's a demon. Can't you see what he's doing to you?" John asked, standing up and holding a gun.

"He's not a demon." Nicole told him.

"Nicole, his eyes are black as night." John said. Nicole rolled her eyes and went to the back of the truck where she knew he kept holy water and pulled it out. She walked up to Reid and poured some of it onto his hand. Nothing happened.

"He's not a demon." Nicole told him. "He's good."

"How can he not be?" John asked.

"You don't need to worry about it." Nicole said. John shook his head, getting over the whole Reid thing before speaking up again.

"Enough of this, get into the truck right now." John said.

"She's not going anywhere." Reid said, taking Nicole's hand. His eyes turned black for the briefest of seconds before returning to their normal ice blue.

"Alright." John sighed before getting back into the truck and leaving.

"What did you do?" Nicole asked.

"Just something to make him leave. Nothing bad will happen." Reid promised. "What did he do to you?" He looked her over, noticing the red marks on her cheeks.

"I'm fine. I've been hit harder." Nicole promised him.

"By him?!" Reid half yelled, his eyes going black again.

"By demons stupid. Dad never hit me." Nicole told him as she walked back into the house and up to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and wet it before putting it on her cheeks, cooling the sting slightly.

"You still wanna go to Nicky's?" Reid asked, walking up and leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. After a few minutes, Nicole took the cloth off and saw the redness had gone down mostly. She figured by the time they got to Nicky's it would go down more. She left the cloth in the sink and walked out of the house with Reid at her side. They got into the car and drove to Nicky's, figuring that everyone was already there.

"I forgot to tell you. The guys and I got you registered in school again." Reid told her as he pulled up to Nicky's.

"Thanks Reid." Nicole said as she hopped out of the car and walked into Nicky's with Reid beside her. They got to their usual table and found everyone waiting for them.

"Hey, what took so long?" Tyler asked.

"We decided to talk for a little bit." Reid said as they sat down.

"Sure, talk." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, talk." Nicole partially snapped at him. He held up his hands in surrender and went back to talking to Pogue.

"What's the matter Nicole?" Caleb asked, leaning over to her.

"My dad showed up." Nicole whispered in his ear. It was then that Caleb noticed that her cheeks had very light pink handprints.

"He do that?" Caleb asked.

"I'm fine. I've been hit harder." Nicole told him as she turned to talk to Kate. Reid and Tyler had left the table to play pool with Aaron Abbot and his follower Jordan.

"Hey Nicole, you wanna dance?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, sure." Nicole nodded and stood up, following Caleb to the dance floor. The song Rockstar by Nickelback started playing and together they started moving to the music, laughing most of the time. Nicole looked over at the pool tables and saw Aaron push Reid, Reid quickly pushing him back as they walked toward the back door, glaring at each other.

"That's not gonna be good." Nicole said as she and Caleb followed after them, Pogue quickly catching up. When they walked out, they found Aaron and Jordan standing across from Reid and Tyler.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

"I won and this dick won't pay me." Reid said calmly.

"Because you cheated. You must've." Aaron said accusingly.

"Reid, don't do something stupid." Nicole said, putting her hand on his arm.

"Aww, how sweet Garwin, having your girlfriend stick up for you?" Aaron said with a teasing tone.

"Aaron, for once in your life, shut up." Nicole said, glaring at him.

"I can't believe you two made it as long as you did. Everyone figured you'd be broken up by now." Aaron told them.

"You were all wrong." Nicole said angrily.

"That just means it won't be much longer." Nicole let go of Reid's arm and started for Aaron, only to be stopped by Reid wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back and the other guys moving to her sides.

"I think she wants to get a shot it. Alright sweetheart, I'll give you a freebie." Aaron said, holding his arms to his side. Nicole broke free of Reid's hold and started for Aaron. He smirked at her and she smirked back before bringing her right fist back and striking him as hard as she could. Aaron's head snapped to the side and Nicole found herself being pulled back by Reid and the others again.

"Nicole, calm down." Reid said in a calming tone. Nicole instantly calmed down in his arms as he led her away from the alley and toward his car parked out front.

"I didn't mean to hit him, I just…" Nicole trailed off.

"You did mean to hit him Nicole, you were mad at him so you clocked him one." Reid said with a small smirk. "I don't think he'll get on your bad side again." Nicole smiled and gave a small laugh.

"You wanna leave?" He asked with a smirk.

"I guess, but shouldn't we tell them we're leaving?" Nicole asked.

"I'm sure they'll know where we are." With that, they both got into the car and drove away from Nicky's and to Reid's house. When they got there, Reid brought them into his room with a blink and Nicole found herself on Reid's bed with his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him with more passion each passing second.

**So what do you think? I liked it, it wasn't the way I pictured it but still good. It was kinda hard to write when I have other stories stuck in my head.**

**Don't forget to read Crawling in the Dark and Dark Angel, my new stories. They're awesome and you know you wanna read.**


	16. Birthday Presents

Four months later, everything had calmed down, mostly thanks to the boys and their abilities. They all helped with the whole John situation and Nicole hadn't really heard from him at all, but she had heard from her brothers. Sam called everyday to see how she was and Dean called just about every other day. They both understood that she was in love and that she needed to be with Reid. But they both swore that if Reid hurt her like he had done earlier in their relationship, they would both kill him.

It was a Saturday which meant date night at Nicky's. Of course Pogue has Kate and Reid and Nicole had each other, but Tyler and Caleb had started feeling like third wheels. Nicole and Kate decided to make it their mission to get them dates for Saturday night but they could never find anyone deserving enough for them.

"What about Diane?" Kate asked.

"No, she whines too much. I think we'd all strangle her by the end of the night." Nicole shook her head. "What about Brooke?"

"She's the biggest bitch." Kate started.

"She's nice to me." Nicole said with a shrug. "So it looks like this week Caleb and Tyler will be dateless again."

"Well we are trying. Harder than they are I might add." Kate said.

"But the girls in Ipswitch are just…" Nicole started.

"Bitchy, Whiny, and annoying." Kate finished.

"Exactly." Nicole nodded, walking over to her closet and pulling out her outfit, dark blue jeans, a studded belt with the buckle turned to the left, and a black tank top that showed off her toned and tanned midriff. She quickly changed into the outfit and walked into the bathroom to straighten her hair so that it hung loosely in her face.

"Damn Reid's gonna be happy tonight." Kate said from the door with a smile.

"Thanks, I know." Nicole answered with a smirk.

* * *

When Kate and Nicole got to Nicky's, they walked to the back to find the guys already waiting. 

"Hey baby." Kate said, walking over to Pogue and giving him a kiss.

"Hey guys." Nicole said as she walked over to the table. The Caleb, Tyler, and Reid all looked up and their breath caught in their throats.

"Nicole, you look great." Reid said standing up and wrapping his arms around her, placing a kiss to her lips.

"You really think so?" Nicole asked. Reid just smirked and placed another kiss to her lips. When they broke apart, Reid pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to Caleb. Reid who was still standing behind her, put his hands over her eyes.

"What's this about?" Nicole asked, confused. Reid didn't answer, instead a few seconds later he removed his hands and took a seat on her other side. Nicole let out a surprised gasp at the boxes in front of her.

"Happy Birthday." Everyone said at the same time.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Nicole said with a smile.

"We know, we know." Tyler said, making them all laugh.

"Open them." Caleb said smiling at her.

"Alright." Nicole opened the first box which was from Kate and Pogue. Inside was a gold bracelet. "Oh my god."

"Pogue thought you'd like it." Kate said, leaning over and kissing her boyfriend.

"It's beautiful." Nicole said as Reid helped put it around her left wrist. The next gift was from Tyler, it was a thick leather bracelet with studs on it, just like the other ones she had to cover her scars.

"Tyler, this is so awesome." Nicole said, snapping it around her wrist.

"I saw that you really liked them so I found one." Tyler told her with a smile. She was handed the last present from Caleb, she assumed she'd get her present from Reid later. She opened the small box and gasped at earrings inside. They were small hoops with amethyst stones all around the outside.

"Caleb, they're beautiful." Nicole said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys so much." They stayed at Nicky's until about eleven when Kate said she was tired. Pogue dropped her off while Reid, Nicole, Caleb, and Tyler went back to Reid's house. When they got there, they sat in the living room waiting for Pogue to arrive. When he did, they all pulled out more boxes.

"You guys, I don't need any more presents." Nicole insisted.

"Well we thought you'd like them." Tyler said, handing his box to her. Nicole took it and opened it and felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. Inside was a dagger with a black handle with her name engraved in purple on it.

"T-Tyler, it's beautiful." Nicole said, running her finger over the blade. She hissed as she accidentally cut her finger. She placed it back in the box and put it on the couch next to her. The next one was from Pogue and inside the box was another dagger but this one was smaller and didn't have her name on it but it had purple jewels on it.

"Pogue." Nicole said, smiling at it. The box was taken away and another was pushed into her hands. It was bigger than the other two and when she opened it, she almost cried. It was a sword with the name Winchester in silver lettering on the handle.

"How can you guys afford all this?" Nicole asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's your birthday." Reid said, hugging her and pulling out a small box.

"No more presents." Nicole protested.

"One more." Reid said, putting the box into her hands. Nicole opened it and broke down. Inside was a silver claddagh ring.

"Reid." Nicole started.

"Nicole, I love you." Reid said, kissing her as he took the ring out of the box and putting it onto her ring finger, the heart pointing in.

"I love you too." Nicole whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb all snuck out of the house while Reid and Nicole made their way up to his room for the rest of her birthday present.

* * *

In the morning, Reid took Nicole home. Earlier when they had first woken up, Reid had Used to put the weapons in her closet where no one could see them. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Reid asked as he parked outside her house.

"Of course." She said, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Bye." She gave him one last kiss before getting out of the car and walking into the house where Kate was waiting.

"And where have you been all night?" Kate asked.

"Reid and I were just talking." Nicole said innocently, walking up to her room.

"Bullshit you were talking." Kate said with a smirk as she followed her up the stairs.

"Fine we weren't talking." Nicole admitted as she went into her room and laid down on her bed tiredly.

"Did he tire you?" Kate asked, causing Nicole to throw a pillow at her.

"Shut up Kate." Nicole muttered, laying her head back down on the bed.

"What, it was an innocent question." Kate said innocently.

"Bullshit." Nicole mumbled as she tried to drift off to sleep but found it impossible. "So when's Pogue picking you up?" Nicole asked a few minutes later.

"In about ten minutes. Are you going out with Reid today?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm kinda sleepy today." Nicole told her. There was a knock at the door and they both knew it was Pogue.

"I'll see you when I get back." Kate said before walking out of the room and taking off down the stairs. Nicole sighed as it got quiet and started to drift off to sleep when her phone started ringing.

"You're so kidding me." Nicole muttered as she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Happy Birthday Nicky." Dean said on the other line.

"You're a day late for that." Nicole told him.

"Yeah I know. Dad and I were on a hunt." Dean told her.

"What was it?" Nicole asked.

"Banshee. What a bitch." Dean said, making Nicole laugh.

"What'd she do?" Nicole asked.

"Scratched the hell out of my back." Dean told her.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dean said.

"You're getting soft without me there to kick your ass every day." Nicole said smirking.

"Very funny Nicky." Dean said and Nicole could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was hilarious." Nicole shot back.

"Dean, who are you talking to?" Nicole could hear John's voice on the other end.

"Bobby sir. Just making sure the Banshee didn't do anything permanent." Dean answered.

"Alright." She heard again.

"What's dad been like?" Nicole asked.

"He hasn't really mentioned anything, it's weird. Like there's a spell on him." Dean answered, making Nicole bite her lip.

"You know what, I'm actually pretty tired. I'm gonna get some sleep." Nicole told him.

"Alright, call you soon. Bye." Dean said.

"Bye." Nicole said softly before flipping the phone shut and tossing it on the bed beside her. She gave a small yawn before turning to lay on her side and falling asleep quickly.

**I know it took me a few days but I couldn't think of anything to write, I've been working on getting my other ideas out of my head. By the way, you should read Dark Angel and Where Angels Fall, they're awesomeness. And if you read them, I'll give you cookies.**


	17. Birthday Surprises

It was the tenth of June, Tyler's seventeenth birthday. He really was the baby of the group which annoyed him to no end. They had gone to Nicky's first like they always did before taking home Kate who wasn't feeling to well. She told Tyler she was sorry that she couldn't stay with them longer before going into the house and going to bed. Nicole felt a little sick as well but stayed with the group, who drove to the edge of town and into the woods.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Nicole asked, looking around.

"What's the matter, scared?" Reid asked with a smirk.

"No I'm not scared." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"Well you should be." Reid said with a playful look in his eyes.

"And why is that?" Nicole asked, playing along.

"Because you're here all alone with me." Reid said, placing his hands on her waist. "And there's no one that can save you."

"I think I can handle you myself." Nicole said, leaning up to kiss him when she heard a loud growl. She pulled back and looked up at the sky. "Son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Where are they guys?" Nicole asked, pulling the gun out from between her belt and her jeans.

"I don't know, I lost them." Reid told her, looking around.

"Caleb! Tyler! Pogue!" Nicole yelled, spinning in a circle trying to figure out where they went.

"Nicole! Reid!" She heard Tyler yell back. Nicole ran in the direction that Tyler's voice came from and saw Caleb and Pogue on the ground with the werewolf starting toward Tyler.

"Tyler!" Nicole yelled. The werewolf turned to her and she instantly recognized him as Jason, the guy she had used to make Reid jealous. He instantly turned and started toward her as she lifted up her gun and shot, hitting him dead on. His facial features changed slightly so he looked more human than monster before falling over dead. Nicole dropped the gun and ran over to Caleb and Pogue who were just recovering from the blows they had received. Luckily the werewolf didn't scratch them, just knocked them down while it went after Tyler.

"Are you guys okay?" Nicole asked as Tyler and Reid helped Pogue and Caleb up.

"We're fine." Caleb said.

"What was that?" Pogue asked.

"Werewolf." Nicole answered quickly. "This must've been his first full moon."

"How do you know?" Pogue asked.

"He didn't really know what to do. All werewolves know how to hunt and kill by their second or third full moon." Nicole answered, going back over to her gun that had stopped smoking and put it away. "But if he was turned then that means there's another one in Ipswitch."

"Another werewolf." Tyler repeated.

"Yeah which means you four gotta get the hell out of here before you get hurt." Nicole told them.

"You want us to go home and let you handle this on your own?" Caleb asked.

"I know how to kill them, you don't." Nicole said.

"We're not leaving you alone." Reid said.

"That's right." Tyler nodded.

"Guys, don't do the macho guy thing." Nicole muttered annoyed.

"We're staying with you Nicole." Caleb told her. "You can't get rid of us."

"God damnit." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Fine but if one of you gets killed or turned, it's your fault."

* * *

Around one in the morning they were still in the woods, searching around. 

"This isn't good." Nicole muttered.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"If it's not here then it might be in town and if it's in town than it could kill someone." Nicole answered.

"Well can't you track it?" Tyler asked.

"Do I look like fuckin google global?" Nicole asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Well you've killed these things before." Pogue said.

"Yeah, my dad usually tracked them, I just followed him." Nicole told him.

"Well that doesn't do much." Pogue muttered.

"Then how about you do your little magic thing and find it!" Nicole snapped, stopping and turning to face him.

"Sorry." Pogue said.

"You're the ones who said you weren't leaving me. If you would've just left, you could be doing whatever you wanted." Nicole went on. "I swear you guys are so…" She just let out a frustrated breath and started walking again.

"Nicole." Reid said, putting his hand on her arm.

"What?" Nicole asked, whipping around to look at him.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked softly.

"I think I made a mistake." Nicole said simply.

"Then we'll take you back home." Reid said.

"No I mean…" Nicole sighed before continuing. "I think I made a mistake coming back."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, hurt.

"I'm a hunter, I like being a hunter but I'm not fully ready to hunt on my own. I still need help, I need my father to finish teaching me." Nicole said mostly to herself.

"So you don't want to be with me?" Reid asked.

"No, I never said that." Nicole said, shaking her head.

"That's what it sounded like to me." Reid half yelled. The other three stayed back, watching them fight, not sure what to do.

"Well then your hearing's fucked up!" Nicole yelled. Reid yelled something back but Nicole couldn't understand, it didn't sound like he was speaking English. Everything started spinning and soon Nicole was on the ground with all the guys rushing toward her.

* * *

When Nicole woke up, she heard a loud beeping beside her that she wished would stop. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a very clean, white room and saw the beeping was coming from a heart monitor beside her. 

"You're awake." Nicole turned to see Reid sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Wh-What happened?" Nicole asked, lifting her hand up to her head.

"You just blacked out when we were talking." Reid said in a soft tone as he brushed her hair back.

"How long have I been here?" Nicole asked.

"Since two o'clock. About ten hours." Reid said.

"The guys go home?" Nicole asked.

"No, they're in the waiting room. They didn't want to leave you." Reid said, making her give a small smile.

"It's good to see you awake Ms. Winchester." A doctor said walking into the room.

"Yeah, it's good to be awake. When can I go home?" Nicole asked.

"Soon." The doctor promised, "But first, we found out what's wrong."

"Okay, care to explain." Nicole said.

"Well we ran some small tests and well…" He started.

"Come on doc, do I have two months to live or what." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing like that. You're Pregnant."

**So what do ya think?**


	18. What did you say?

**Okay so the thing I put in here about where the baby was, I didn't know exactly how to word it cuz like, that happened to me and my mom didn't know she had been pregnant until I was born but I didn't know how to put it into words. This chapter didn't come out the way I expected but I'm tired as hell from school today and I got a shitload of geometry to do so yea.

* * *

**"I'm what?" Nicole asked barely above a whisper.

"You're pregnant. You over exerted yourself, which is why you blacked out." The doctor told her.

"How many months?" Nicole asked.

"Six months." He said.

"Six months?!" Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs. "How is that possible? I haven't gained any weight and I haven't felt anything."

"It's a very rare occurrence, the way your uterus is, your baby didn't stay there instead it drifted behind your ribs." The doctor explained.

"How can I be pregnant that long and not realize it?" Nicole asked.

"When this happens, most mothers don't realize it until they give birth." Nicole didn't know what else to say to him, she was still in shock. The doctor excused himself and left Nicole alone with Reid who hadn't said anything since the doctor walked into the room.

"So we're gonna have a baby." Nicole said softly, looking up at Reid who still looked shocked. "Reid say something." Nicole pleaded.

"I-I." Reid started, snapping back to reality. "I've gotta go." Reid grabbed his jacket and left Nicole alone in the room. Nicole pulled her knees up to her chest and cried to herself. She was seventeen, pregnant, and the man that she loved, the father of her baby, just walked out.

"Nicole." Nicole looked up to see Kate standing in the doorway with a bag in her hand. "What's the matter?"

"I'm pregnant." Nicole said barely above a whisper.

"Oh sweetie." Kate said, walking over to the bed and hugging Nicole.

"I just wanna get out of here." Nicole said pulling away from her friend.

"Alright, I grabbed you some new clothes." Kate said, handing her the bag and walking out of the room. Nicole pulled out the black jeans and black long sleeved shirt, slipping them on quickly. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a black hoodie. Reid's black hoodie. More tears slipped down her face as she threw it back into the bag, zipped it up and walked out of the room. She walked over to the main desk and signed herself out before walking into the waiting room where Caleb, Tyler, Kate, and Pogue were sitting. When they saw Nicole walk in, they all stood up. Caleb and Tyler both walked over to her and enveloped her into hugs, Caleb first then Tyler. Soon she started to cry again.

"He'll come around." Tyler told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Wh-What I-if he d-doesn't?" Nicole asked, clinging onto Tyler. She thought of all they guys as her brothers, but it was stronger with Tyler.

"He will." Tyler promised. Nicole nodded against his chest but jumped back after she got a thought.

"Shit. Sam and Dean are gonna kill me." Nicole said.

"They won't kill you." Caleb told her.

"Yeah, they might be in shock but once they see their little nephew, they'll forget all about being mad." Tyler said.

"Or niece." Kate piped up. She was the only one who didn't know that the child was destined to be a boy.

"Can we get out of here?" Nicole asked, not wanting to be in the hospital longer than she had to be.

"Yeah." Tyler said as the five of them headed outside the hospital and over to the cars. Caleb got into his Porsche, Pogue and Kate got into Pogue's Mercedes that he used when he couldn't use his bike, and Nicole and Tyler got into his Hummer.

"So you wanna go home?" Tyler asked.

"Would you stay there with me?" Nicole asked, not wanting to be alone.

"As long as you want me to." Tyler promised.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Tyler parked the hummer in the street and helped Nicole into the house who had started shaking a few minutes earlier. 

"Nicole, are you okay?" Tyler asked as he helped her up the stairs and into her room.

"No I'm not. I just found out I'm six months pregnant and my baby's father is a jackass!" Nicole yelled, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Nicole, don't cry." Tyler said, sitting her doen on the bed.

"Why not, I have a reason to." Nicole said.

"You're strong Nicole, don't do this to yourself." Tyler said, hugging her. Nicole didn't say anything else, she just cried into Tyler's chest until she fell asleep. Tyler laid her down on the bed but when he tried to move, Nicole protested so Tyler just laid down beside her and soon, he was asleep as well.

* * *

Tyler could hear music playing softly beside him, waking him up. He turned to the side and saw it was Nicole's phone ringing. He looked at Nicole and saw she was still sleeping so he grabbed the phone. The caller id read Sam. Tyler thought for a second before answering it. 

"Hello." Tyler said.

"Where's Nic?" Sam asked.

"She's asleep. She hasn't been feeling great." Tyler told him.

"This Reid?" Sam asked.

"No, Tyler." Tyler said. "I'm her friend."

"Can you put Nic on?" Sam asked.

"She's asleep." Tyler repeated.

"I think something's wrong. Can you please wake her up." Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tyler said, putting the phone down on the bed and turning to Nicole. "Nicole, wake up." Nicole just groaned and buried her head into Tyler's chest. "Nicole, Sam's on the phone." Nicole instantly woke up and looked up at Tyler who handed her the phone.

"H-Hey Sammy." Nicole said as calmly as she could.

"Nicky, what's the matter?" Sam asked instantly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Nicole asked. Tyler gave her one last look before walking out of the room, leaving her alone to talk to her brother.

"I can tell something's wrong." Sam said simply. "Now tell me."

"I…uh. I'm…" Nicole started.

"Nicky, tell me." Sam said calmly.

"I'm pregnant." Nicole whispered but Sam could still hear it.

"What?" He asked. He didn't yell like Nicole thought he would but she could still hear the 'what the fuck did you do' in his voice.

"I'm pregnant. Six months. I didn't know, something about the baby going behind my ribs but I'm pregnant." Nicole told him.

"Nicole, you know dad's gonna kill you." Sam told her.

"I know that's why dad isn't gonna know yet. At least until I'm eighteen. Then he can't yell at me." Nicole said.

"No he can still yell." Sam said.

"Well he can't control me. I'll be legal to do whatever I please." Nicole said.

"Well I won't tell him, but you know you have to tell Dean or he's gonna be mad." Sam said.

"Is Dean there?" Nicole asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Yeah, hold on." Sam said. Nicole bit her lip as she heard moving then whispering.

"What's up Nicole?" Dean asked.

"Um…I kinda gotta tell you something." Nicole said.

"I'm listening." Dean said.

"I'm…pregnant." Nicole whispered the last word so it was barely audible.

"Nicole, how did that happen?" Dean asked.

"You of all people shouldn't need to ask that." Nicole muttered.

"You know what I mean." Dean said.

"I don't know, alright. I went to the doctor because I passed out and he said I was six months pregnant. You want the specifics, ask Sam." Nicole said in an annoyed tone.

"You're so gonna die when dad…" Dean started.

"If you say it you're so gonna be dead." Nicole said.

"Nicole, you're seventeen and you're having a baby." Dean told her.

"So, there have been a lot of fifteen year olds who have been pregnant and had babies." Nicole told him.

"Are you keeping it?" Dean asked.

"Yes I'm keeping him!" Nicole half yelled. She couldn't imagine either killing her baby or giving him up.

"Alright, sorry." Dean said. Nicole could tell he was rolling his eyes on the other end. "How'd Reid take it?" Nicole felt the tears forming again but didn't want to cry while Dean was on the phone.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later." Nicole said before hanging up and throwing the phone on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried again. Tyler heard the phone hit the floor and went back upstairs to see what had happened and found her on the bed crying again.

"Nicole, please stop crying." Tyler said, hugging her again.

"No my boyfriend doesn't want his child." Nicole said. "I knew I shouldn't have come back."

"Nicole, don't say that. We all missed you when you were gone. We're happy that you're back."

"Yeah, sure seems like it." Nicole muttered.

"Just ignore him for now. He'll come around eventually. He loves you." Tyler promised.

"No he doesn't. He doesn't." Nicole cried, shaking her head over and over.

"Nicole." Tyler said, pulling her closer, holding her as she cried into his chest. Soon Nicole had cried herself to sleep again so Tyler laid her down before laying down next to her.


	19. Power

**I would've had this up yesterday but I spent most of my time messing around with the movie maker on my computer trying to make videos and shit. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow but I dunno cause I have a presentation that I've had a month to work on that I haven't even started on yet due Tuesday so yeah.

* * *

**

About a week had passed and Reid still didn't talk to Nicole. Most of her nights, Nicole spent crying about him and the fact that he was practically rejecting their baby.

Tyler came by and called a lot, always trying to make her feel better. Nicole loved him for that but still she couldn't find happiness. She thought about the dagger hidden under her bed and thought about bringing it back out. But then she thought about her child and always shook the thoughts out of her head. She had gone back to the doctor who told her that her child had drifted back down and was now where he was supposed to be.

It was Friday night and while Kate was out with her parents, Nicole was at home with Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue who were all trying to comfort her. They were watching some random movie when Nicole felt as though something was taking over her body. She stood up and walked for the door with the guys following after her, calling her name. She didn't respond as she walked outside, stepping off the sidewalk and walking through all the trees. The boys continued to follow her but they stop calling her name, knowing that she wouldn't respond. They walked for about half an hour before Nicole snapped out of the trance she was in. She blinked a few times and looked up at the small house that looked at least one hundred years old.

"What happened?" Nicole asked, looking around.

"I don't know, we were watching a movie and you just got up and walked here." Tyler said.

"Guys, you know where we are?" Caleb asked, looking up shocked.

"Holy shit." Pogue and Tyler said at the same time.

"What is it?" Nicole asked, looking at them confused.

"It's the settlement House of the Garwin family." Caleb told her.

"Reid's ancestors?" Nicole asked, looking back at the house.

"Yeah." The guys nodded. There was a loud crash from inside the house which confused them because no one ever really went to the settlement houses. The only settlement house where anyone lived was the Danvers' settlement where Caleb's dad stayed. Nicole instantly took off for the house with all the guys following after her. Nicole burst into the house and heard another crash from upstairs. The guys just made it into the house when Nicole took off up the stairs.

"Nicole, wait." Tyler called as she ran up the stairs. When she reached the top floor, what she saw made her eyes widen. Reid was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and his father was standing above him. The guys all caught up to her and were just as shocked.

"Reid!" Nicole yelled as she and the others ran toward Reid. There was some barrier up and the four of them were thrown back into the farthest wall. Nicole got up and started for the barrier again but was again thrown back.

"Nicole, stop. You can't get in there unless you're a Garwin." Tyler told her. Nicole thought about that statement before getting up again and starting toward them. She placed her hand on her stomach and slowly walked forward, fighting against the barrier. Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue tried to go after her but were stopped by the barrier.

"Leave him alone." Nicole said darkly, glaring at Reid's father. He took his eyes off of Reid and focused them on Nicole.

"What are you going to do?" Reid's father asked.

"Nicole, get away from him." Reid said in a pained voice.

"You don't want to know what I'm gonna do to you." Nicole answered, ignoring Reid's statement as her eyes went black and Reid's father went flying back. She walked over to him as he scrambled to get up. He threw his arm up and she went back but landed on her feet. She smirked at him and threw him back into the wall again. Nicole walked back over to him who couldn't get up. She tilted her head to the side and noticed something was wrong with him.

"Cristo." She muttered under her breath. He turned his head up and glared at her. She turned back to where the guys still couldn't get through. She focused her attention on Reid's father again and muttered the exorcism which her father had used over the years. Reid's father started yelling and screaming, the demon trying to stay in the body. Nicole finished the exorcism and the demon couldn't stay anymore as the black smoke emitted from his body and sunk into the floorboards. Nicole started swaying from side to side before falling back, Tyler catching her before she hit the ground.

"Oh wow." Nicole muttered sleepily.

"What the hell was that?" Pogue asked.

"Demon." Nicole answered.

"No I mean the power." Pogue said. "That's never happened before. The mother cannot have the child's power."

"Well don't ask me." Nicole snapped. She turned her head to see Reid still laying on the ground. "Reid." Nicole scooted over to Reid and kneeled beside him.

"I'm sorry." Reid said. "I was just so freaked. I tried to go see you but when I tried, my dad brought me here."

"That wasn't your dad, it was a demon." Nicole told him, brushing his hair back. "It's gone now."

"Wh-What was that you did?" Reid asked.

"Again, I don't know. It just happened." Nicole said.

"We should get Reid out of here." Caleb told them.

"Hospital?" Pogue asked.

"No." Reid said instantly. "I'll be fine."

"He can rest at my place." Tyler said.

"Alright, let's go then." Nicole said, still holding onto Reid as Tyler's eyes went black and the next second, they were in the guest room. They helped Reid onto the bed as Nicole grabbed a first aid kit and started cleaning the cuts on his body. She touched his chest and he let out a hiss in pain.

"You bruised your ribs." Nicole told him. "Hurts like a bitch."

"That happen to you before?" Tyler asked.

"A lot." Nicole nodded as she carefully wrapped up his ribs. "But it happens." She shrugged.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." Reid said, still in pain.

"Reid, just take these and get some rest, alright." She handed him a strong pain killer which he took and a few seconds later he was out.

"So it wasn't his father who did this?" Tyler asked.

"No, it was a demon. Don't know why it did it though." Nicole muttered, confused. "And I really wanna know what the hell's going on."

"With the power thing?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Pogue said that the mother never gets power when they're pregnant." Nicole said.

"That's because we don't get the power until we're thirteen." Tyler explained.

"Well they're gotta be a reason." Nicole said mostly to herself.

"Well we could look in the book of damnation." Tyler told her.

"What?" Nicole asked. The next second, they were in what looked like a cellar surrounded with stone. Tyler lifted his hand and a book came from off the shelf in the corner and settled it into a center of a pentagram as a fire erupted around it.

"Kinda spooky." Nicole muttered to herself.

"Yeah, at first." Tyler nodded as the book opened and started flipping through pages. It stopped on a page with a drawing of a woman holding onto her stomach. Nicole read the page beside the picture bit her lip.

"Okay so what's this prophecy bullshit." Nicole asked.

"It's not bullshit." Tyler said, turning to her.

"'One with great power will have a child with a member of the covenant and will be able to have the son's power while in the womb.'" Nicole read. "I don't have any great power."

"Well maybe it hasn't developed yet." Tyler offered.

"I don't have any power, I'm just the daughter of a hunter and a damn good hunter myself." Nicole told him.

"Well apparently that's not all." Tyler told her.

"Can we just get out of here." Nicole yelled as the book slammed closed and the fire went out.

"Alright." Tyler put the book back and brought them all back to his house. Nicole walked over to the bed where Reid was sleeping and laid down beside him. Tyler left them alone, going into his own room.

Nicole looked up at Reid's face which was scrunched up in pain. Nicole leaned forward and kissed his forehead wishing she could ease some of his pain. As she closed her eyes, all she could think about was what the book said.

* * *

**Okay, this didn't turn out like I wanted but I really have to start on my homework so tell me what you think.**


	20. New Kids and the Dells

After the whole Demon possessing Reid's father thing, everything started getting back to normal. Reid apologized a lot about walking out, he was just shocked. He was going to go see her the next day but that's when the demon took him away. Since then, Reid spent every moment he could with Nicole, Making sure he was good and didn't need anything.

When the middle of August rolled around, it found Nicole at the Dells with Kate and the new girl who just moved in next door, Sarah. Nicole didn't like her very much, there was something about her that she didn't trust. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about Sarah Wenham that screamed evil.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, pointing to Aaron and his new girlfriend Kyra.

"Aaron Abbot. Treats girls like dirt." Kate said.

"And that's his new taste of the month Kyra. Real bitch." Nicole finished off.

"What about him?" Sarah asked, pointing to a guy they didn't recognize.

"New guy. Don't know much about him but I intend to find out." Kate said with a smirk.

"Kate, you're taken, remember." Nicole reminded her.

"Hey, I can think a guy's hot." Kate said defensively. Nicole just rolled her eyes at her friend. "They're here." Nicole looked to where Kate was looking and saw the guys walking toward them.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked.

"The Sons of Ipswitch." Kate and Nicole said at the same time as the guys walked over to them. Kate walked over to Pogue and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him a kiss while Reid walked over to Nicole and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"Hey." Nicole said with a smile.

"Guys, this is Sarah Wenham. Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers." Kate said, pointing to each of the guys.

"And this is Reid Garwin." Nicole said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Sarah said with a smile that bugged Nicole for a reason she didn't know. Sarah and Caleb started talking and Nicole could see that Caleb was attracted to her.

"How's Alec doing?" Reid asked, putting his hands above her stomach. They had decided on a name a few weeks earlier and everyone thought that it was good.

"He's just perfect." Nicole said, biting her lip as Alec kicked.

"Did you feel that?" Reid asked.

"No shit, he's in my stomach." Nicole muttered.

"Oh yeah." Reid muttered, kissing her neck again.

"Give it a rest Kyra." Nicole turned to see Kyra and Sarah standing across each other, Caleb behind Kyra.

"Why don't you give it a rest." Aaron said walking up and getting into Caleb's face.

"God I hate him." Nicole muttered as the two of them walked closer to them.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb said calmly.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said with a smirk.

"These posers make me want to puke." Aaron's friend Michael said, looking at Reid specifically.

"Is that right?" Reid asked, moving to punch him. Caleb held his arm out to stop it.

"Hey, let it go." Caleb told him.

"I think you owe Kyra an apology." Aaron said, making Caleb give an amused laugh.

"Actually, I think it's Kyra who owes Sarah an apology." Caleb said pointing from Kyra to Sarah. Kyra looked back at Sarah who was smiling. Aaron just gave an amused laugh before pushing Caleb back.

"Whoa." The guy that Sarah had pointed to before said, standing between Aaron and Caleb and looking at Kyra. "You were being kinda bitchy." Nicole, who was holding Reid's hand, felt Reid use his power and a second later, Michael threw up all over Aaron's back, making everyone make disgusted faces and laugh.

"You didn't." Nicole muttered.

"I did." Reid whispered. Suddenly the music cut and everyone looked up to where the d.j. was set up.

"Hey guys, Duke just called. He said he saw three cop cars just down old dell road." The d.j. told them.

"Come on." Reid said, taking Nicole's hand and leading her away from the bonfire and up to where they always parked the car. The run was hard on Nicole because of Alec but she tried to push past the pain and ignore it.

"You need a ride back to home?" Pogue asked Kate.

"No, Sarah Drove us out here. Besides it's late. I'm just gonna crash." Kate told him.

"I could use a lift." The guy from before said.

"No problem." Kate said with a smile.

"That was crazy back there." The guy said to Caleb.

"Caleb." Caleb introduced himself.

"Chase. Man, I thought that guy and I were gonna go at it. His friends's puking sure did come at an opportune time." Chase said.

"Didn't it though." Reid said with a smirk at Tyler and Nicole.

"You're an idiot." Nicole muttered, rolling her eyes. They got to the cars and Nicole jumped into Tyler's Hummer. Nicole got into the back as Pogue and Caleb slid on either side of her while Tyler got into the driver seat and Reid got into the passenger seat.

"Sarah wants you man." Pogue said and Caleb laughed while Nicole tried to hide her distaste for the girl.

"My car won't start." Sarah called from her car.

"Hop in with us." Tyler yelled to her.

"Please don't." Nicole muttered so quietly that no one could hear.

"I can't just leave it here." Sarah told him.

"I can fix it." Reid told her.

"Reid, don't." Nicole and Caleb said at the same time but Reid was already out of the car and walking over to Sarah's car. He lifted the hood and looked inside. Nicole felt him use his power before closing the hood.

"Try again." Reid told her. The car started and Sarah smiled widely at him.

"Thank you." She yelled before taking off. The police started to get closer as Reid walked back over to the Hummer.

"Move over." Reid said, opening the driver seat. "Move over."

"It's my car." Tyler said as he moved over to the passenger seat.

"Just move over baby boy." Nicole said as Reid slid into the driver seat and took off in the opposite direction of the cops. They got a few feet away before the cops started closing in on them.

"No sweat." Reid said as he started going faster. He started whipping around trees, making the car tilt slightly and Nicole's hands instantly went for her stomach.

"Reid, you gotta pull over." Caleb said sighing.

"Oh you wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid said, looking back at him. Caleb looked back at the cops before turning back to face the front.

"Alright, what the hell. Let's loose 'em. Hey, cut across Marblehead, might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb told him as they all agreed and Reid turned the car, heading toward the cliff.

"We're not doing what I think we're doing." Nicole groaned.

"Hell yeah." Reid said, stepping on the gas. They kept going and soon they were all laughing at what was about to happen.

"Step on it. Go." Tyler told him. The road started to get bumpy and they all started bouncing slightly which was scary Nicole a little. They went over a small mound and landed back on the ground, hard. The guys laughed while Nicole held onto her stomach tighter. Nicole looked forward and saw they were almost at the cliffs.

"You guys ready?" Reid asked. Caleb just looked like he didn't want to do it anymore.

"Come on Caleb. It'll take all of us." Pogue told him. The sound of a car horn came from behind them and Nicole guessed that the cops were trying to warn them about the cliffs. Reid just responded by going faster. Reid's eyes went black first, then Pogue's, then Tyler's, and finally Caleb's.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" Reid yelled as he went as fast as the car could go. Just as they went over the cliff, Nicole's eyes instinctively went black, wanting to make sure this went right so nothing happened to Alec. They seemed to be going down but soon found themselves in the clouds and falling toward the ground. The cops had gotten out of the car and were standing by the cliff. The Hummer crashed down right behind them and the cops turned around, shocked and confused as the five of them laughed. Reid moved the car into reverse and took off as fast as he could before turning the car and going forward. They drove away from the dells and back to town. They dropped off Caleb and Pogue at Caleb's house so Pogue could get his bike and head back home.

"Nicole, you going home?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm going to Reid's." Nicole said.

"Yeah, home." Tyler said with a smile. Even though she was supposed to be living with Kate, she spent most of her time at Reid's.

"Whatever you say baby boy." Nicole laughed leaning against the car door. A few minutes later, Reid pulled up at his house and got out of the car before helping Nicole out.

"Such a gentleman." Nicole smiled as Reid wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Night guys." Tyler said.

"Night Baby boy." Nicole said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before returning to Reid's embrace and walking into the house with him. As they walked up to his room, they passed by Reid's father who didn't really say anything. After finding out about the demon possessing him, he partially blamed Nicole for bringing demons into their lived. Reid had gotten mad and yelled at him for it so now they didn't really talk to each other. They walked into his room and closed the door behind them.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked, turning her around in his arms.

"It's nothing." Nicole said shaking her head as Reid just gave her a skeptical look. "I just get some weird vibes from Sarah and Chase."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"I don't know, like it's really strong with Sarah but that might be because I've been around her longer. But when I'm around them, I feel wrong." Nicole explained as best as she could.

"Do you think they're possessed?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I can try the Cristo thing but I'll have to be around them." Nicole told him.

"Well just forget about it for now." Reid said, placing a kiss to her lips. "You're here and nothing's gonna happen to you."

"I love you, you know that?" Nicole said with a smile.

"I love you too." Reid said walking them over to the bed and laying them both down. "And I love you too." Reid said, kissing her stomach.

"Reid, that tickles." Nicole told him.

"Well Alec needs some love too." Reid told her, making her laugh.

"You're too wonderful." Nicole muttered as she laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.

**I personally liked it, what about you guys?**


	21. AN: Check it out

Okay I know I haven't updated in forever. You see, I found the movie maker on the computer and I started messing around with that thing for about a month. lol. It wasn't a waste though, I made a few videos, two of which are on youtube now. If you love me you'll go check them out, the link is on my site, and I promise I'll have the next real chapter up either tomorrow or Tuesday. Luv ya all.


	22. Weird Feelings

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. Here is my present for you. You know what would be an awesome present for me? If you would comment my stories and my videos on youtube, Especially All Around Me. That Vid is like my baby. lol. The link can be found on my profile. Love ya.**

The next morning, Nicole woke up to find Reid already up and walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Nicole couldn't help but bite her lip and smirk at the sight.

"Are you gonna get up?" Reid asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. It's so much warmer in here." Nicole replied, curling up in the bed and looking up at him.

"I agree but it's the first day of class." Reid said, walking over to the bed.

"Since when do you care about school?" Nicole asked, raising herself on one elbow. Reid looked down at her and shrugged.

"If you get up, I'll give you a present." Reid tried. Nicole muttered something under her breath as she got out of bed and stood in front of him.

"Okay. Where's my present?" Nicole asked. Reid smiled before leaning down, bringing their lips together. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. When they broke apart, panting slightly, Reid rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her.

"That was nice, but where's my present." Nicole said with a small smirk. Reid just shook his head and kissed her softly.

"Come on, get ready." Reid pulled away from her, making her pout. Sighing, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black AC/DC hoodie. She put her hair into a messy ponytail before turning back to Reid who had also changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"You look beautiful." Reid told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you talking about, I'm huge." Nicole said.

"You're not huge. You're beautiful." Reid said, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Now, we should head to school."

"No. No school." Nicole shook her head. Reid gave a small laugh before taking her hand and leading her out of the house and into the car. He drove off toward the school as Nicole stared out the window, watching the trees and houses whip by. As they got closer to the school, a bad feeling started to creep into Nicole's chest. She felt something touch her shoulder and jumped in her seat before turning to Reid who quickly withdrew his hand.

"Nicole, are you alright?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Nicole nodded.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked again.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded again as she got out of the car, Reid following behind her as they walked up to the school. They all walked into the lounge to find Tyler, Pogue, Kate, and Caleb sitting in their usual spots, and much to Nicole's dismay, Chase and Sarah were also there. Reid picked up on Nicole's discomfort almost immediately.

"We don't have to go over there." Reid told her. At that moment, Kate looked up and called them over.

"Yes we do." Nicole sighed. Reid kissed the top of her head and took her hand as they walked over to the group. They took a seat next to Tyler which was as far away from Chase and Sarah as they could get.

"Christo." Nicole muttered so quietly under her breath that Reid could barely hear. She watched Sarah and Chase but nothing happened.

"They're not possessed." Nicole whispered quietly.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing." Nicole shook her head as she looked down at her schedule. "God damnit, History first?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Really, with who?" Sarah asked, turning to her.

"Banner." Nicole said, trying to keep the distaste out of her voice.

"Cool, me too." Sarah smiled.

"Same here." Chase spoke up.

"Great." Nicole tried to force a smile as she turned to Reid. "I'm going to be all alone with them."

"Nicole, you'll be fine. Nothing will happen in class." Reid promised, brushing her hair back.

"How do you know. They can make it seem like an accident." Nicole said worriedly as she put her hands on her stomach protectively.

"Don't worry. Alec will be fine." Reid said, putting his hands over hers. The bell rang, signaling they had five minutes to get to class.

"You coming Nicole?" Sarah asked, standing up beside Chase.

"Everything's going to be alright." Reid promised, placing a soft kiss to her lips. Nicole nodded before standing up and walking over to them as they walked to class. Nicole took a seat in the back, wanting to be alone but Chase and Sarah just followed her, taking a seat on either side of her.

"So Nicole, what's your story?" Sarah asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked, turning to Sarah.

"Well I told you and Kate everything about me and Kate told me everything about her, but I don't know anything about you." Sarah said.

"There's nothing to tell. I moved around a lot with my dad and brothers. When I came here, I fell in love with Reid. My father made me move again but I came back here." Nicole summed up quickly as the teacher started talking, explaining how the class would go this year.

"God could this be any more boring?" Chase muttered.

"Probably." Nicole muttered, still looking forward. The rest of the period, Chase and Sarah tried talking to her but she blew them off as much as possible, not comfortable where she was. When the bell rang, Nicole practically jumped out of her seat and walked as fast as she could to her Chemistry class where Tyler and Pogue were sitting at a lab table.

"Nicole, what's the matter?" Tyler asked, looking at her worriedly.

"N-Nothing. I'm good now." Nicole answered.

"What was the matter before?" Pogue asked.

"Hey." Chase said as he and Sarah walked into the classroom and looked at Nicole.

"Hey." Pogue said.

"You guys are in here too?" Tyler asked.

"No we're just ditching our class." Sarah said with a small sarcastic smile. The bell rang and Nicole took a seat at a lab table with Pogue to her left and Tyler to her right. The teacher started talking while Nicole zoned out until a piece of paper appeared in front of her. She turned to see Tyler looking at her before she turned her attention back to the note.

'_What's the matter?' _She gave a small smile that Tyler was concerned about her.

'_I don't trust Chase and Sarah as far as I can throw them.' _Nicole wrote before sliding it back to Tyler. He looked down at it confused before scribbling something down and sliding it back.

'_Why? What did they do?'_

'_Nothing really. I just get a bad feeling around them.'_

'_You've always had good instincts.' _

'_Yeah, that's what Sam and Dean always said. I just don't like being alone with them.'_

'_Well you're not alone with them now. And next period you're with Caleb, and then after that you have all of us.'_

'_Thanks Ty. Should I tell Caleb how I feel about Sarah. I mean, he likes her.'_

'_I can't tell you what to do Nic, you know that. But if you think Sarah's bad news and wants to either hurt him or us or anyone, he should know.'_

'_I just don't want him getting mad at me.'_

'_He won't be mad Nic. He can't be mad at you, you're like his baby sis. You're like a baby sis to all of us.'_

'_But I'm older than you baby boy.'_

'_So, you're still a baby.' _Nicole rolled her eyes at this and lightly hit his arm as the bell rang. Nicole got up and Pogue and Tyler each walked on either side of her as she walked to her next class, Calculus.

"You guys don't need to do this." She told them.

"Do what?" Pogue asked.

"Act like my own special secret service." Nicole said. "I can walk to Calculus on my own."

"We're just making sure you're alright." Tyler said.

"I am alright so go to class." Nicole said walking in front of them as they split up for their separate classes. When Nicole walked into class, she spotted Caleb and immediately took a seat next to him.

"How are your classes going?" Caleb asked.

"Just peachy. I've zoned out in each of them." Nicole answered.

"Well you won't in this class because I'm making sure you stay awake." Caleb said, smiling over at her.

"Thanks ever so much." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Caleb." Sarah said, walking into the classroom.

"Hi Sarah." Caleb said, smiling up at him.

"This is cool, having the same class." Sarah said.

"Yeah, it is." Caleb nodded. Sarah looked around for a seat. Luckily for Nicole, there weren't any around them so she was forced to sit up front beside Kyra. As class began, Nicole decided that she should tell Caleb what she felt. She quickly wrote down a small note and tossed it on his desk.

'_Caleb, I know you prolly don't want to hear this because you like her, but I have a bad feeling about Sarah. Chase too.' _Caleb looked down at the note confused before looking at Nicole and writing something back to her.

'_What do you mean 'a bad feeling'?' _

'_As in when I'm near them I feel weird, like bad weird.'_

'_Maybe it's just Alec's power getting to you. I mean, you're the first woman to actually have powers while pregnant.'_

'_It's not the power. It's them Caleb. There's something wrong with Sarah and Chase.'_

'_Sarah has been nothing but nice Nicole.'_

'_So? Some demons are nice to trick you, then they strike.'_

'_So you're saying Sarah's a demon.'_

'_No I'm not saying she's a demon. I'm saying be careful around them Caleb.'_

'_I will be. You know I'm always careful.' _Nicole felt a chill on the back of her neck and turned, finding nothing there. Nicole looked back at the front to find Sarah looking at her. The bell rang and they all walked out of class. Nicole still had the feeling on the back of her neck. Caleb sensed that something was wrong and put his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"You alright?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah there's just this feeling I can't shake off." Nicole said as he led her to their English class where they'd meet up with the rest of the covenant.

"It's probably just the power. It can make you feel kind of weird." Caleb told her. "Especially if you weren't prepared for it."

"I really hope so." Nicole said as they walked into the class.

"Caleb, you better not be trying to steal my girl away." Reid said, noticing Caleb's arm around Nicole.

"Reid, you know no one can steal me away from you." Nicole said moving away from Caleb and wrapping her arms around Reid's neck. "I love you too much."

"No PDA." The teacher said walking into the room. "Ms. Winchester, Mr. Garwin, why am I not surprised to see it's you two."

"What can I say. I love this girl." Reid said, kissing the top of Nicole's head.

"And I love this boy." Nicole said, kissing Reid's cheek.

"Alright, enough you two. Take your seats." They complied, Nicole sitting with Reid to her left, Tyler to her right, Pogue sitting in front of her, Kate to his left and Caleb to his right. Nicole was happy with this seating arrangement because it meant Chase and Sarah couldn't sit anywhere near her. Nicole started spacing out as the teacher talked about the novels they would be reading that year.

"Stephen King." The teacher said.

"Yeah, Dream catcher was the shit." Reid said, making everyone laugh as he smirked at Nicole.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of…" Nicole didn't hear any more, the chill she felt before came back and she felt as though someone was standing right behind her. She turned and found no one there.

"Nicole." Nicole looked over at Reid who was looking at her worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Nicole said, turning back around.

"Are you sure. You seem a little spacey." Reid said.

"I said I'm fine and I am." Nicole promised. She looked at Chase who was sitting a few seats away and saw him looking back at her. She shook her head and looked back down at her desk. There were three different notes sitting there each saying the same thing.

'_are you alright?' _Nicole looked up to see Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler all looking at her and nodded. She had another bad feeling in her chest and knew she couldn't stay anymore and raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Winchester." The teacher said.

"Can I go to the nurse. I don't feel that great." Nicole said.

"Of course Ms. Winchester." He said as Nicole got up and walked out of the classroom and toward the Nurse's office.

"Ms. Winchester, what's the matter?" The nurse asked as she walked in.

"I don't feel too good. I think I'm getting sick." Nicole told her.

"It might have something to do with the pregnancy. You are close to your due date, are you not." The nurse asked.

"Yeah, about another three weeks." Nicole answered.

"I think you should go home, get some rest." She told her.

"A-Alright." Nicole nodded as the bell rang. Nicole walked out to the hall and toward her English class to find Reid.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked, walking over to her.

"The nurse thinks it has something ot do with the pregnancy. She thinks I should go home." Nicole told him.

"Alright, I'll drive you. I'll only miss part of lunch anyway." Reid said as he led her out of the school and into the car. He quickly drove her back to his house and helped her into the house and up to his room.

"You stay in bed, alright." Reid said, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Nicole said, laying down and closing her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

**Yes I know it's kinda short, well...not really but I wanted to get this up now. The next chapter will contain a scary dream for Nicole and maybe some other little surprise. Again, Have a great Holiday break. **


	23. Dreams and Darklings

**Yay, it's Christmas!!! I got the books I wanted so I'm all happy. lol. Only bad thing about it being Christmas is that I have to start working on all my homework tomorrow otherwise I'm going to fail Geometry and Effective Writing and I can't do that at all otherwise I'll never get my laptop or my contacts that I desperately want. lol.**

_

* * *

Nicole was at what looked like an old barn but she wasn't exactly sure. She looked around, searching for she didn't know what but knew it was there with her. She turned and saw light blonde hair and immediately knew who it was. She ran over to a very bloodied up Reid. _

"_Reid." Nicole said softly as tears fell from her eyes. Reid wasn't moving and he wasn't breathing. "Reid please wake up. Alec is going to need you."_

"_Mommy." Nicole turned to find a girl around the age of four with long chocolate brown hair and ice blue eyes. "What's wrong with daddy?"_

"_Wh-Who are you?" Nicole asked._

"_Don't play Mommy. What's wrong with daddy?" The girl repeated. _

"_I-I d-don't know." Nicole said looking from the girl back to Reid._

"_Mommy!" The girl yelled. Nicole turned quickly to find Chase holding a knife to the girl's throat._

"_Chase, let her go!" Nicole yelled, standing up and glaring at him._

"_I don't think so Nicky. You see, her power is great even at her young little age. And you see, I want power." Chase said slitting the girl's throat as Nicole yelled._

* * *

Nicole shot up in bed with a yell, breathing heavily. The dream felt so real. The little girl's scream was still ringing in her ears. 

"Nicole." Nicole turned to find Reid and Tyler running into the room. Reid sat down beside her and put his hands on her cheeks, looking her in the eye.

"I-I'm fine. Nightmare." Nicole told him, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell him what exactly happened or not. "I'm alright now."

"Nicole, what happened?" Reid asked.

"It's not important. It's over now." Nicole said. "I'm good, I promise."

"Nicole, please tell me." Reid begged.

"I-It was nothing." Nicole said again.

"Please." Reid pleaded, looking into her eyes again. Nicole sighed and gave a small nod.

"I was somewhere, I don't know where a-and you were lying on the ground, dead. Th-There was so much blood." Nicole looked down, not able to look at him when she said it. "Then there was this little girl who kept calling me mommy and kept asking what was wrong with daddy. And then Chase showed up and slit her throat right in front of me." Tears started to flow from her eyes as she finished. She closed her eyes and saw the girl dying and heard her screams clearly.

"It's okay." Reid said, pulling Nicole close to him. "That didn't happen. I wouldn't let it." he promised her.

"But what if it was a pr-premonition or whatever. What if that will happen?" Nicole asked, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't let Chase do that to me or any child." Reid said, kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't let him do anything either Nic." Tyler said, walking over to them and looking down at her.

"Th-Thanks Ty." Nicole said, giving a small smile up at him.

"Nicole, we were gonna go stop by Nicky's. Are you up to it or do you want us to stay with you…" Reid started.

"I'm fine. I think I'm just going to call Sam and Dean though. I haven't talked to them in a while." Nicole told them.

"You want us to stay here with you?" Tyler asked.

"No I'm good. Go hang out with everyone, I'll be alright." Nicole said.

"I'll be back soon." Reid told her.

"No, have a good time, alright. I'll be fine by myself while you hang out." Nicole told him.

"I love you." Reid said, kissing her softly.

"Love you too. Go have fun." Nicole said with a smile. Reid nodded and he and Tyler left. Nicole sighed and picked up her phone from the nightstand and dialed Sam's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Nicole." Sam's voice said a few seconds later.

"Smammy. How's my fave lil brother?" Nicole asked.

"Tired as hell. Dad's been working us really hard lately." Sam told her.

"That's my fault, aint it?" Nicole asked.

"No it's not your fault." Sam said quickly. Nicole could tell he was scared of what would happen if he didn't say it fast enough.

"Don't worry Sam, I won't do that again." Nicole promised him.

"Good. So how's the baby?" Sam asked.

"Alec still loves kicking the shit out of me." Nicole said as Alec kicked again.

"You sure it's going to be a boy?" Sam asked.

"99 percent positive." Nicole said. "Dad doesn't know does he?"

"Well see, Dean and I were talking about it and we didn't know he was around…" Sam started.

"You guys told him!" Nicole yelled.

"We didn't. He overheard." Sam defended himself. "It was an accident."

"What did he say?" Nicole asked.

"He said he should've known this would happen when you left to be with Reid by yourself." Sam said.

"How much did he yell?" Nicole asked.

"About a week straight. Then he started with the training." Sam told her.

"So it is my fault." Nicole said.

"Nic…" Sam started.

"No it is. Sorry about all the training." Nicole said softly. "I just needed to be with him."

"Where is he anyway?" Sam asked.

"Nicky's. That grille." Nicole said.

"He left you alone?" Sam half yelled.

"I told him to. I wanted to be alone." Nicole said.

"Hey, is that Nicky." Nicole heard Dean on the other line followed by the shuffling of the phone. "Nicky, how are you?"

"I'm good. I heard about what dad's doing. Sorry." Nicole said.

"It's not your fault." Dean said. "How's the baby?"

"Wonderful. I should be having him in a month or so." Nicole said.

"We'll have to sneak away from dad then." Dean said. "We have to be with our sister when she has another little Winchester."

"Technically a little Garwin." Nicole said with a smile.

"He's still going to have your stubbornness." Dean said, making her smile.

"Yeah, Yeah." Nicole said, rolling her eyes. When she looked up, she let out a scream. In front of her was what looked like a very pale boy with dead, black eyes and he was soaking wet.

"Nicky! Nicole!" Dean yelled. Nicole looked down at the phone that she dropped on the bed then back up at the boy who reached out for her before disappearing. "Nicole!" Nicole looked down at the phone and picked it up with shaky hands.

"Nicole, what happened?" Dean and Sam both asked.

"I-I'm fine." Nicole said, trying to breath normally again.

"Nicole, don't lie." Dean said.

"We can tell when you're lying." Sam said.

"I-I just n-need to talk to R-Reid." Nicole told them. "I-I'll call you guys later, alright."

"Nicole, tell us." Dean said.

"I need to talk to him, alright." Nicole said softly.

"Alright, just promise to tell us later, alright." Sam said.

"I promise." Nicole said before hanging up the phone. She looked around the room and found Reid's car keys on the nightstand. That must've meant he went to Nicky's in Tyler's car. Nicole grabbed the keys and hurried down the hall and out of the house to find Reid's car practically waiting for her. She got behind the wheel and sped off toward Nicky's as fast as she would dare go.

* * *

When she got to Nicky's, she found Reid sitting at the back table with the usual group, with the addition of Chase and Sarah. 

"Hey Nicole, are you alright?" Caleb asked as she approached the group. Nicole had taken her appearance in when she got into the car. She was very pale and you could notice the fear in her eyes.

"Nic, what's the matter?" Reid asked, jumping out of his seat and holding her face in his hands.

"I-I need to talk to you." Nicole said, fear in her voice.

"Alright, lets go outside." Reid said, helping her out of the place. Nicole looked back and noticed a smirk hiding behind Chase's concerned frown. Reid helped her outside and turned to look at her. "What happened?"

"I-I saw something in your room." Nicole said. "The dead kid in the papers. He was in there and he tried to touch me. He wasn't like any spirit or anything I've ever seen."

"Nicole, what did he look like?" Reid asked, looking in her eyes.

"Um, he was pale. Dead, black eyes. He was wet. God Reid, he scared me half to death." Nicole said. She hated how scared she was becoming recently. It just wasn't like her.

"Are you sure that's what he looked like?" Reid asked. Nicole just nodded. "Wait right here. I'll be back." Reid said before disappearing into Nicky's. A few minutes later, he came out with Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb.

"What's the matter?" Pogue asked.

"We need to have a meeting now." Reid said as they disappeared from Nicky's and reappeared in Reid's living room.

"Someone sent a darkling after Nicole." Reid said, looking at all of them.

"What is a darkling?" Nicole asked.

"It's like a bad omen." Tyler explained.

"Who sent it after her!" Reid yelled.

"None of us. We were all with you." Pogue said.

"Then who could've sent it?" Tyler asked.

"Are you sure it was a darkling?" Caleb asked, looking at Nicole.

"I don't even know what the fuck it is. Reid said it was so I guess it was." Nicole said, looking down.

"It wasn't any of us." Tyler said.

"We wouldn't do that Nicky." Pogue said.

"Who else could do it?" Nicole asked. "There are only four families with power."

"There used to be five." Caleb told her.

"You said the fifth died off." Nicole said.

"They did." Pogue said.

"The fifth family probably isn't as dead as we thought." Reid said. Nicole felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before emptying any food she had eaten before into the toilet. When she was sure nothing else would come out, she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out before walking back out to the living room where all the guys were talking in hushed voices. When they noticed Nicole, they all stood up and looked over at her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing." Reid said walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death." Nicole said, crossing her arms. She knew the guys were hiding something from her and she also knew that they wouldn't tell her if they thought it was absolutely necessary for her not to know. "I'm gonna go to sleep."

"You want me to go with you?" Reid asked.

"I'll be fine." Nicole said, walking away from the group and to Reid's bedroom. She laid down in the bed and turned to face the window. In the night sky, she could see the full moon and knew that it would be beautiful if she didn't know what came out these nights. She closed her eyes but quickly opened them after seeing Chase and the young girl. She tried to close them again but saw the darkling and again opened them. She stayed like that for another half hour before Reid came upstairs and got into bed behind her.

"I'm sorry Nicole. This is all my fault this is happening to you. I love you." Reid said, kissing her forehead before falling asleep holding her. Nicole stayed awake for another hour before she was able to fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Nicole was back at the barn and immediately searched for Reid. Only she didn't find him. Instead, she found Tyler in the state she had seen Reid in hours before._

"_Tyler." Nicole dropped to her knees beside him. She gently shook him but knew he wouldn't wake. "Ty, come on. Please."_

"_Ty, come on please." A voice mocked behind her. It was Chase again. "How pathetic."_

"_Why are you doing all of this?" Nicole asked._

"_Why else?" Chase asked before he turned into her father. "Nicole, be a good little girl and do what I say."_

"_Your not him." Nicole glared._

"_How dare you say that?" Chase/John said, walking over to her and slapping her. Nicole turned back and glared at him. _

"_My father would never hit me when I'm carrying his grandchild." _

"_How do you know Nicky?" He said before turning into Sam. "Dad's an ass, he would hit you if you were with us."_

"_Stop it!" Nicole yelled._

"_You know it's true." He said, turning into Dean._

"_I said stop." Nicole yelled again._

"_Mommy?" Nicole looked past Chase/Dean to see the little girl from before._

"_You can't save her Nicole. I'm going to get her." Chase said turning into himself again before spinning and stabbing the girl._

* * *

"No!" Nicole yelled in bed, waking up Reid in the process. 

"Nicole, what is it?" Reid asked, looking over at Nicole worriedly.

"He-He killed her again." Nicole told him, trying to hold the tears in.

"I already old you, Chase won't kill anyone." Reid promised.

"You can't promise that." Nicole said. "He's evil, I can feel it."

"Nicole, it's just a dream. Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"Stop promising." Nicole half yelled as tears fell. "You can't keep promising everything's going to be fine."

"Yes I can. It's my job to make sure you're alright." Reid said.

"I can take care of myself, thank." Nicole said turning away from him and laying down, trying to fall asleep again even though she knew she wouldn't be able to. Not with all those thoughts still swarming around her head.

**

* * *

I know, kinda bad and short but I'm supposed to be going to my sisters house in like half an hour and I still have to get dressed and shit like that so yeah. Leave comments here and on my youtube videos and I'll love you forever.**


	24. Confrontation at Nicky's

For the rest of the week, Nicole barely got any sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was someone else dying right before the girl was killed by Chase. It was usually Reid, but sometimes it was Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, or her brothers. She didn't know how to stop it, and every time she was around Chase or Sarah, the dreams got worse.

Nicole was glad when Saturday came around, meaning that she wouldn't have to see Chase or Sarah for two days. But of course she was completely wrong. When Nicole woke up that morning, she heard voices in Kate's room and figured that it was Kate and Pogue, but the other voice was too high to be Pogue's voice. Climbing out of bed, she followed the sound into Kate's room where she found Kate and Sarah talking.

"Good morning Nicole." Kate said with a smile.

"Hey." Sarah said cheerily, making Nicole sick.

"Hi." Nicole said grumpily as Alec kicked lightly. "Damnit, Alec's going to be a hell of a soccer player." Kate and Sarah just laughed.

"Hey, we're going shopping later for some small things, you know, out of boredom. You want to come with?" Kate asked.

"Um, I guess." Nicole said shrugging.

"Well then you should get dressed." Kate told her. Nicole looked down at the pajamas she was wearing and turned back into her room. She walked over to her closet and pulled out jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that covered her small bump as much as it could. She brushed out her hair and applied some make up before walking downstairs to find Kate and Sarah with another guest. Chase. When he saw her, he smiled wide.

"Hi Nicole." He sounded genuine but Nicole didn't believe that nice tone for a second.

"Hi." Nicole said softly.

"So are you ready to go?" Chase asked, looking at all three of them.

"Yeah, lets go." Kate said happily, oblivious to the fact that Nicole wasn't comfortable around Chase and Sarah. Nicole tried to push those feelings away for Kate's sake as she got into Chase's car, Kate sitting in the back beside her and Sarah sitting up front. Nicole looked up as Chase started driving into town and met his eyes in the rearview mirror. She could see the mischievous glint in his eyes before he turned his attention back to the road. Nicole looked down and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down which wasn't easy.

* * *

When they got to a small shop, Nicole was the first out of the car. She had been too close to these people for too long. Kate followed quickly after her as she took off into the store, linking her arm with Sarah's who just laughed. Nicole hurried in after them, Chase quickly following her. Kate and Sarah started talking and looking through aisles so Nicole took one far away from them. She started looking around on the shelves, not really paying attention when she felt something grab her arm. She instinctively pulled it back and turned to see Chase looking at her. 

"Are you alright, Nicole?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I'm wonderful." Nicole answered, moving away.

"Are you mad at me?" Chase asked. He had a hurt look on his face but Nicole couldn't tell if it was real or not. Nicole just sighed and shook her head.

"I have no reason to be mad at you Chase." She told him before looking at the shelves again.

"Then why do you act like you're mad at me?" Chase asked.

"I don't act like I'm mad at you." Nicole said, not looking up.

"Of course you don't." Chase muttered.

"If you don't want me to be mad at you, don't give me a reason to be." Nicole muttered, walking away from him and to the front of the store where she found Caleb getting a prescription.

"Hi Caleb." She said softly. Caleb turned to look at her and gave a weak smile. She could see he was very pale.

"Hey Nicole." Caleb said weakly.

"What's the matter?" Nicole asked. Caleb led her away from the front of the store and into an empty aisle.

"I saw a darkling. The same one you did." Caleb said.

"You saw it too?" Nicole asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but who's sending it?" Caleb asked. Nicole wanted to say Chase but she knew she was driving the guys crazy by saying Chase had power when he couldn't be but she didn't have an explanation.

"I don't know." Nicole said shrugging before giving a yawn.

"You alright?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Nicole told him.

"You getting enough sleep?" Caleb asked.

"Yes father." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Nicole." Caleb said worriedly.

"Yes I'm getting enough sleep." Nicole said.

"You sure. No nightmares?" Caleb asked. Nicole looked up at him and he knew the answer. "What happens?"

"It doesn't matter." Nicole told him, shaking her head.

"Nicole." Caleb said in his 'big brother' voice.

"It's nothing. Just dreams." Nicole said as they walked out of the aisle and to the front of the store where they found Kate and Sarah talking.

"Hey Caleb." Kate said smiling. Sarah turned to look at him and smiled as well.

"Hi." Sarah said softly.

"Hey." Caleb said, looking down at Sarah with his interested smirk.

"Hey, I was going to see if Pogue wanted to go check out that new Brad Pitt flick. You guys wanna come?" Kate asked.

"I'll go." Chase said sneaking up behind them.

"Okay." Kate said with a smirk.

"I can't. I got to run some errands for my mother. You know." Caleb said, shrugging and looking over at Sarah.

"I already saw it." Sarah said quickly making Kate smirk and Nicole roll her eyes.

"Feel like running errands?" Caleb asked, looking at Sarah.

"Sure." Sarah said with a smile.

"What about you Nicole?" Kate asked, turning to her. She thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I'll go too." She said, making sure to not look at Chase.

"Lets go then." Kate said as the five of them split up, Caleb and Sarah to his car and Chase, Kate, and Nicole to Chase's.

* * *

Nicole didn't pay much attention to the movie. She was too aware of Chase looking over at her every five seconds, but covered it up by saying something to Kate that made her laugh. Nicole tried to concentrate on anything but Chase's stare but couldn't, it felt too cold. She could feel every little hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

When the movie ended, Nicole was happy as Chase dropped them back off at the house. Kate got changed into something else quickly as she talked about Chase. How nice he was and how funny he was.

"You have a boyfriend." Nicole reminded her, clearly irritated.

"I'm not going to cheat on Pogue, I'm just saying." Kate said, offended that Nicole thought she'd cheat on Pogue.

"Alright." Nicole said when there was a honk out front.

"That's Chase. He said he'd take us to Nicky's." Kate said. "You wanna go?"

"Alright." Nicole shrugged and followed her out of the house.

"Hello fair maidens." Chase said with a smirk. Kate smiled and giggled while Nicole rolled her eyes. He opened their doors as they both took their seats before Chase got into the driver seat and drove them both to Nicky's.

* * *

When they got to Nicky's, Nicole saw that Caleb and Sarah were already their, sitting at the usual table, talking and laughing. Sighing, Nicole walked over there with Kate and Chase. Nicole instantly took a seat beside Caleb but sighed when Chase sat on her other side. 

"How was the movie?" Caleb asked, turning to Nicole.

"It was alright." Nicole shrugged distantly.

"You alright?" Caleb asked.

"I'll be fine." Nicole told him.

"You sure. I could drive you home." Caleb told her. Nicole looked past him and saw the annoyed expression on Sarah's face that she tried to cover up.

"I'm fine Caleb." Nicole promised him. He smiled and went back to talking to Sarah who was more than happy to steal the attention away.

"Hey." Pogue said, coming over to the table a few minutes later. He kissed Kate's cheek and glared at Chase who was sitting really close to Kate. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the movie, I had to get my bike fixed.

"That's okay, Chase kept me company." Kate said. Again Pogue glared at Chase.

"I just bet he did." Pogue said. Everyone at the table could sense a confrontation about to happen. Nicole could even feel the power that Pogue was trying to suppress.

"You want anything to eat?" Pogue asked, putting his jacket on the back of Kate's chair.

"I'll just pick at whatever you're having." Kate told him as he walked off before continuing to talk to Chase. A few minutes later, both of the guys got up and started playing foosball. Nicole slid over to the chair Chase had been occupying to sit next to Kate and Sarah slid over to sit beside them.

"Chase is so nice." Kate said.

"And hot." Sarah added as Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Kate, don't make me say it again." Nicole said.

"It's not like I'm going to cheat on Pogue. I love him too much to do that to him." Kate said.

"You better not." Nicole said. _'Pogue's like my brother and I won't let him get hurt.'_

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We were all just having fun and now we're watching them have fun." Sarah said.

"That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys." Kate said.

"Give me a quarter." Sarah said looking by the dance floor.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Come on, just give me a quarter." Sarah said, holding her hand out. "I'll show you what girls do." Kate handed her a quarter and Sarah walked over to the jukebox, put the quarter in and selected a song. A second later, I love Rock and Roll started playing making Nicole roll her eyes. She walked over to Caleb who was smirking and took his hand, leading him over to the dance floor and started dancing with him.

"Such a slut." Nicole muttered under her breath. Kate was smiling at them and singing along to the song when Nicole noticed Reid and Aaron pushing each other by the pool tables.

"Not again." Nicole muttered, getting out of her seat and heading toward them. She walked over to where Pogue and Caleb were now standing.

"It's Reid and Tyler." Caleb said before turning to Sarah. "Grab my jacket." He then kissed her cheek and started walking toward the tables.

"You guys need some help?" Chase asked.

"No, just stay with the girls." Pogue said as the three of them headed out back, following Reid, Tyler, Aaron, and his two friends. When they got outside, Reid and Tyler were both facing off with Aaron and his friends.

"What's the problem?" Caleb said loudly.

"None of your damn business." Aaron said, glaring.

"Ben here bet me that I couldn't make a combo shot and…I did." Reid said, turning to look at Caleb and noticed Nicole standing behind him.

"Why don't we just forget about it, okay." Nicole said softly.

"Hey, break it up." The owner, Nicky, said walking over to the door with a bat.

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron said as Nicky left. He walked past Caleb and bumped into him roughly before bumping into Nicole, making her stumble back. Reid glared at Aaron and started for him but Tyler held him back.

"I'm fine." Nicole said after Aaron and his friends had left.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked harshly at Reid.

"We were just playing." Reid said.

"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it." Tyler said. Reid went to move past Caleb and whispered something in his ear when Caleb put his hand on Reid's shoulder, stopping him. Reid grabbed onto Caleb's wrist roughly and when he looked up at him, his eyes were black as coal. Nicole could tell Reid was causing Caleb pain because she heard cracking and she could hear Caleb's breath hitch as he tried not to let anyone know he was in pain.

"Reid…stop." Caleb said in a weak voice. Reid didn't listen and continued what he was doing. Caleb's eyes went black and a second later, Reid was thrown back against the building beside Nicky's. Nicole wanted to run over to him but Pogue and Tyler held her back.

"What will it take for you to get it." Caleb said, starting for Reid. "It's addictive you moron. You've seen what it'll do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us." Reid started getting up from where he landed and glared at Caleb. "And that I won't let happen." A wind started picking up around Reid as he lifted a large metal container and looked and Caleb.

"My power's greater than yours."

"Not until you ascend." Reid said bitterly.

"Alright, go for it tough guy." Caleb said. Reid send the container at Caleb who just sent it in another direction and sent Reid flying back. He smashed through a few crates of empty beer bottles before stopping at the metal fence.

"Reid!" Nicole yelled, pulling herself out of Pogue and Tyler's grasp and running over to Reid, Tyler following behind her. Caleb started for Reid again when Pogue pulled him back.

"Stop it. This is crazy." Pogue said.

"It's for his own good. Abuse it like you did tonight, like you did last night. When you ascend, you'll be as good as dead." Caleb half yelled as Tyler helped Reid up and away from all the glass.

"So I sent Nicole flowers, big deal. I've been doing it for months." Reid yelled.

"Don't play me Reid. I'm talking later and you know it!" Caleb yelled, trying to get away from Pogue.

"The hell I do!" Reid yelled breaking away from Tyler and moving stand right in front of Caleb. "I didn't use later." With that, he pushed past Caleb and walked away from the alley they were in.

"It's not right using on each other Caleb." Tyler said.

"Tell it to Reid." Caleb said bitterly.

"You could've killed him Caleb." Nicole said angrily before storming past him and after Reid, Tyler following her. She found him standing next to Tyler's hummer trying to act as though he wasn't in pain.

"Reid." Nicole said, waking over to him and putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." Reid said, pulling his arm away. Nicole put her hand on his back and felt that the back was wet.

"Reid, you're not fine." Nicole said.

"It's just a scratch." Reid said, moving away from her.

"Tyler, drive us to Reid's. I wanna check out his back, make sure it's not that bad." Nicole said.

"I'm fine." Reid said again.

"Reid, I'm either going to check it with your permission or I'm going to do it without, take your pick." Nicole said. Reid sighed and nodded as they got into the car and Tyler drove the three of them to Reid's house. They got out and walked into Reid's room. Reid took his shirt off when Nicole told him to and she gasped at the sight of all the cuts along Reid's back.

"Reid, lay down on your stomach, alright." Nicole said. Reid sighed and laid down while Tyler handed her the first aid kit.

"Thanks Ty." Nicole said before cleaning the cuts. Nicole heard him suck in a breath as she continued, taking out small pieces of glass and making sure that the cuts would not get infected. When she was finished, Tyler left saying it looked like they would want to be alone. Reid looked physically drained and he was pretty pale.

"You alright?" Nicole asked, running her hand through his hair.

"'m fine. Just tired." He told her, closing his eyes.

"Maybe this is why you should take it easy with the power." Nicole said softly.

"I guess." Reid nodded.

"You get some sleep, alright." Nicole said.

"You stayin?" Reid asked, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm stayin." Nicole said as she quickly slipped out of her jeans and into a pair of Reid's sweat pants. She moved back over to the bed and laid down beside him, facing him. Reid smiled and gave her a soft kiss before putting an arm around her and falling asleep. Nicole smiled softly at him and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the nightmare that was sure to come.

**

* * *

Oh God, I just spent the last two days doing Geometry non-stop, trying not to fail this semester. It's so sad that last night I got to the point where I could sovle variables in my head. That is very sad. lol. Anyway, comment my stories and my vids. Luv ya all.**


	25. Dreams and Theories

Nicole had been in a dead sleep when all of a sudden she felt a surge of power pass through her and she woke up with a gasp. She turned and saw that Reid was in the same state.

"D-Did you feel that?" Reid asked.

"I've been feeling that for a week." Nicole told him, catching her breath. She felt as though she had been running a marathon, the power had just slammed into her. A few seconds later, Nicole's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.d. and saw that it read Tyler so she quickly flipped it open and put it on speaker.

"Ty, tell me you felt that too." Nicole said softly.

"I felt it." Tyler told her. Nicole looked at the clock and saw that it was just after two.

"Who would be using at this time. Aren't Pogue and Caleb asleep?" Nicole said.

"That's way too powerful to be them." Reid said.

"Well Caleb is close to ascending. His power is probably stronger than all of ours at this point." Tyler said.

"I don't know. Caleb doesn't like using, remember." Nicole said, not wanting to say what she believed, that it was Chase. It couldn't be, according to the others.

"Then who else could it have been?" Tyler asked. Nicole opened her mouth to answer when she felt the feeling in her stomach that she'd been having for months before jumping out of bed and bolting for the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and knelt in front of the toilet, emptying her dinner from earlier. She sat there until she was sure nothing else would come out before flushing the toilet and brushing her teeth. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked extremely pale, something that had been happening since the dreams and the feelings. She took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom to find Reid just hanging up with Tyler. He heard the door open and turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked, getting up and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine." Nicole said, biting her lip.

"You're lying." Reid said, looking down at her.

"Reid, don't. I just need some sleep." Nicole told him before looking up into his eyes. "Okay." Reid looked reluctant before sighing and nodding.

"Alright, lets get some sleep before class." Reid said, leading him over to the bed and helping her lay down comfortably. Nicole nodded and laid her head down on Reid's chest before falling into a dreamless sleep, the first in a long while.

* * *

The next morning, Nicole tiredly pulled herself out of bed and got changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Reid was just getting out of the bathroom, his hair still wet when she finished changing and grabbing her stuff for school. 

"You feel better today?" Reid asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Nicole nodded softly. Reid smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck just as her phone beeped. Sighing, she reluctantly pulled away and walked over to her phone. She opened it and found a text message from Tyler.

'_Stop making out and get to school.' _Nicole rolled her eyes and slid her phone into her pocket before turning to Reid.

"Tyler said we gotta stop making out and go to school." Nicole told him.

"Screw Tyler." Reid said, pulling Nicole to him and kissing her playfully. Nicole smiled against his lips and kissed him back briefly before pulling away and taking his hand, pulling him toward the door.

"Come on, lets get you an edumacation." Nicole said and they both laughed as they walked out of the house and jumped into the car. Reid kissed her hand in a comforting way before starting the car and heading for the school.

* * *

When they got to school, they immediately went over to the lounge to find everyone there, even Chase and Sarah. Sarah was talking intimately with Caleb and Kate, Pogue, Chase, and Tyler were each talking amongst themselves. When Reid and Nicole walked into the room, everyone looked up at them, especially Nicole. 

"Nicole, what's the matter?" Caleb asked as he, Pogue, Tyler, and Kate got up and walked over to her.

"I'm fine guys." Nicole said in a soft voice.

"You look like a ghost." Kate said talking about her very pale skin.

"I'm fine. It's probably just the baby." Nicole said with a weak smile. Kate seemed to be okay with that answer but the guys weren't. "I'm serious." She told them. They just nodded unbelievingly. They all walked over to the chairs and sat down where the guys started a conversation about swim practice while Kate and Sarah talked about Caleb a good distance away from him. Nicole suddenly felt tired and weak, laying her head down on Reid's shoulder. She felt content where she was until the bell rang, signaling five minutes to get to class.

"Come on Nicole, you have to go to class." Reid told her.

"Don't wanna. Wanna sleep." Nicole told him.

"No sleep. Learn." Reid said, helping her stand up. She sighed and kissed him one last time before walking off to class, Chase and Sarah following after her. Nicole took her seat in the back of the history room and put her head down on her desk, trying to block Chase and Sarah out.

"You sure you're alright Nicole, you don't look too good." Sarah said, sitting down beside her.

"I'm good." Nicole said, giving a small yawn and falling asleep.

* * *

"_Nicole!" Nicole snapped around at the sound of someone yelling. She looked up to see Sarah staring at her._

"_What do you want Sarah?" Nicole said in an almost growl._

"_Touchy touchy." Sarah said, walking over to her._

"_Stay the hell back." Nicole said, backing away._

"_Or what, you gonna hit me?" Sarah asked with a smirk. When she got to close, Nicole brought her arm back and hit Sarah in the jaw. Sarah's head snapped back for a brief second before she looked up at Nicole and smirked, punching her back. Nicole went flying and fell to the ground with a thud. Sarah strode over to her as Nicole quickly got up and glared at her._

"_That baby should've been mine. That baby will be mine." Sarah said, glaring right back._

"_What are you talking about?" Nicole asked, hands going down to protect her stomach. Sarah just smirked and Nicole felt arms wrap around her roughly. _

"_We need the baby more than you do." Chase said, placing a blade at her knife before slicing deeply._

* * *

Nicole sat up with a scream and breathing heavily. The class looked back at her, wondering what was going on. Nicole felt all eyes on her. 

"Are you alright Ms. Winchester?" The teacher Mr. Banner asked.

"M-May I go to the washroom." Nicole asked, biting her lip.

"Of course." Mr. Banner nodded. Nicole grabbed her stuff and practically jumped out of her seat and ran out of the door. She decided to get as far away from the classroom as possible and walked into the bathroom closest to her Chemistry classroom. She walked into the bathroom and put her bag down beside the sink and looked into the mirror. Her skin grew paler by the second and the fear was clear in her eyes. Nicole hated how much fear her eyes had shown lately. It wasn't like her to show fear. The bell rang and Nicole could hear the chatter of teenagers as they passed and walked to their next class. Nicole sighed and picked up her bag, walking out of the bathroom and to her Chemistry class where Tyler and Pogue were waiting.

"Nicole, what happened?" Tyler asked, walking over to her and putting his hands on her arms comfortingly.

"I had a dream." Nicole said in a low voice.

"What happened in the dream?" Pogue asked, walking over to them as well.

"Nicole, we were worried about you." Chase said walking into the classroom.

"Yeah, you yelled out of nowhere." Sarah said.

"I just had a bad dream." Nicole said, moving away from them when class started and the teacher walked in. Nicole, Pogue, and Tyler took their seats together and Nicole rested her head on Pogue's shoulder, shaking slightly. A piece of paper slid over to her and Nicole looked down at it before looking over at Tyler.

'_**What happened in the dream?'**_

'_Chase and Sarah said they needed Alec more than I did. Then he cut my stomach open.'_

'_**That's insane.'** _

'_I know, it was just so real. I still feel the blade against my skin.' _Nicole looked up at Pogue who was reading the note too. He took it from her and started writing something down before handing it back.

'_Nicole, have you told Reid?'_

'_I told him a while ago but I figured I was annoying everyone by thinking there was something wrong with Chase.'_

'_Nicole, I think there's something wrong with him too.'_

'_**So do I Nic. There's definitely something off about him.'**_

'_Well what do we do?'_

'_Stay away from him.'_

'_**At all costs.'**_

'_Easier said then done.'_

'_We won't let him get near you.'_

'_**We are your secret service.' **_Nicole laughed a little at that.

'_Okay, just promise you guys won't tell Reid and Caleb. Reid worries enough and Caleb is so close to ascending, he doesn't need to deal with this.'_

'_We promise.'_

'_**Definitely.'**_

The bell rang and the three of them got up, walking out the door. Tyler and Pogue walked on either side of her, not letting anyone get close. Normally this annoyed her but after that dream she had, she really needed it. They said goodbye to her as she walked into the Calculus classroom and took her seat beside Caleb.

"Nicole, what the matter, You look worse than this morning." Caleb told her.

"Thanks a lot Caleb." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." Caleb said.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Bad dreams." Nicole said.

"Have you seen the darkling again?" Caleb asked.

"No. Have you?" Nicole asked.

"No but Pogue said he saw it." Caleb answered.

"Who's sending it?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was Re…" Caleb started.

"Don't even say it." Nicole growled. "He wouldn't do that to you guys. To me."

"I was going to say I thought it was him until I remembered it was sent to you too." Caleb said quickly.

Nicole didn't really talk to him the rest of the period. She tried to pay attention to what was on the board but found she couldn't concentrate. Not when Sarah kept looking back at her. The stare chilled her completely to the bone. It just didn't feel right. When the bell rang, Nicole quickly copied down the homework and bolted out of the room, Caleb quickly following her. She got to English and practically threw herself into Reid's arms, hugging him close to her.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too Nicky." Reid said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm great now." Nicole told him as everyone took their seats. Nicole loved how she was in the middle of all her friends.

"I trust you all did your homework." The teacher said, walking into the room.

"Of course. Like there's anything better to do over the weekends." Reid said making the teacher roll his eyes.

"So I take it Mr. Garwin didn't do it." The teacher said.

"Of course Reid didn't do it." Nicole said. "I told him to but he doesn't like to listen."

"Hey, I had better things to do." Reid said defensively.

"Of course you did." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was with you." Reid said.

"Yet I still got it done." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Enough bickering back there." The teacher said, rolling his eyes. Tyler just looked over at them and laughed, rolling his eyes at the same time. The class passed rather quickly since Nicole was with everyone she wanted to be with. When the bell rang, Nicole, Kate, and Sarah split up from the guys. The girls headed to gym while the guys headed to swim practice. Nicole got out of running the mile since she was pregnant so she sat on the bleachers watching everyone else run and started thinking about the dream. It all felt so real. And when she woke up, Chase and Sarah were both looking at her. Of course, the rest of the class was too but Chase and Sarah looked as though they were watching her for a while before she woke up. She remembered the look, the same look Reid had given her when she snuck into her dreams. The look of concentration and satisfaction. She hated it so much. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her until felt the hand on her arm. She automatically jumped and moved to hit whatever it was only to find Kate standing there looking concerned.

"Sorry, I was kinda zoning out." Nicole said.

"Class is over. Time for lunch." Kate said.

"Works for me." Nicole said getting up and walking out with her and into the lunchroom where she sat down between Reid and Tyler who were waiting for her. Like always Nicole just picked at their plates, not really hungry. Reid told her that she should eat more, that doctors always said pregnant women should eat enough for two but Nicole just rolled her eyes. She ate enough for Alec and herself. She didn't want to get to the point where she had to work out for five months before she could fit into her jeans again. Chase kept looking over at her and Nicole noticed that Caleb spent a lot of time looking at Chase. She knew she'd have to ask him later.

When the bell rang, they all walked out and the extra literature class they had all agreed on so they could get that extra credit to graduate. Pogue sat on the far left, Caleb beside him, Nicole next to him. Tyler and Reid sat two rows ahead of them. The teacher didn't want Nicole and Reid together. Nicole took out a piece of paper and slid it over to Caleb.

'_what's up?'_

'_Today in the pool, Chase and I were racing. Right at the end, his eyes were black as night.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_What do you think I mean?'_

'_I don't know, that's why I asked.'_

'_I think Chase is the last son.' _

* * *

**Hey, I didn't think it would turn out like this but apparently it did. Lol. As you can tell, it's kinda diff from the movie only because I aint watching it right now and I already made alot of like times different so this is how it turned out. yay.**

**I didn't plan on ending it here but I have to get ready to go to my sisters house in like 2 minutes and tomorrow I'm supposed to get some of my english papers done, at least one. Don't forget, comments equal love. Stories and Videos alike. luv ya all.**


	26. Kisses and Relevations

The week passed quickly, at least for Nicole. When she wasn't studying for school, she was talking to Caleb, the only person to believe that Chase was an actual son of Ipswitch. They talked about their theories and in every one of them, Nicole left out her bad feelings about Sarah. She told him about her dream but never mentioned Sarah in them, only that Chase said he wanted the baby.

When Friday rolled around, Nicole sat in class, very tense and nervous with all the glances Sarah and Chase gave her. All of her friends stayed beside her, knowing about her uncomfortable feelings about the duo. The only person who was completely aware of them was Caleb. Reid knew that Nicole was hiding something from him, she could sense it but she also knew it was better that he didn't know everything. She didn't want him getting hurt.

"Ms. Winchester." Nicole's head snapped up to look at her literature teacher who looked like he'd been calling on her for some time.

"Yes sir." Nicole said, fully aware of what was going on now.

"Are you still with us?" He asked, looking annoyed.

"Yes I am. Please continue." Nicole said, sinking down into her chair. All of her friends looked back at her, worriedly. She never really zoned out in class like that unless she was passing notes. When the bell rang, Nicole got up and slipped her hand into Reid's as they walked out of the classroom.

"You okay Nicole? Maybe you should go home." Reid told her.

"I'm fine." Nicole promised. Reid gave her a 'yeah right' look but she just shook her head. "I am." She gave him a small kiss before following Kate and Sarah to Gym.

"I don't feel so good." Kate said, holding her stomach.

"Maybe it's just nerves about having to climb that." Nicole said, pointing to the fake rock climbing block that had been put up overnight.

"I don't know, maybe." Kate shrugged as they all walked over to the block. Nicole wasn't going to climb it, she couldn't do anything until after the baby was born, but she wanted to cheer Kate on. A few people went before Kate, including Sarah who acted like she was scared but got up there in no time. When she came down she was smirking, mostly at Nicole who wanted to slap that smirk right off her face. She was acting like Nicole couldn't do it which was a lie. She scaled cliffs and building for Christ's sake. She could climb this little block. She wanted to say something about it to her but kept her mouth shut, biting the inside of her lip. When Kate went she seemed very scared but with Nicole cheering her on, she made it to the top. When she came back down, she had a huge smile on her face as she hugged Nicole.

"That was so freaky." Kate said as she released Nicole.

"But you did it. I'm proud of you." Nicole said with a smile. The ten minute bell rang so the teacher released everyone to go get changed before the next bell rang, signaling the end of class. The three of them walked out of the gym and to the cafeteria where the guys were waiting. Nicole slipped into her normal seat between Reid and Tyler, picking at both their lunches. They kept sending playful glares at her while she just smiled innocently and went back to eating their lunch. When the bell rang, they all got up and walked to their last class of the day. Nicole took her seat beside Caleb who slid a note over to her.

'_I'm going to sneak into the administration office tonight.'_

'_Why?'_

'_To see what I can find out about Chase. You want to go with?'_

'_Sure, just call me before you leave.'_

'_Maybe Pogue should come along. He seems to think something's up with Pogue.'_

'_Sounds good, ask him.' _Nicole watched as Caleb slid Pogue a note who just looked back at Caleb and nodded.

'_Looks like he'll go with.'_

'_Well I could see that smart one.' _Caleb looked back at her and rolled his eyes, making Nicole give a small smile. After class, Nicole walked out of the classroom with her friends and went to her locker, pulling out her chemistry book and her Calculus book, shoving them into her bag and walking out of the school. She found Reid waiting by his car to take him back to Kate's. Since Monday, Dean kept calling her cell phone around two in the morning to see if she was at Reid's house when she wasn't supposed to be because of the rules set by Dean and Sam when she went back to Ipswitch. Nicole thought maybe they should have some space, at least until Alec was born. Before Reid dropped her off, they both went to the store to get a few small things for Caleb's upcoming birthday. She had a small smirk on her face as she went to the back of the store.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked, moving to follow after her.

"I'll be right back." Nicole said, making Reid stop. She continued to the back and grabbed a can of silly string before walking back to the front. When she got there, she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping the can as the scene before her made her blood go cold. Reid was standing at the front of the store, openly making out with Sarah. They must've heard the can drop because they broke apart, turning to her.

"N-Nicole." Reid stuttered, out of breath. She just shook her head, pushing the tears back as she ran out of the store, Reid following behind her. "Nicole wait."

"Fucking Prick." Nicole yelled, turning to him, her eyes black as night. "We're having a baby Reid!"

"I didn't want to…" Reid started.

"So what, you didn't know that wasn't me. You didn't know her lips were on yours!?" Nicole yelled angrily. If she had been thinking straight, she would've been yelling at Sarah, knowing she must've done something to him. But all she could think about was Reid's lips on Sarah's.

"Nicole." Reid moved to put his hand on her arm but she just pulled her arm away from him as Reid went flying away from her, hitting a wall in the alley they had been arguing him. As Reid slumped to the ground, Nicole took off running again, wanting to be as far away from Reid as possible. She didn't know who to go to and looked around. She noticed that she was close to Tyler's house and took off in that direction. When she arrived at the big manor, she frantically knocked on the door. It took about a minute for Tyler to answer but when he did, he immediately pulled her to him.

"Nicole, what's the matter? What happened?" Tyler asked.

"C-Can we go upstairs?" Nicole asked, her voice small but Tyler could hear the anger.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, leading her upstairs into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Nicole took a seat on his bed and Tyler sat down across from her.

"Tell me, what happened?" Tyler said in a soft, caring voice.

"I-It's R-Re…" Nicole couldn't even say his name.

"Reid?" Tyler asked. Anger flashed again in Nicole's eyes as she nodded.

"And Sarah." Nicole said her name bitterly.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"We went to the store. I thought it would be fun to attack Caleb with silly string tomorrow." Tyler smiled at Nicole's need to make everyone smile and laugh. "I grabbed it and walked to the front of the store…." Nicole paused after that.

"What happened Nic." Tyler said, putting his hand over hers.

"They were making out, right in front of me." Nicole said, both angry and sad.

"Nic, I'm sorry." Tyler said, hugging her as she finally let the tears flow, crying into his chest.

"I hate him. I hate him!" Nicole yelled as she continued to cry.

"You don't hate him Nicole. There's something wrong." Tyler said, stroking her hair.

"Yeah. Him." Nicole muttered.

"You said you have a bad feeling about Sarah and he was kissing her." Tyler said.

"So what, Sarah's got some mind control going on or something. Yeah right." Nicole said angrily.

"Nicole." Tyler said calmly, kissing the top of her head. She stopped crying and wiped the tears away before looking up at Tyler. His eyes were soft and Nicole could also see the concern in them. Without thinking, Nicole leaned up and kissed him softly, needing it at the moment. Tyler seemed hesitant before kissing her back, careful not to do anything she didn't want him to. Nicole deepened the kiss a bit, pulling him closer. Soon, they broke apart and Tyler had a guilty look in his eyes. He had just kissed his best friend and his other best friend's girl. He opened his mouth to apologize about something but she just held her finger up to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't. I started it." Tyler closed his mouth and nodded. "Can you just hold me right now." Tyler nodded as they both laid down on the bed, Tyler's arm slung across her protectively and comfortingly. They stayed like that for a few hours before her phone started ringing. Tyler could tell Nicole was asleep and quickly answered the phone.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"Tyler, why are you with Nicole?" Caleb asked.

"We were talking and she fell asleep." Tyler said.

"Alright then, never mind." Caleb said, hanging up the phone. Tyler closed the phone and tucked it back into Nicole's pocket, still holding her. Soon, Tyler was asleep too.

* * *

Nicole woke up a few hours later in her own bed. She remembered falling asleep in Tyler's arms in his room and now she was in her own room. She figured Tyler Used to bring her back. She remembered that she was supposed to have gone with Caleb and Pogue to check out Chase's school files and looked at her phone that read seven thirty. She guessed Caleb already went with Pogue and shrugged. 

Nicole pulled herself out of bed and walked out of her room.

"Kate." She called, receiving no answer. "Kate, you home?" Again no answer. Nicole walked into Kate's room to find her lying on the floor, not moving. "Kate!" Nicole ran over to her and checked for a pulse which she luckily found. Next she pulled out her phone and dialed 911, calling for an ambulance which arrived a few moments later. Nicole never left her side as she was loaded into the ambulance and raced off to the hospital. When they got there, she was finally told that she had to wait while doctors checked over Kate. Reluctantly, Nicole sat in the waiting room waiting for a doctor to come back and tell her what was wrong with Kate. When she last saw her, she had bad bumps all over her face and her arms. While Nicole sat there, Sarah approached slowly. When Nicole looked up, she clenched her fists and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicole said barely above a growl.

"Listen, I'm sorry that Reid is attracted to me but right now I'm worried about Kate, just like you." Sarah said.

"Attracted to you?!" Nicole almost yelled. "You did something to him. You must've."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Sarah said with a smirk.

"Yes I do." Nicole said.

"Ms. Winchester." Nicole turned to see a doctor in front of her.

"How's Kate?" Nicole asked, turning away from Sarah.

"It seems like she's had an allergic reaction. Like she's been bitten by hundreds of spiders." The doctor said.

"Can I see her?" Nicole asked.

"Well we can't allow you into the room, seeing as you're not blood related but you can stand at the window that looks into her room. Nicole nodded the doctor led her away, Sarah following behind them. When they got to the room, Nicole looked in and gasped at how bad Kate looked. Sarah seemed to have the same expression on her face. They stayed there for as long as they could before nurses started ushering them away. Nicole instantly picked up the phone and dialed Caleb's number.

"Nicole, what's the matter?" Caleb asked, hearing her cry on the other end. Nicole was vaguely aware of Reid saying 'Let me talk to her.'

"It's Kate. I think Chase did something to her. The doctors said it's like she's been bitten by hundreds of spiders." Nicole told him.

"What?" Caleb said.

"I'm scared. Why would Chase hurt Kate?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know." Caleb said, contemplating what to say next. "Stay at the hospital. He won't try anything while you're surrounded by doctors and security. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Alright." Nicole said before closing the phone and walking back into the building. She didn't notice Sarah practically disappear as she hurried into the hospital and sat down in the waiting room. Nicole looked around a lot, starting to feel paranoid, as though Sarah and Chase were watching her.

"Nicole. Nic." Nicole looked up to see both Reid and Tyler heading toward her. Still upset about what happened earlier that day, she instantly ran over to Tyler and buried her head in his chest.

"I know Chase must've hurt her. I read about that particular spell, creation. It's making her sick." Nicole cried.

"Nicole, we know it's Chase. We're going to stop him before it gets worse." Tyler promised, rubbing his hand along her back comfortingly. He looked over at Reid who looked both sad and angry that Nicole's first instinct was to go to Tyler.

"I'm going to kill him myself." Nicole said angrily.

"No you won't. We'll stop him." Tyler whispered.

"No, I'm killing him." A few minutes later, they were told to clear the way as someone was wheeled in. Nicole wouldn't have spared a second glance if she didn't know who the person on the stretcher was.

"Pogue." Nicole said softly. She started to follow when Tyler and Reid pulled her away. "Pogue!" Nicole yelled as he was wheeled out of sight. She practically collapsed onto the floor and Reid tried to pull her closer. Nicole instantly moved away and as she did, Tyler hugged her as she cried herself out and fell into a short sleep.

* * *

When Nicole woke up, she found that she was laying on the waiting room chairs with Tyler sitting on the floor beside her. 

"How long was I out?" Nicole asked.

"About an hour." Tyler told her. "Pogue's been put in a room. Caleb and Reid are up there now."

"Can we go?" Nicole asked. Tyler nodded and helped her up. He led her upstairs and over to a small room where Reid stood. He instantly turned and looked over at her. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Not now." Nicole said, walking over to the window that looked into Pogue's room. Caleb was standing beside the bed and it looked as though they were talking but Nicole couldn't hear what was being said. Soon Pogue was asleep again and Caleb walked out of the room and over to them.

"What happened?" Nicole asked.

"I told the guys what happened to Kate and Pogue took off. He was found on the road, his bike was fucked up. Chase did it to get to me." Caleb said.

"How do you know?" Nicole asked.

"He was at Sarah's house. He threatened to kill her and all of you if I didn't will him my power tomorrow." Caleb said.

"Wait, he was with Sarah?" Nicole asked. "Where is she?"

"Downstairs but…" Nicole didn't need to hear the rest. She took of down the stairs to find Sarah sitting in the waiting room.

"You stupid bitch." Nicole growled.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole moved to punch her but she felt arms wrap around her and pull her back. It was Caleb.

"You. You tricked Caleb into believing Chase would hurt you but he wouldn't. You're his girlfriend, wife, fiancé. Whatever." Nicole accused.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"All those dreams. You and Chase are there, trying to steal Alec away. You want his power!" Nicole partially yelled.

"Nicole, stop." Caleb said, looking around. The hallway was eerily deserted.

"Took you long enough." Sarah said with a smirk. Nicole's and Caleb's eyes widened at the statement.

"Wh-What?" Caleb asked.

"So utterly clueless." Sarah said, looking at Caleb and shaking her head. " Thought you were in love, didn't you."

"Don't tease him!" Nicole yelled, starting for her but Caleb still held her back.

"Why, it's so easy." Sarah said. "Show the boy a little attention and he falls head over heels in love." Sarah smirked.

"Sarah…" Caleb started in a disbelieving tone.

"Aww, sad are we. You gonna cry Caleb?" Sarah mocked.

"I said shut it!" Nicole yelled moving to slap her. Sarah gave one last smirk and disappeared out of sight. Nicole turned and looked up at Caleb.

"God Caleb, I'm so…" Nicole started. Caleb just shook his head.

"I should've listened to you. You're always so sure when it comes to the good and bad in people." Caleb said, looking down. Nicole turned his head so he was looking at her.

"You liked her Caleb. People can't control their feelings." Nicole said softly.

"I still should've known she was bad." Caleb said, feeling bad.

"Caleb. Stop. We can fix this now." Nicole said in a small yet strong voice.

"How?" Caleb asked.

"Get rid of Chase and Sarah." Nicole said simply.

* * *

**oooo, how cool am I, lol. I got a chapter up and I'll prolly get another one up tomorrow but I'm not sure cuz I still have about 4 more english papers to write and I have to clean my room and I'm getting my hamster tomorrow and I have to phone interview one of my dad's friends for another english paper due monday so Yeah, I'm kinda busy. And I have another story floating in my head ever since I watched Shakespeares Romeo + Juliet last night. Leo Decaprio is just too sexy in that movie. lol. So I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, review my stories and my videos. Luv Ya**


	27. The Fight

The next day, everyone was on edge especially Caleb. It was his power that Chase wanted willed to him and at twelve minutes passed eleven, Caleb was supposed to will it to him. Nicole was scared for him, but she was also scared for Alec. In her dreams she was at the Putnam barn and that's where Chase told Caleb to meet him. She had a feeling she would be joining Caleb tonight whether she wanted to or not, though she didn't tell anyone about her feelings.

Around nine, Nicole got dressed in a black dress with thick straps that hugged her body and hid the bump a lot. She left her hair down in very loose curls and applied a small amount of make up before walking down the big stairwell that was in the Danver household. The four of them stayed at Caleb's house overnight, thinking it safer to all be together then alone. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed Caleb's mom talking to him in the living room. Caleb turned to her and smiled as did Reid and Tyler. Reid's mouth practically dropped open and Tyler had to adjust his collar.

"You look beautiful Nicole. Reid is a lucky man to have you." Caleb's mother Evelyn said warmly.

"Thank you Ms. Danvers." Nicole said looking over at Reid and biting her lip. They still didn't completely make up yet and she still didn't tell him about what happened between Tyler and her.

"You really do look beautiful Nicole. Then again, when don't you." Reid said softly, making her blush.

"Maybe we should get going." Nicole said. Caleb said that while he was at the barn with Chase, he wanted the three of them to stay at the Fall Fest so that Chase couldn't hurt any of them in an open crowd.

"You're right. You guys need to be safe." Caleb said, leading them all out of the house. Tyler got into the driver seat while Reid got into the passenger seat and Nicole slipped in behind Tyler.

"You three be careful. Watch out for each other." Caleb told them.

"We will." Tyler and Reid said at the same time.

"If you three see Chase or Sarah, don't do anything stupid. Don't provoke them." Caleb said.

"We won't." Tyler said.

"Actually I was directing that mostly to Nicole and Reid." Caleb said.

"Don't worry." Nicole said. Caleb nodded and Tyler drove away from Caleb and toward the school.

When they got to the school, they stood outside the gym where a lot of people were talking and hanging out. They decided to stay outside with the fresh air instead of going into the stuffy and overcrowded Gym. Nicole felt that it would be easier for Chase to get one of them in the gym because since there were so many people, they wouldn't notice one missing. Nicole leaned up against the school and started shivering slightly so Reid removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Nicole gave him an appreciative smile but didn't really thank him. She felt a prickle on the back of her neck and instantly straightened up.

"He's here." Nicole spoke tensely.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked, looking over at her.

"I can feel him. He's near." Nicole said, looking around. Reid's phone started ringing and he picked it up quickly.

"Hey Caleb." Reid said as he answered it. There was a pause before "No, We don't see him but Nicole said she feels him." Nicole didn't hear anything else because she suddenly blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, Nicole found herself tied to a pole in the old Putnam barn. She went to yell or saying anything but found that she had also been gagged. She looked around, trying to see if Chase or Caleb had arrived yet but didn't see anyone around. She pulled at the restraints but they didn't give, even when she Used. 

"That won't work." Nicole's head snapped up to find Sarah looking down at her. Nicole couldn't say anything so she just glared as menacingly as she could in her predicament. "Aren't you scary." Sarah mocked with a smirk. Nicole just struggled more. Sarah took a knife and walked over to her, holding it to her throat, making Nicole stop. The door at the other end of the barn burst open and Caleb stumbled in, wet from the rain. He looked around for Chase, not noticing Nicole or Sarah a few feet away.

"You know." Chase said from a ledge above Caleb. "I just don't believe that you're going to keep up your end of the bargain, so I took out a little insurance policy." A light illuminated above Nicole and Sarah as Sarah cut the gag off so she could talk again. "She does look quiet stunning."

"I'm going to kill you." Nicole muttered to Sarah quietly.

"I'd love to see that." Sarah said smirking as she put the knife back to her throat. Caleb started back toward Nicole and Chase disappeared from the ledge above Caleb to the ledge above Nicole.

"You touch her, and she dies!" Chase yelled. Caleb met Nicole's eyes before holding his hands up and taking a step back. "In fact, time's running out for her so let's get down to business." Nicole struggled again, only to have the blade pressed into her neck again, causing her to stop. Caleb's eyes went black and soon the entire barn was squeaking and shaking, close to collapsing. Chase just looked amused as he turned back to Caleb.

"Oooh, witchy." The shaking and the noises stopped but Caleb's eyes remained black. "I-I'm sorry. D-Did I just say…Witch." Chase gave a laugh before continuing. "How about I make this easy for you. You loose control of your car on the way to the pathetic little dance. Trust me, I'm good at car accidents. Everyone will miss you. They'll say great things about you. Only the Covenant will know the real truth but to them, you'll become a legend. The one who gave his life for them."

"How about you let her go, and I let you live out your life?" Caleb said, looking down at Nicole briefly before turning back to Chase.

"How about…I make you my wiotch." Chase said, levitating himself onto a beam.

"I won't will you my power" Caleb told him.

"Then it looks like Trouble for Nicole and her baby." Chase said as Sarah pressed the blade deeper.

"I'll never let that happen." Caleb said, the barn shaking again as Chase threatened the baby.

"Then we'll do it your way." Chase said, sending a ball of energy at Caleb, knocking him through a beam.

"Caleb!" Nicole yelled as her eyes turned black and Sarah was thrown away from her. Nicole still struggled, her power unable to break through the ropes. She cut her wrists up pretty bad trying to get free but didn't care as it started working. All too soon Sarah was back with the knife to her throat.

"I would love nothing more than to kill you right now." Sarah hissed.

"Then why don't you do it?" Nicole growled.

"Because Chase said it isn't time yet. Not until we get the baby." Sarah said. Nicole Used again and sent Sarah farther than she did before. A fire broke out in the barn close to where she was tied up but the flames were not close enough to burn through the rope. Nicole looked up and saw that Caleb was pinned to a beam just ahead of her and he was screaming.

"Are we ascending?!" Chase yelled. Nicole bit her lip and closed her eyes, unable to witness the obvious pain Caleb was in. To make his pain worse, Chase sent another ball of energy at him.

"Jackass!" Nicole yelled, struggling more. Caleb fell to the ground and as Chase came closer, sent a ball of energy at him, sending him flying. Nicole took her eyes off of them and struggled again. The ropes were loosening, mostly because she had rubbed her wrists raw and the blood was helping her hands slip through. It took a while for Sarah to recover this time but when she did, she slashed Nicole's shoulder, who just bit her lip. The one thing she remembered about being a Winchester was to never let your enemy hear you scream in pain. Nicole felt the blade once again at her throat and looked over to see Caleb on the ground, his eyes locked with hers as Chase held his head up.

"You Ready to say Uncle?" Chase asked. Nicole's eyes never left Caleb's as she gave him a subtle shake of the head and with her eyes said 'I've got this under control.'

"I'm ready for you to go to hell." Caleb said instead of giving in. Chase stood up and levitated Caleb a few feet in the air before sending him through the window leading outside.

"Chase! You Prick!" Nicole yelled as Chase left the barn, leaving Sarah and Nicole alone.

"This does not look good for Caleb." Sarah said in a mocking tone. Nicole felt power bubbling inside of her and as her eyes turned darker than usual and sparks began to emanate from her fingers, she through Sarah back and broke through the rope. She stood up and brushed herself off before turning to Sarah who had regained her footing and was looking at Nicole with a shocked and scared expression.

"What do you want from him? From me?" Nicole yelled.

"Chase wants Caleb's power and now that Caleb has ascended, he will get it." Sarah said.

"You know Caleb will never will Chase his power. Even if he's dying, he would never will it to him." Nicole said, the sparks stopping but her eyes remained black.

"Then we'll just have to wait until the other members of the covenant ascend. Pogue's next in line, isn't he? Then Reid? And Tyler." Sarah said with a smirk.

"You touch any of them and you will be dead." Nicole glared.

"You couldn't kill me. You could never kill a human." Sarah said. Nicole just shook her head, Sarah knowing nothing about what Nicole could do.

"What do you want with Alec?" Nicole asked again.

"The child? Your child holds a massive amount of power. More than any covenant member before him. That's why Chase and I are here. Chase could feel the power coming from you." Sarah told her. "Chase's real father told him that there was a prophecy passed down for many years saying 'One with great power will have a child with a member of the covenant and will be able to have the child's power while in the womb.'"

"I don't have any great power!" Nicole yelled, remembering that prophecy that she had found with Tyler those months ago.

"Well apparently you do since you have your child's powers in the womb." Sarah reminded her.

"Even if I do have this great power and my child is this prophecy child, You'll never lay a hand on him." Nicole said.

"Oh I wouldn't believe that if I were you." Sarah said. Nicole glared at her before sending a strong punch to her jaw. Nicole heard a snap before Using and sending her flying through the air toward the window that Caleb had disappeared out of minutes before. There was an explosion and Sarah disappeared from site. The rest of the barn caught on fire quickly and smoke swirled around her. Nicole started coughing and started looking for a way out, though the world was spinning to her. Too much power had been used around her. With one last look around, Nicole passed out on the ground but she swore she saw someone walking toward her.

* * *

When Nicole woke up, She was in the back of an old truck. When she looked up, she saw Caleb above her. 

"W-What happened?" Nicole asked.

"You passed out. It might've been a mixture of the smoke and the power." Caleb said.

"Chase and Sarah…" Nicole started, remembering what had happened right before she passed out.

"Gone." Caleb said with a smile.

"They're really gone?" Nicole asked with a small smile.

"Yes, they're really gone." Caleb said. Nicole's smile widened as she sat up and hugged her friend, happy that this nightmare was over.

"Can we get out of here?" Nicole asked, looking at the charred remains of what used to be the Putnam barn.

"Where do you want to go now?" Caleb asked. Nicole smiled up at him and led him over to the car, instructing him where to go as he drove, knowing exactly where Nicole was leading him. He stopped the car as she jumped out, waved at him one last time and ran into the home in front of her. She ran up the steps and walked into the bedroom where two people were pacing around impatiently.

"Nicole." Tyler said, looking over at her. Reid's head snapped up when Tyler said her name and saw Nicole who was smiling over at him. She ran over to Reid and kissed him hard and passionately.

"It's over." Nicole said happily. "They're gone and Alec's safe." Nicole smiled again before pressing their lips together again. Tyler sensed that they wanted their alone time and walked out of the room, a sad smile on his face as he left the house.

Nicole and Reid both tumbled onto the bed as Nicole laughed up at him, happy to be safe.

"I love you Nicole. You know I would never to anything to hurt you." Reid said, kissing the side of her neck.

"I know Reid. I love you too." Nicole said as she brought their lips together again.

* * *

**Yes so Nicole and Reid are back together again. I mean, after almost dying, wouldn't you want to sleep with him too? I know I would. lol. I wanted to make this longer and the whole fight alot better but I wanted to get this up tonight and I have to clean my room before I go to bed (Damn mothers) lol. So I might have a new chapter up tomorrow, i don't know. I have a paper to write, I'm getting my hamster, I'm going with my friend so she can get her hair dyed and then I'm going to the movies so idk but I love reviews. Luv ya. **


	28. Sam and Dean

A week had passed since the fight at the Putnam barn and everyone was doing better. The spell over Kate had worn off and Pogue had just been released from the hospital the day before. He was still in pain but for the most part he was healed.

It was Wednesday, five days after Nicole's due date and Reid took Nicole to the doctor, wondering what was going on.

"Doctor Conners, she was supposed to have had the baby already." Reid said. "Is something wrong."

"Reid, I'm fine." Nicole said. "He's just a worrier."

"I am not." Reid objected.

"Yes you are. You always worry." Nicole said.

"If it would make you feel better Mr. Garwin, we can induce Ms. Winchester Friday." Dr. Conners said.

"Huh?" Reid asked.

"It means that he'll drug me to start the labor." Nicole said, sighing.

"Would you be okay with that?" Reid asked. Nicole thought for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Depends, what time?" Nicole asked.

"We usually like to get it done early just in case the labor takes a while. Probably around seven in the morning." Dr. Conners said.

"How long are we expecting this labor to be. If it's longer than three hours, kill me." Nicole said.

"No one's going to kill you." Reid said, kissing the top of her head.

"So are we getting you a room for Friday?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Yes sir." Nicole nodded.

"Alright, I'll arrange for a room for you Friday, all you have to do is be here at seven." He told them.

"Thank you." Nicole smiled as Dr. Conners led them out of the room and down the hall. Reid shook his hand and the two of them walked out of the hospital and got into the car.

"Happy now. I'm having Alec Friday." Nicole said.

"Well I just wanted to make sure nothing bad was going to happen to him or you." Reid said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"We'll be fine." Nicole said softly.

"I know, you can't blame me for wanting the best for you." Reid said as he started the car.

"I know Reid, I do." Nicole said as Reid drove them back to his house. They sat in the living room watching t.v., Nicole leaning against Reid and sighing.

"What are we watching?" Tyler asked as he, Pogue, Kate, and Caleb walked into the living room. Tyler sat in an armchair while Caleb sat beside Nicole and Pogue and Kate sat on a loveseat next to the couch.

"Nicole and I _were _getting ready to watch The Departed.

"Cool, we're just in time." Tyler said as Reid rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the DVD player and putting it in.

"I'm being induced Friday." Nicole told them.

"So you're finally having Alec. Took long enough." Caleb said with a small laugh.

"Shut it you." Nicole said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"I still got twenty bucks saying it's a girl." Kate said. "Who wants to bet against me?"

"Twenty it is." Tyler smirked.

"I'll take that bet." Caleb nodded.

"I'm not taking my baby's money." Pogue said, kissing her cheek.

"You won't be taking my money, I'll be taking yours." Kate said.

"I still won't bet against you." Pogue told her.

"Alright, stop betting on my child." Reid said starting the movie and taking his seat next to Nicole. Nicole laid her head down on his shoulder and watched Matt Damon and Leonardo DiCaprio, two of the hottest guys in Hollywood according to her.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kate asked, looking over at her, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"Of course." Nicole said with a laugh before turning back to the television. After the movie ended, Nicole looked at her watch and saw that it was almost ten.

"God that's a long movie." Nicole said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I should probably get home." Kate said.

"We're heading out." Pogue said, getting up and helping Kate up.

"Yeah, we should too." Caleb said as he and Tyler stood up.

"You guys gotta be with me Friday." Nicole said.

"We will, don't worry." Caleb said, kissing her cheek.

"We wouldn't miss it." Tyler told her with a smile. Since the kiss, things had been a little awkward but they got over that quickly and were basically the same. The four of them left Reid and Nicole alone together again.

"I've gotta call Dean and Sam." Nicole said, getting off the couch and going up to Reid's room where she left her phone to charge. She pulled it off the charger and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Nic." Sam said happily.

"Hey Sammy. You got Dean there with you?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah he's right here." Sam said.

"Put the phone on speaker. I gotta talk to both of you." Nicole said.

"It's on speaker." Sam said.

"Hey Nicky." Dean said and Nicole could tell her was smiling.

"Guys, do you think you can come out and be here Friday?" Nicole asked.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because that's the day I'm getting induced and I want you guys to be here when I have my baby." Nicole said with a small smile.

"We'll be there." Dean said.

"We'll leave now." Sam said before the line went dead. Nicole smiled and rolled her eyes before changing into her pajamas and laid down in bed. Reid came up a few seconds later and laid down beside her, putting his hand on her stomach.

"In a few days, we'll be parents." Reid said, kissing her cheek.

"That's kinda scary." Nicole said.

"You'll be a great mom." Reid told her.

"I don't want to be like my dad. My baby is not going to hunt, at all." Nicole said firmly.

"He'll be a normal boy." Reid promised.

"As normal as he can be." Nicole muttered, laying her head on Reid's chest as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day after school, Nicole sighed as she put her books in her locker and slammed it closed. 

"Who knows when I'll be back." Nicole said, looking around.

"Lucky you." Tyler muttered, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"How about we trade places, I'll go to school everyday and you can push something the size of a watermelon out something the size of a lemon." Nicole said looking up at him.

"I think I'll pass." Tyler said with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot." Nicole muttered. They walked passed Caleb's locker where everyone else was waiting for the two of them.

"So Nicole, just think. This time tomorrow, you'll have a little girl." Kate said with a smile.

"Boy." Tyler and Caleb said at the same time.

"Stop betting on the sex of my child." Nicole said, rolling her eyes. They all gave a small laugh before walking out of the school.

"Nicky!" Nicole turned to see Sam and Dean standing by the Impala.

"De! Smammy!" Nicole said, running over to them and hugging them both. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too Nic." Sam said, hugging his twin sister.

"We wanted to come back so long ago." Dean said, kissing the top of her head.

"I wish you guys could've." Nicole said. "We really could've used you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Nicole said, shaking her head. "All that matters is that you guys are here to see your nephew be born."

"Niece!" Kate yelled from behind them.

"Nephew!" Tyler and Caleb yelled, making Nicole laugh.

"They have a bet or something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter though." Nicole grabbed Sam and Dean's arms and pulled them toward her friends.

"You guys remember dumb and dumber, right?" Nicole asked. Sam and Dean just rolled their eyes and Dean ruffled Nicole's hair to annoy her.

"Do not talk about your awesome brother like that." Dean said.

"You're right. I'm sorry Sam." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Brat." Dean said. Nicole just shrugged and walked over to Reid who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So where are we off to?" Nicole asked.

"Nicky's I guess. This is the last time Nicole and Reid can really go there for a while." Kate said.

"Sounds good." Reid nodded.

"Yeah." Everyone else agreed. They all got into their respectable cars and drove out.

* * *

When they got to Nicky's, they found the usual crowd already there. 

"Damn, school just ended and everyone's already here. And it's Thursday." Nicole said.

"Don't you guys study?" Dean asked.

"Hell No." Reid said.

"See, he's a good guy. Honest." Dean said, making everyone laugh.

"I thought you'd approve." Nicole said, hugging Reid and kissing his cheek. They all sat down at their usual table and started talking about the baby while Reid got up to get him and Karli something to eat.

"So what are you going to name your daughter?" Kate asked.

"How many more times…" Caleb started.

"I haven't really thought about any girl names." Nicole said shrugging. "I'm sure I'll think of one if I have a little girl."

"You should start thinking now. What about Samantha?" Kate asked.

"That would get confusing with Smammy." Nicole said, gesturing to her twin. "Could you imagine if mom and dad named us Samuel and Samantha?" Sam gave a small shudder just as Nicole did.

"How about Kate?" Kate suggested with a smirk.

"If I have a daughter, I am not naming it Kate." Reid said sitting back down beside Nicole and putting down her burger and fries in front of her.

"Thanks." Nicole kissed his cheek before eating.

"What's wrong with Kate?" Kate asked defensively.

"Nothing but it wouldn't be my daughter's name." Reid said.

"Yeah Kate, that would be confusing too." Nicole said.

"Fine, just forget my suggestions." Kate said, pouting.

"Okay." Reid smirked, making Nicole roll her eyes and hit his arm.

"Be nice Reid." Nicole said.

"God does she hit you guys all the time?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah." Tyler, Pogue, Reid, and Caleb said at the same time.

"Shut up, I do not." Nicole said defensively.

"Yeah you do sweetie." Kate told her.

"When have I hit you three?" Nicole asked, looking at Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler.

"Today." They said at the same time.

"You guys lie so bad." Nicole said going back to her fries and pouting.

"You gotta be nice Nic." Sam told her.

"I am nice." Nicole insisted.

"Don't sound like it." Sam said.

"Shut up." Nicole said sticking her tongue out.

"Stop being Immature. You're going to be a mother tomorrow." Sam said.

"Which is exactly why I need to be immature today." Nicole said.

"That's not an excuse." Dean told her.

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass Dean." Nicole said threateningly.

"You wish." Dean said.

Soon they all went back to Reid's house to hang out and wait for the next day when newest Garwin would come into the world. They were all in the living room watching t.v. and talking. Mostly Dean talked about things to embarrass Nicole who promised that the second she was better after the baby, she was going to kill both of her brothers. Around midnight, they all decided to crash for the night. Nicole and Reid retreated to Reid's room while Pogue and Kate took the guest room and the remaining four camped out in the living room. Nicole fell asleep quickly, the thought that she would soon be a mother making her smile.

* * *

**So what do you think? Damn, school starts again tomorrow, I don't wanna go. I have PT in ROTC and I seriously haven't exercised since school ended man. And I got all this Geometry homework to turn in and all those papers for Effective writing and I have this big project that was supposed to be done tomorrow but I didn't get to it and I have to get it done by Wednesday. So of course, I will prolly be on the computer alot, procrastinating until the very last possible second. Lol. bad me. Leave reviews so I know I'm loved. lol.**


	29. Baby

**Okay so all the hospital stuff might not sound right because it's hard to put it into words but I'm trying to use what I remember from my sister having her baby like 2 years ago.

* * *

**At six o'clock on Friday morning, Nicole pulled herself out of bed and walked into the bed, deciding to take a quick shower. As she got in, she thought about how in a few hours, she would have a living, breathing human being that she would have to take care of for years to come. She sighed under the warm spray of water before turning off the shower and stepping out, drying off. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and walked out to find Reid just getting out of bed.

"Why are you up so early?" Reid asked with a yawn.

"I'm going to be having a baby today, I can't sleep." Nicole said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well you should get your sleep in now because we won't be getting any in a few months." Reid said leaning down and putting his forehead against hers.

"Don't remind me Reid." Nicole sighed, looking up at him. "Hey, maybe we'll have a good little boy."

"Our child?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right." Nicole said rolling her eyes. Reid smirked down at her and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Nicole deepened the kiss just as the door was opened and everyone started walking in, causing the kissing pair to break apart.

"Don't you two see where that got you already?" Pogue asked, making everyone laugh but Sam and Dean who were partially glaring at the couple.

"Oh stuff it." Nicole said sticking her tongue out at him.

"So are we going to the hospital or what?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded as Reid grabbed Nicole's bag and they all walked out of the room and down the stairs. The living room was a mess but no one cared as they all walked out to the cars. Reid threw Nicole's bag into the trunk of the Impala as he and Nicole slid into the backseat and Dean and Sam slid into the front seats. The others piled into Tyler's hummer as they all drove off to the hospital.

"Hey guys, I got a question." Nicole said looking up at her brothers.

"We've got an answer." Sam said, smirking back at her.

"Funny. Anyway, what did you two tell dad or did you just sneak off?" Nicole asked.

"We told him that there was a werewolf in Boston that we wanted to check out and he said alright and went on a different hunt." Dean told her.

"So he doesn't know that his little girl is about to have a little child of her own today?" Nicole asked.

"We told you we wouldn't tell him Nicole and we didn't." Sam said.

"Thanks guys." Nicole smiled slightly.

"Hey you're not off the hook for getting pregnant at seventeen Nicky." Dean said sternly.

"Thanks a lot Dean." Nicole muttered, looking out the window.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, All of the guys tried to help her out of the car, annoying her greatly. She pushed them away and got out of the car herself, heading for the entrance. Reid grabbed her bag and they all followed her in. 

"Ms. Winchester." Dr. Conners said as she walked in.

"Hi Dr. Conners." Nicole said with a small smile.

"I see you brought yourself a support group." He said with a smile.

"They're my family." Nicole said smiling back at her brothers and her friends who were just like her brothers.

"Alright, so should we go get you set up?" Dr. Conners asked.

"You make me sound like a television." Nicole muttered, rolling her eyes as everyone laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dr. Conners said as he led her upstairs to the Maternity floor. Everyone followed them with nervous glances around. They had all spent too much time in hospitals and didn't like being in them more than they had to. Dr. Conners stopped at a door at the very end of the hall and opened it, showing them all in.

"This room's pretty damn big." Nicole said looking around.

"Well it will fit your support system." Dr. Conners told her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nicole smiled back at everyone.

"Now I'll have a nurse in here in a few minutes to help you get changed so everyone will have to wait outside except for the boyfriend." Dr. Conners said. They all nodded and walked out, leaving Reid and Nicole alone as they waited for the nurse.

"God Reid I'm so scared." Nicole said.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared about. I'm right here." Reid said, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"What if I'm a bad mother. What if I raise Alec like I was raised." Nicole almost cried at the thought of Alec becoming a hunter.

"He'll have a normal life. No hunting, no nothing." Reid promised.

"Well what happens if something happened to you like something happened to my mom. My dad wouldn't have gotten us into hunting if nothing happened to her." Nicole said.

"Nothing will happen to me. We'll keep Alec away from hunting. I promise." Reid said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"What if I'm not a good mom?" Nicole asked. This time, she did start crying.

"You'll be a great mom Nicole. The best mom ever. You'll be the soccer mom driving Alec and the rest of the covenant sons to and from school and sports and you'll be snapping pictures of him as he gets ready to leave for his first school dance." Reid said with a smirk, making Nicole laugh.

"Thanks Reid." Nicole said smiling.

"Don't mention it, I only speak of the truth." Reid told her making Nicole laugh again.

"Ms. Winchester." Nicole looked over at a nurse who had a gown in one of her hands. She placed it on the bed and walked over to a small machine beside the bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with those wires?" Nicole asked, her eyes widening at the answer she got. (Not gonna say cause it's too yucky. Lol)

* * *

Around nine o'clock, everyone was sitting in the room talking while Nicole laid in the bed, waiting for a doctor to come in. They had induced her awhile ago but her water hadn't broken yet. 

"Glad you guys are enjoying your day off." Nicole muttered bitterly. "I have stuff where stuff shouldn't be."

"Thanks for sharing that Nicky. Next time, don't." Dean said.

"Bite me." Nicole said.

"I will." Reid said with a smirk. Nicole gave him a warning look as Sam and Dean both had their eyes on Reid, making sure he didn't do anything to their sister.

Around noon, nothing had really changed. A nurse came in every once in a while to make sure everything was alright but other than that, they stayed the same, talking and laughing every once in a while.

"Kate, don't say anything else." Nicole said as Kate talked about what a mess her room was even though she had barely slept in there since she moved in.

"What? It's the truth." Kate said.

"Well you don't have to tell everyone." Nicole said.

"Nicole's room was always messy." Sam said. "I always ended up having to clean it."

"That is so not true." Nicole said defensively.

"Yeah it is Nicky." Dean said.

"Look who's talking Dean, your room was worse than all of ours." Nicole said.

"Hey, I'm the oldest. My room's supposed to be the dirtiest." Dean told her.

"Bullshit." Nicole stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh don't be like that Nicky." Dean said with a small smile. Nicole just rolled her eyes and turned back to the t.v. where Maury was on, telling women that one of the many guys they slept with was not the father of their five year old child.

"God is there anything else on?" Nicole asked.

"Besides Soap Operas? No." Caleb said as he flipped through the channels before going back to Maury.

"Damn Daytime television sucks." Dean said looking at the television briefly before turning back to talk to Pogue.

"You always say that Dean. We know already." Nicole told him.

"Well it's true." Dean shrugged and went back to his conversation with Pogue and Kate.

"Oh god." Nicole said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"What's the matter? Is the baby okay?" Reid asked worriedly as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah but I think my water finally broke." Nicole told them, looking a little shocked.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon and Nicole was starting to swear and yell at everyone in the room. 

"Nicole, calm down." Dean said calmly.

"You calm down when you get a jabbing pain all the damn time and they won't give you an epidural yet." Nicole half yelled.

"Nicole, they said your not ready for it just yet." Tyler told her.

"They're not the ones in pain!" Nicole yelled.

"Nic." Sam started.

"Don't Nic me Sam. This fuckin hurts like a bitch." Nicole said as she bit her lip as another contraction hit her. "God this fucking sucks."

"You're going to be fine Nicole." Reid said, stroking her hair back.

"Don't tell me that. I don't need to know that. I need to know where that damn needle is." Nicole yelled.

"Can we get my girlfriend the damn epidural already?" Reid yelled out the door. A few minutes later, a very flustered nurse ran into the room with another nurse and a doctor behind her.

"Alright, I need you all to leave so we can administer the epidural to Ms. Winchester." The doctor said.

"Alright, get the fuck out and stab me already." Nicole practically growled. The seven other people in the room left quickly, leaving Nicole and the nurses in the room.

"Ms. Winchester, I need you to lay down on your side for a moment." The doctor said as she walked over to her with a needle. Nicole turned on her side as quick as she could as the two nurses held her down. "Now this may hurt a little." She told her.

"It can't be any worse than the contractions so do it already!" Nicole yelled. The doctor nodded and, as quickly as she could, slipped the needle into her back until it hit the spine. Nicole softly cried out as the pain overwhelmed her. After a few minutes the needle was taken out and the doctor told her to keep shifting from side to side every once in a while to make sure the epidural was well administered all around. Nicole just nodded as everything started to go fuzzy and Nicole felt as though she was flying.

"Nicole." Nicole distantly heard Reid say softly as everyone walked back into the room.

"We should get a dog for Alec. A blue one. Or maybe a pony, like the one right over there." Nicole said as she weakly pointed over the corner.

"Whatever they gave her, I want it." Dean and Reid said at the same, making everyone laugh.

"What's so funny. Alec might like a pony. We can name it Buster Brown." Nicole said with a weak laugh. Everyone just laughed at her and went back to talking again.

* * *

It was around seven and Nicole was still in Elmo's world as Dean loved to call it. He told everyone how when she was little she and Sam both had obsessions with Elmo and Cookie monster which made everyone laugh and Sam glare. Nicole would've glared but she could barely understand what was being said. A nurse walked in a few minutes later and everyone started spouting off questions about Nicole. The nurse held up her hand and everyone stopped asking questions. When she lowered it, Reid was the first to jump in. 

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

"She isn't dilated enough." The nurse answered simply. "She's got a few centimeters to go before she can start pushing."

"She's been here for twelve hours already." Reid said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garwin but the baby will come out when he or she is ready." The nurse said before leaving the room.

It was around midnight and the nurse had come in to administer another epidural when everyone started asking questions at once again.

"She's still not ready, I am sorry. There's nothing else I can do." The nurse said before leaving.

"It's been seventeen hours." Reid said as he started pacing the room. "What if something's wrong and they're not telling us?"

"Reid, they would tell you." Kate said softly.

"Alec is stubborn, just like his mother." Sam said, smiling over at his sister.

"I am not stubborn." Nicole muttered from her bed.

"You're stubborn and you know it." Dean teased.

"So are you." Nicole told him.

"I'm the oldest so I'm allowed to be." Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes while Nicole tried to but ended up closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

"_Mommy, I'm gonna see you soon." A girl with blonde hair and green eyes said._

"_Who? What?" Nicole asked._

"_Very funny mommy. Alec's not coming yet." The girl told her._

"_Then who are you?" Nicole asked._

"_I'm your little girl. The one you promised to love with all your heart. Remember?" The girl asked._

"_What's your name?" Nicole asked._

"_I can't tell you. You'll name me when I'm born." The girl said. "Which will be really soon."_

"_How soon?" Nicole asked._

"_Real soon Mommy." the girl said. Nicole felt a very powerful contraction hit her and she woke up immediately._

_

* * *

_Nicole woke up with a small yell as she grabbed her stomach in pain. Everyone in the room practically jumped out of their seats at the yell and looked over at her. 

"Nicole, what's the matter?" Dean asked. A doctor came in a second later and walked over to her and looked over at the monitor beside Nicole.

"She's ready." The doctor said.

"She's ready?" Reid asked.

"Yes now I need everyone to clear the room." The doctor said. "Except for the father."

"I want De and Smammy in here too." Nicole said.

"Alright but everyone else must leave." The doctor said. They nodded and left while Dean, Reid, and Sam all stood on her left. The doctor and nurses started prepping her to get ready to push. Nicole took hold of Reid's hand and squeezed as hard as she could as another contraction hit her.

"Nic, you're breaking my hand." Reid told her.

"Well your child is breaking me!" Nicole hissed. Dean and Sam just gave small laughs.

"Alright, Nicole. I want you to start pushing now." The doctor said.

"I can't. It hurts too much." Nicole cried.

"You have to Nicole." Reid said.

"Why don't you do it then?" Nicole yelled.

"Because I'm not the one with the bun in the oven." Reid said with a small laugh.

"Dick." Nicole muttered.

"Nicole, you need to push." The doctor said. Nicole nodded and pushed, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Whoever said that childbirth is a magical experience was a complete douche." Nicole said as she pushed again and started crying, her eyes going black momentarily.

"Nicole, it's okay. You'll be fine soon." Sam said.

"Shut up Sam." Nicole yelled.

"Come on Nicole." Dean said softly. Nicole pushed again and continued to cry.

"Screw it, I'm not having a baby today." Nicole said crying and looking up at the doctor. "I'll have three epidurals to go please."

"Ms. Winchester, if you don't continue pushing, I'm going to cut off the epidural." The doctor said. Nicole continued to push until she heard crying. Reid moved over to the doctor as she instructed him where to cut the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said.

"A girl?" Nicole and Reid asked shocked.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting a girl?" The doctor asked.

"Actually no." Nicole shook her head. The doctor nodded as she took the little girl away to let the nurse clean her up while she returned to clean up Nicole. Reid walked back over to take Nicole's hand and kissed her forehead.

"We have a little girl." Reid said with a smile on his face.

About half an hour later after everything was fixed up, The rest of the group came back in to join them.

"So where's Alec?" Tyler asked.

"There is no Alec." Nicole told them.

"What? What do you mean?" Caleb asked.

"We had a baby girl." Reid said.

"I told you!" Kate said happily. Caleb and Tyler grumbled about having to pay Kate when they got back home.

"So what did you name her?" Pogue asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Nicole said as a nurse handed her her baby. She was so small with a little bit of blonde hair.

"Hey Nicole, do you know what today is?" Dean asked looking down at his watch that showed the date and time.

"Not really?" Nicole shook her head.

"It's four in the morning on September eighth." Sam said.

"Mom's birthday." Nicole said in a soft voice.

"That's weird." Kate said.

"I think we have a name then." Reid said with a small smile.

"Mary Haley Garwin." Nicole said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. Sorry it took so long, I actually did homework this week. Shocking, I know. lol. Anyway, there may be some mistakes because I'm tired as hell so I didn't look it over fully. Oh yeah, I might have a new story up sometime this week. It's an X-Men one and you'll so have to read it after I put it up.**

**Anyway, as always, review my stories and my videos on youtube. Luv ya.**

**Also, I have decided to continue with Headstrong. I will be deleting the last two chapters of the story and putting up new chapters because the last ones were so hard to continue from. I will also continue with Avenging Angel but it will be a completely seperate story.**


	30. Visit

A few hours later, Nicole was laying in the hospital bed with Reid laying down beside her. They had both gotten about three hours of sleep while everyone else had gone out to get breakfast. The Nurses had taken Mary out of the room and put her into the nursery to monitor her while her parents slept. Nicole started to stir as Reid brushed back her hair softly.

"Good morning Mommy." Reid said with a smile.

"Morning Daddy." Nicole said, taking a breath and shifting into a more comfortable position. "Where's everyone?"

"Denny's." Reid told her.

"I hope you told them to bring me a short stack." Nicole said as her stomach growled.

"They knew, but I don't think they can give it to you." Reid said with a small laugh.

"Well if the nurses try to stop me from eating it, I'll just have to hurt someone." Nicole said making Reid laugh again.

"Nic, you just had a baby. I don't think you should be threatening the hospital staff." Reid said.

"If they don't let me eat breakfast I will." Nicole promised making Reid roll his eyes.

"Look who's finally up." Reid and Nicole both turned to the door to find everyone walking in. She smiled when she saw Sam with a box in his hand.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you guys?" Nicole straightened up and reached for the box in Sam's hands.

"It never hurts to be reminded." Sam said, holding the box out of reach.

"Sam, not fair." Nicole pouted. "I haven't eaten for like a day."

"What's the magic word?" Sam pressed.

"Please." Nicole said still pouting. Sam smiled and handed the box to his sister. She smiled as she dug in, finishing off the pancakes in about a minute.

"Hungry there Nicky?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Hey, you go a day without eating and see how you act." Nicole muttered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"A day where Dean doesn't stuff his face. You'll never see that." Sam said, making Nicole laugh.

"Hey, I could go a day without eating." Dean told them.

"Yeah, we'll believe that when we see it." Nicole told him.

"Hey, where's Mary?" Tyler asked, looking around.

"Nursery." Reid told them. "You guys could go and look at her."

"No, you guys should see her first." Caleb said.

"You guys should go get some sleep then." Nicole suggested.

"Yeah, you can crash at my place but don't fuck anything up." Reid said.

"Alright, but we're going to be right back." Sam said as he and Dean walked over to Nicole.

"Get some rest, okay shorty." Dean said with a smile.

"I'm almost as tall as you De." Nicole said through a yawn.

"Just get some sleep, alright." Dean said, brushing her hair back.

"Alright." Nicole nodded softly as everyone exited the room, heading to Reid's house to get a few hours of sleep. Nicole turned over slightly and rested her head on Reid's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You alright Nic?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine, just a little scared." Nicole said softly. "Being parents is kinda scary."

"Yeah but we'll get through it and raise Mary well." Reid promised.

"I know." Nicole said closing her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

"Ms. Winchester. Mr. Garwin." Nicole woke up and turned to see a nurse standing beside her bed with a small basinet that contained Mary. 

"My baby." Nicole said, picking Mary up and holding her close.

"Your family came by about half an hour ago, I told them to wait in the waiting room. You need to feed your daughter before I can allow them in here." The nurse said.

"Alright." Nicole said, still smiling down at Mary. The nurse instructed her how to feed her but Nicole swore she wouldn't do it like that again. Her child would be using a bottle so it would be easier on all of them. When Mary fell asleep, Nicole put her back in the basinet and the nurse allowed everyone back into the room.

"Oh my god, she's so adorable." Kate said, smiling above the sleeping baby.

"She looks just like you." Caleb said with a smile.

"With Reid's blonde hair." Pogue said.

"And apparently a mixture of her parents' stubbornness." Tyler added with a smirk.

"Hey, watch it buddy." Nicole said with a small glare.

"Yeah, she might have to swat at you from her bed." Dean said with a smirk.

"Just wait till I get up." Nicole said, turning her glare on her big brother.

"Dean, don't tease her. You know she'll kick your ass." Sam told him.

"Well now that she's been carrying a baby, I'm pretty sure she's out of shape." Dean said.

"Come back in like two weeks jackass." Nicole said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Can I hold her?" Kate asked hopeful.

"Yeah." Nicole nodded, picking up Mary and carefully handing her over to Kate. Kate smiled down at the small life in her arms and gently rocked her.

"Hey Mary. I'm your Auntie Kate. And these are all your Uncles." Kate said looking around at all the guys. "We need to get you some more Aunts."

"Well if Tyler and Caleb would find someone good enough." Nicole said looking at the only single covenant members who just stuck their tongues out at her.

"Working on it." Caleb said.

"Then we only gotta get De and Smammy to settle down." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Kinda got other things on our minds Nicky." Dean said.

"Yeah but we'll let you know when we're in one place long enough to find girls." Sam said.

"God Nicole, she really is beautiful." Kate said admiringly.

"Okay Kate, give it back now." Pogue said with a scared look in his eyes.

"Pogue don't worry. I'm not planning on having a baby anytime soon." Kate said, handing Mary back to Nicole who smiled down at her.

"Why not? You two would have a cute baby." Nicole said.

"But not cuter than ours." Reid said, hugging Nicole.

"Nothing can ever be cuter than her." Nicole said admiringly.

"Can I hold her Nic?" Sam asked.

"Yeah just don't drop her clumsy." Nicole said. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to them, taking his niece from his sisters arms. Mary moved a bit, disturbed by the movement but didn't wake up. Sam's smile widened as he held the small girl.

"Who knew Nic would have a cute baby?" Dean said, standing next to his brother and looking down at the child. "She must take after her Uncle Dean."

"Shut the face." Nicole said, hitting her brother's leg. "You all knew my babies were gonna be adorable."

"Yeah yeah." Dean said dismissively. "Now stop hogging her Sammy." Everyone in the room laughed as Sam handed Mary over to Dean.

"Dean, don't drop her, alright. She's not a football." Nicole said.

"I'm not gonna drop her Nicky." Dean said as he lifted Mary up slightly and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna spoil you so much, you're getting a drum set on your first birthday." Everyone laughed again as Reid and Nicole rolled their eyes.

"Dean, if you do it, we'll kill you." Nicole said.

"You won't kill me, you know you love me." Dean smiled innocently.

"Keep telling yourself that Dean." Nicole muttered as she held her arms out to take Mary back. Dean kissed her forehead one last time before handing her back to Nicole.

"How about one of you two get a girlfriend and have one now." Nicole said.

"We already said we can't at the moment." Dean said.

"But we'll get on that." Sam said rolling his eyes. Nicole looked up at all her friends around her before looking back down at Mary.

"God, I still can't believe I'm a mother." Nicole said in a soft voice.

"Neither can I." Everyone jumped at the voice that came from the door.

"Dad?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. lol. I wanted to get this up today and I gotta start studying for my Geometry Final soon so yeah. I already got 10 bucks saying I'm failing. Anyway, that's it. Don't forget to check out my videos on youtube, click the link on my profile. **


	31. John

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked, holding Mary closer to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." John said, looking at all three of his children.

"Yeah, we're gonna go…Anywhere but here." Tyler said, pushing everyone else out of the room. Reid stayed beside Nicole as did Sam and Dean.

"Dad…" Dean started.

"Go, I need to talk to your sister alone." John said.

"But dad…" Sam tried.

"It's okay Sam. You guys go." Nicole said with a small smile before turning to Reid. "You go too."

"No, last time he was here, he hit you." Reid whispered so Sam and Dean couldn't hear.

"He won't do it in a hospital. I'll be fine." She gave Reid a reassuring kiss before giving him a light shove. "Now go." Reid nodded and walked out of the room with Sam and Dean, not before sending a glare in John's direction. When they were outside, John turned back to his daughter.

"Nicole, how could you let this happen?" John asked in his hard 'Sergeant' voice.

"I felt trapped in the house, I went to see Reid and this was a result." Nicole said, gesturing to Mary who was in her arms.

"That boy touched you?! I swear I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." John said, clenching his fists.

"You are not going to do anything to the father of my child!" Nicole yelled as loud as she dared without waking up Mary. "We both made the decision and this is what happened."

"Nicole, I raised you better than this. I taught you to never let anyone take advantage of you." John said.

"He didn't take advantage of me. We both wanted to do it." Nicole said. "You've never cared about my personal life before, why start now?"

"You're my daughter and I care about you." John said.

"Maybe I'd believe that if you would've showed it before." Nicole said darkly.

"Maybe if you would've let me." John started.

"I did dad. I waited sixteen years for you to act like my father instead of my drill sergeant. You never did." Nicole glared at him.

"I was…" John started.

"Not my father!" Nicole growled. "Where were you when I felt like the worse child that was ever born? Where were you when I wanted to kill myself to make everything go away? Where were you when I made these scars?!" Nicole held her left arm out, showing her now scarred wrist.

"Oh god." John covered his mouth with his hand, unable to believe what his daughter had done to herself.

"I remember where you were." Nicole said as though she was thinking. "You were the one causing all of it."

"Nicole, I…I." John started.

"Don't." Nicole put Mary back in the basinet as to not wake her as Nicole shook with anger and sadness.

"Nicky." John said moving over to the bed.

"Don't call me that. You aren't allowed to call me that." Nicole said as tears pricked the back of her eyes.

"Nicole." John corrected as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go." Nicole said as she tried to fight him off. John didn't listen and instead continued holding her. "I said let me go."

"Nicole, I'm sorry." John said, kissing the top of her head.

"No you're not." Nicole said harshly. "You just want me to believe that."

"No, I really am sorry Nicole. I shouldn't have treated you like a soldier." John said.

"It's too late for that." Nicole tried pushing him away again but couldn't. Part of her didn't want to let him go.

"Nicole, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have grown up so fast." John said.

"Well." Nicole said with a small half forced laugh. "It's a good thing you did and moved us here otherwise I wouldn't have met Reid or had Mary."

"Mary?" John asked, looking down at the small girl who was still fast asleep.

"She was born on Mom's birthday. It only seemed right." Nicole said.

"She is beautiful. She looks just like you." John said looking from Mary to Nicole. "Just like your mother." Nicole gave a small smile and looked up at her father.

"Do you want to hold her?" Nicole asked.

"I would love to." John said warmly. Nicole took her child out of the basinet for what seemed like the millionth time that day and handed her over to John. John looked a little nervous for a few seconds before warming up and smiling down at his granddaughter.

"It feels weird holding a child, doesn't it? After so long." Nicole said.

"Yeah. I almost forgot how." John said honestly. They sat together in silence, watching Mary as she slept soundlessly in John's arms.

"I think she likes her grandfather." Nicole said, breaking the silence.

"I think so too." John said, turning to look at his daughter. The door opened, revealing Dean and Sam.

"Hey, we didn't hear any yelling so we were just making sure one of you wasn't dead." Dean said.

"We're fine De." Nicole said, smiling up at him.

"So when's she gonna start walking and all that?" Dean asked, making Nicole roll her eyes.

"In about a year." Nicole told him.

"Why so long?" Dean asked.

"Because her legs are jello right now Dean." Sam told him.

"But she's a Winchester, she should've been running on her way out." Dean said, making everyone in the room roll her eyes.

"She's also a Garwin and they're lazy sons a bitches." Nicole said.

"I completely resent that." Reid said from the door.

"You know it's true. You'd sleep all during class if I didn't keep waking you up." Nicole said. Reid just stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the room, sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, away from John.

"So when can I get out of this damn place?" Nicole asked.

"They want you and Mary to stay again tonight to make sure everything's alright with the both of you and then you can go home tomorrow morning." Reid told her.

"But you know…" Nicole started.

"You hate hospitals." Reid, John, Sam, and Dean all finished.

"Shut up." Nicole muttered, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I think I should go back to the motel." John said, handing Mary back to Nicole.

"You sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, but can I talk to Reid for a moment?" John asked, looking at Reid. Nicole looked at him and could see the still present anger in Reid's eyes.

"Yeah." Nicole said, as she tugged on Reid's shirt, pulling him down to her. "Don't bring it up. Be calm."

"I'm not promising anything." Reid said as he got up and walked out the door with John.

"Should I follow them?" Sam asked.

"Make sure Reid doesn't get too messed up." Dean said.

"I wouldn't be worried about Reid. He can hold his own." Nicole said with a small smile. She kissed Mary's forehead before placing her back in the basinet so she could sleep undisturbed.

"You know, you're going to be a great mother." Sam said, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, well it would've helped if I would've had someone to model after." Nicole said, looking down.

"We're going to kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch for what he did to mom." Dean said, sitting on her other side.

"Don't you worry about that." Sam said.

"He's just lucky I didn't see him about three months ago because then he really would've been dead." Nicole said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. Nicole hit herself mentally, forgetting that they didn't know about the whole Power thing.

"Just the hormones, you know. And the maternal instinct thing." Nicole answered.

"Oh yes, you're bitchy on a normal day, you were probably ten times worse while we were gone." Dean said with a smirk. Nicole hit his arm as hard as she could and Dean instantly held his other hand up to it.

"That hurt." Dean said.

"Sorry buddy." Nicole said as she and Sam laughed. Reid walked in a few seconds later with a stunned look on his face.

"What did my dad do?" Nicole asked.

"H-He…shook my hand." Reid said.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Be kind, rewind." Dean, Sam, and Nicole all said at the same time.

"He told me to take care of Nic and Mary, then he shook my hand." Reid told them.

"Dad's on some kind of drug." Dean said.

"He was pissed when he got in here." Sam continued.

"I heard him say he was gonna hunt Reid down." Dean went on.

"And you know how good dad is with that." Sam finished.

"Both of you, hush." Nicole said, holding her hands up. "I don't care why dad is being nice, I'm just glad that he is for the time being."

"Alright." Dean and Sam said at the same time. Nicole nodded and yawned against her will.

"You should get some sleep Nic." Dean said.

"I don't need any sleep, I'm fine." Nicole said, shaking her head.

"You need sleep. We'll be at Reid's tomorrow when you get released, alright." Sam said.

"Alright." Nicole hugged both of her brothers before they walked out of the room. She turned to Reid who plopped down on the chair beside her bed.

"Aren't you gonna go too? Hang out with the guys?" Nicole asked.

"Nope, I'm good right here." Reid said. Nicole smiled as she fell asleep again.

* * *

**Yeah, this kinda didn't turn out the way I wanted it to cuz i started it then went to bed, then forgot what I wanted to add. Damn it. Anyway, I think this is pretty good the way it is. And incase anyone was curious, i passed Geometry!! YAY!!! Okay, so I passed with a D but that's still passing. Lol. **

**Don't forget to check out my vids too, that'll make Karli very very happy.**


	32. Back Home

Three days later, Nicole was released from the hospital with little Mary. While she was in the hospital, Sam and Dean had moved the rest of her stuff into Reid's house. They didn't fight with the living arrangement anymore, not since Mary was out and they didn't want to be responsible for her to be split between her father and mother. Nicole was thankful that her brothers were okay with the living arrangement.

John had left the day before, saying that Bobby called and really needed his help. Nicole wasn't mad, she knew that her father needed to go help. Besides, with John gone, he wouldn't see Nicole move in completely with Reid.

"Hey baby." Nicole said as she walked into Reid's room with Mary in her arms. "This is gonna be your new room for awhile." She told her. Mary just yawned and turned her head to the side.

"She doesn't seem so excited." Reid told her. Nicole just laughed.

"Yeah, apparently not." Nicole agreed as she put Mary into her basinet. "The guys still downstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're just hanging out." Reid told her. "Do you want to go down there or rest?"

"I've been laying in bed for almost a week. I need to be up." Nicole and Reid walked downstairs to the living room where the guys and Kate were sitting.

"Hey Nicky, we gotta get going." Dean told her.

"You'll visit, right?" Nicole asked, hopeful.

"Of course." Sam told her. "We need to make sure our little niece is okay."

"Hey." Nicole said, hitting his arm before hugging him. "I'ma miss you Smammy."

"I'm gonna miss you too Nics." Sam said as he released her. Once Sam let her go, she was instantly swept into a hug by Dean.

"Take car of yourself, alright." Dean told her.

"You too." Nicole said kissing his cheek. Dean kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"You take care of my sister." Dean said, pointing a finger at Reid.

"I will." Reid promised as he wrapped his arms around Nicole from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If I hear that you hurt her at all, I'm giving Tyler full permission to beat the shit out of you until we get here." Sam said.

"Kickass." Tyler said with a smirk, making everyone laugh.

"Why does he get to kick his ass?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, what about us?" Caleb asked.

"Hey." Reid said offended. "Why does everyone want to kick my ass?"

"I wonder why." Nicole said with a smirk. Reid just poked her side, making her give a small squeak. "Jerk."

"You love me though." Nicole rolled her eyes at Reid's words. Nicole walked Sam and Dean outside and watched them leave in the Impala. She sighed when they were out of sight and walked back into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"So they're gone?" Kate asked.

"Yep. Goin back to find dad I guess." Nicole told her as she sat down on the couch beside Reid.

"So you and your dad are okay now?" Pogue asked.

"Not really but we're not at each other's throats anymore." Nicole explained.

"Well that's an improvement, isn't it?" Tyler asked.

"I guess." Nicole answered, shrugging.

"So what do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure." Nicole shrugged again. "I've been laying in bed for the past few days, I need to be up but I can't leave Mary alone."

"We can watch her." Mrs. Garwin said as she walked into the room.

"No, I couldn't…" Nicole started.

"Nonsense, have one last day of fun before you have to be in full mother mode." Mrs. Garwin said with a soft smile.

"Thanks mom." Reid said just as Nicole opened her mouth to object again. "We won't be back too late." With that, Reid grabbed Nicole's arm and rushed her out of the house.

"Reid, I can't just leave Mary." Nicole told him. "I'm her mother."

"We have the next eighteen years to be parents." Reid told her. "One last night of parent free-ness won't kill us."

"But…" Nicole started.

"No buts." Reid said, pointing a finger at her. "We are going out and we will have fun." Nicole finally decided not to fight him and got into the car. Reid sped away from the house before Nicole could change her mind and headed straight for Nicky's.

Once they arrived, Reid led her inside and over to their usual table as the others all started piling in and taking seats around them.

"What do you want Nicole?" Reid as her as he got up out of his seat.

"I want to be with Mary." Nicole answered.

"That's not a choice, but if I remember correctly, you love Nicky's cheeseburgers." Reid said with a smirk as he walked over to the bar to get the order. Nicole sat down in her seat and shook her head.

"Try and have some fun Nicole." Kate told her.

"Yeah, you just got out of the hospital." Tyler agreed.

"You'll see Mary as soon as you get home." Pogue threw in.

"And you'll probably be up with her all night." Caleb said with a laugh.

"I know but I still miss her. I mean, she's my daughter. I just spend nine months with her inside me and now that's she's out, I just feel so empty." Nicole told them.

"Post partum." Pogue muttered.

"Huh?" Nicole asked.

"Post partum depression." Pogue said more clearly. "It means that you feel depressed now that Mary is no longer a part of you."

"I am not depressed." Nicole said quickly. "That has passed."

"Still." Pogue shrugged.

"Okay Mr. Doctor." Nicole muttered.

"Hey, that's my Mr. Doctor." Kate said with a smile as she leaned over and gave Pogue a kiss. Reid returned a few seconds later, putting Nicole's plate in front of her along with a coke.

"Thanks Reid." Nicole said, giving him a kiss before starting on her burger.

"Hey, slow down Nicole." Tyler said with a laugh at Nicole who had finished about half her burger in two bites.

"I knew you were hungry." Reid said with a smile.

"Well I've been in the hospital for a while, that food sucks." Nicole said with her mouth full and a pout playing on her lips which made everyone else at the table laugh. "Stop laughing at me." They just continued laughing while Nicole went back to her burger.

"Time to dance." Reid said, pulling Nicole out of her seat and dragging her over to the dance floor.

"Since when do you like dancing?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Since right now." Reid answered as he and Nicole swayed to the soft music playing from the jukebox.

"Reid." Nicole said softly, her head leaning against Reid's chest.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"What if we're not good parents?" Nicole asked. "What if we're bad. What if Mary gets dragged into hunting like I was."

"That wont happen." Reid said. "We're going to be great parents and our daughter will never hunt. She will be normal." Nicole gave a soft laugh at that.

"Normal?" She asked. Reid gave a laugh as well.

"As normal as she can be with magic." Reid corrected. They both laughed again and continued moving to the music.

"I don't want to be a bad mother." Nicole said softly.

"You'll be a great mother." Reid promised.

"What if I leave her like my mom left me?" Nicole asked.

"Your mother didn't want to leave, she was taken away." Reid said.

"What if I'm taken away from her?" Nicole asked.

"You wont be." Reid told her. "We will both be there to watch her grow up to be a beautiful young lady and I will be chasing boys away with a gun while you help her pick out her prom dress."

"God I feel old now." Nicole said with a laugh. "I can't imagine picking out her prom dress now, she's still in diapers."

"I know. She's our beautiful baby girl." Reid said as he looked down at Nicole and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Hey you two, stop that." Tyler said, laughing at the couple.

"Shut up." Reid and Nicole said together before kissing each other again.

"Hey, remember what happened last time?" Caleb called. The pair rolled their eyes but broke apart and walked back over to the table. Nicole finished the last of her fries as Nicky started closing up.

"Alright kids, time to get home." Nicky told the group.

"But Nicky." Reid said, trying to be cute. "You know you love us."

"Reid, it's time for you guys to go home. You and Nicole have a daughter to take care of. Congratulations by the way." Nicky said with a small smile.

"Thanks Nicky." Nicole said, smiling back at the owner.

"I wanna see that little tyke soon." Nicky said, still smiling at the couple.

"We'll bring her by one day." Reid promised.

"But I'm not letting her in here." Nicole said. "Not with all the smoking and loud music and bar fights." When Nicole said the last part, she looked pointedly at Reid.

"Hey, Aaron deserves every punch he gets." Reid said defensively.

"Whatever you say Reid." Nicole rolled her eyes as she took his hand and pulled him to the door. "See you later Nicky."

"You kids have fun now." Nicky called after them.

"Don't you see where fun already got them?" Tyler asked, making everyone laugh. Nicole rolled her eyes and punched him not too lightly in the arm which caused everyone to laugh again.

"Shut up Tyler." Nicole said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Damnit Nic." Tyler swore, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk." Nicole answered innocently as she looked down at her watch. "Reid, we should get home. It's almost one."

"But we're supposed to be out having fun." Reid said pouting.

"Parent free-ness is over Reid." Nicole said as she pulled him to the car. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Everyone said, giving parting hugs before getting in their own cars and driving away.

"So you ready to be up all night?" Nicole asked.

"Hey, you'll be up. I'll be sleeping." Reid said, smirking over at her. Nicole rolled her eyes and hit his leg. Reid just laughed and kept driving.

"I am not staying up with Mary alone." Nicole told him. "I suffer, you suffer."

"Damn." Reid said, pouting again. They pulled up to the house and once Reid parked the car, they walked inside hand in hand.

"You two are home earlier than I thought you'd be." Mrs. Garwin said from the living room.

"What do you mean? It's one in the morning." Nicole said.

"Well knowing Reid, he would've tried to keep you out all night." Mrs. Garwin answered.

"I tried." Reid said, "Nicole wanted to get back."

"Well I miss Mary, what can I say." Nicole said, shrugging.

"I understand how you feel." Mrs. Garwin said. "When Reid was a baby, I never wanted to put him down."

"Yes, but I'm sure he got heavy." Nicole said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm light as a feather, thank you very much." Reid said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh, I'm sure." Nicole said as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" Reid asked, mock hurt.

"Of course not porky." Nicole answered. Reid gave her a mischievous look and Nicole took that as her cue to run. She ran up the stairs and made it outside Reid's room before he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her give a small squeak. Reid started kissing her neck, making Nicole giggle softly. There was a small cry from inside the room and Nicole and Reid both sighed, though Reid didn't let her neck go.

"Reid, we need to get Mary." Nicole told him.

"But I wanna take care of you." Reid said, still kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Reid, not now. We gotta be in parent mode." Nicole pulled away from Reid who groaned in annoyance as Nicole walked into the room and picked up Mary who was fussing in her basinet.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong? You hungry?" Nicole asked as she grabbed a bottle that was already sitting on the nightstand. She thanked Mrs. Garwin silently in her head as she sat down onto the bed and started feeding Mary.

"She really is beautiful." Reid said as he came to sit next to Nicole. He looked down at Mary and smiled as he stroked her cheek gently.

"She really is." Nicole agreed. Mary finished the bottle quickly. Nicole burped her and rocked her until she was asleep again. Nicole placed her back into the basinet and walked over to change out of her clothes and into one of Reid's t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She crawled into bed with Reid coming in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"So we're really gonna be parents." Nicole said, still in shock.

"We'll be great. Promise." Reid kissed her temple and they both fell asleep.


	33. He's Back

**I know i haven't updated in a long time, i've been busy and had a little bit of writers block. This chapter has been on my junk drive for a while but i didn't notice it. It's a very small, bad chapter, but the next one will be up soon. Let me know what you think so far**

* * *

"Reid, where is Mary's blanket?" Nicole asked as she rushed to get ready for school.

"Isn't it in the basinet?" Reid yelled from the bathroom.

"No, if it was in there I wouldn't be asking." Nicole yelled back as she rocked Mary who was being fussy in her arms.

"That's the last place I saw it Nicole." Reid told her as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Here, hold her while I look for it." Nicole said, handing Mary off to Reid and searching the big room for the small purple blanket.

"Hey sweetheart." Reid said softly as softly bounced Mary. Mary stopped her fussing and gave him a small smile.

"Of course. Now she stops crying." Nicole muttered as she got down onto the floor to look under the bed.

"Nicole, you need to calm down." Reid told her as he helped her look for the blanket.

"I can't calm down. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept since she was born and now I can't find that damn blanket." Nicole said, her voice very strained.

"Nicole, take a breath." Reid said calmly.

"I don't have time to take a damn breath. I gotta find the blanket and find my backpack and then find the homework that I didn't put in my backpack because I couldn't find it…" Nicole started rambling on and didn't notice Reid's eyes go black for an instance. Nicole instantly felt all the worry leave her body and sank down onto the bed.

"Reid, Caleb tells you not to use." Nicole scolded.

"You haven't rested for three months." Reid said. "You should stay home today."

"No, I'm fine." Nicole insisted. "I can't miss school."

"Nic, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Reid said, looking down at her. Nicole knew what he meant by that and sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay today." Nicole muttered.

"Good. Now get some sleep. I'll take Mary downstairs and tell my mother that you're staying." Reid said. He kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nicole sighed again and leaned back on the bed, pulling the covers over herself. Her mind was still spinning, too many thoughts swirling around her head. Nicole didn't think she'd ever get any rest but she suddenly felt lightheaded and fell asleep.

_Nicole looked around and found that she was in some sort of basement. There were two other people in there and when she found out who they were, she felt her blood run cold._

"_We need to get that girl." Chase said as he paced the room._

"_But how are we supposed to get her Chase? Nicole and Reid rarely let her out of their sight." Sarah said, sitting on the small couch looking up at him._

"_Right now no one is around but Garwin's mother." Chase said. "Nicole is not feeling well due to all the late nights and Reid is at school with the other sons."_

"_We cannot go to Ipswich and steal the girl now. We need to think of a plan." Sarah said._

"_We have a plan. We go in and we steal her." Chase said. "How much simpler can I make this for you."_

"_Chase, it's dangerous." Sarah argued. "We need an actual strategy." _

"_Do you want the power or not?" Chase asked. "If you just would've gotten pregnant, none of this would've happened!"_

"_I'm sorry you're shooting blanks." Sarah shot back. _

"_I'm not shooting blanks you bitch." Chase said, slapping Sarah hard. "You just weren't worthy to carry that child."_

"_Maybe you weren't worthy to have the child." Sarah said softly, looking away._

"_That child should've been mine. Who else deserves that child more than me?" Chase asked angrily as he paced the room again._

"_Apparently Reid and Nicole." Sarah said still not looking at Chase._

"_What have they done to deserve that child?" Chase asked. "My family was kicked out of that little club, banished and thought dead. I deserve that child!" Chase's eyes turned black and a chair in the corner of the room exploded._

"_Chase, just calm down and breathe." Sarah said, scared now._

"_No, I'm going and getting that child now." Chase said his eyes still black._

Nicole woke up with a start and grabbed her phone as she jumped out of bed. She immediately called Reid.

"I could get in awful trouble for answering during school." Reid said in a playful tone.

"Reid, I need you here now." Nicole said as she rushed down the hall toward the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked. Nicole raced down the stairs and opened her mouth to answer when she heard a crash in the living room. Nicole felt her blood run cold as she hurried toward the noise. "Nicole." Reid said again. Nicole entered the room and saw Chase standing in the room and Mrs. Garwin was knocked out, slumped against the wall.

"Get away from her!" Nicole yelled as Chase inched toward Mary.

"Nicole!" Reid yelled on the phone. "What's going on?" Chase looked up at Nicole and smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Chase promised.

"I said get away." Nicole said as she pulled a knife from the table beside her.

"What are you gonna do?" Chase taunted as he continued taking steps toward Mary. Nicole aimed and threw the knife at Chase who just deflected it and sent it sailing in the other direction. Nicole darted for Mary to pick her up when Chase sent a blast of power toward her, sending her sailing through the air and crashing into a wall.

"I said stay away from her!" Nicole said as she got up and started for Chase. He just smirked again and sent her sailing through the air again. Nicole tried to get up but found that she couldn't. Chase just smirked evilly down at her.

"Don't worry Nicole. I won't let anything hurt her." Nicole tried to get up and fight him but she felt everything going dark and couldn't see straight any more.

"Mary." Was the last thing Nicole could say before she passed out.

When Nicole regained consciousness, everything was still fuzzy. She instantly remembered what had happened before she blacked out.

"Mary!" Nicole yelled, sitting up. She looked around and found Reid sitting on the couch with the basinet next to his feet. Reid looked over at her with sad eyes. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Reid said, gesturing to the basinet. Nicole stood up, finding her body sore, and walked over to them with a relieved smile on her face. Mary looked completely unharmed.

"Thank god." Nicole said, picking up Mary and holding her close. "I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to you."

"He almost got her." Reid said sadly. "If I didn't Use to get home, I wouldn't have made it."

"But you did make it." Nicole said. "And that's all that matters."

"What about when he comes back?" Reid asked frustrated. He got up and started pacing around the room. "He almost got Mary, Nicole."

"I know that, but what are we supposed to do?" Nicole asked, scared for her daughter.

"Maybe it's best if Mary doesn't stay in one place for too long." Reid said thoughtfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Maybe you should join your family again. And take Mary with you."


	34. Back to her Brothers

"You want me to go back on the road again?" Nicole asked, confused. "You want me to get Mary into the life of hunting?"

"No, I don't want her hunting, Nicole." Reid said, frustrated. He held his head in his hands and brushed his blonde hair back. "I just want Mary safe and she'll be safer on the road with you and your brothers than she would be here, in Ipswich."

"Oh yeah. She'd be much safer on the road while we're hunting demons." Nicole said sarcastically as she placed Mary back in the basinet and stood up.

"That's safer than here where Chase can find her again." Reid argued.

"He can find her anywhere, Reid." Nicole told him, equally frustrated. "She's safer here where you and Caleb and Tyler and Pogue can watch after her."

"If she's on the road, she stands a chance at not being found." Reid told Nicole. "Nicole, trust me, this is hurting me but I want Mary to be safe away from Chase and this is the only way. Once I ascend, I'll make sure Chase is gone for good."

"But I can't do it, Reid." Nicole said, looking down. "I can't bear to be away from you again and I can't take your daughter away from you."

"I don't want to loose either of you, Nicole. But this way, you'll be safe for awhile. Please just trust me on this." Reid begged. Nicole looked into Reid's eyes and looked down again.

"I don't want to have to leave, Reid." Nicole said, walking up to Reid and laying her head on his chest. Reid instantly wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Nicole, but we have to do this." Reid said, kissing the top of her head. "I promise, once Chase is gone, I'll come and get you."

"Alright Reid." Nicole muttered into his chest. "I'll call Dean to pick me up."

"It'll be faster if I Use." Reid said.

"No Reid." Nicole said instantly. "I don't want you Using away your life."

"It's for the safety of the two loves in my life." Reid said. "I can afford to Use."

"No. It's too much." Nicole opposed.

"What if I get the guys to help?" Reid asked.

"I can't ask them to do that." Nicole shook her head.

"Please Nicole. You need to leave now." Nicole sighed and nodded.

"Call them. I'll pack some stuff." Nicole said as she walked up the stairs to pack her things along with Mary's things. Once in the room, she pulled out her phone and called Dean.

"How you doing Nicole?" Dean asked.

"Where are you guys at?" Nicole asked him as she threw her stuff into a bag.

"We're in Seattle now." Dean answered. "We're hunting another werewolf."

"Sounds like fun." Nicole said as she started grabbing Mary's things and tossing them into another bag.

"Are you alright Nicky?" Dean asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Not really, no." Nicole answered honestly.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Mary?" Dean rushed.

"I can't explain it all right now." Nicole answered as she zipped up the bags.

"Nicole, the guys are here." Reid called from the other side of the door.

"Be right down." Nicole called out before turning her attention back to the phone. "Dean, I'll talk to you real soon, alright."

"Nicole, just tell me what's wrong." Dean said.

"I'll talk to you real soon. Promise." Nicole said before hanging up the phone. She grabbed the bags and walked back downstairs to find the guys all waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't kill him before." Caleb said instantly pulling her into a hug.

"It's not your fault Cay." Nicole told him.

"We'll miss you Nicole." Pogue said, pulling her into a hug as well.

"I'll miss you guys too." Nicole said, breaking away from him an instant before she was pulled into a hug by Tyler.

"I promise we'll get rid of Chase soon." Tyler promised, kissing Nicole's cheek.

"I hope so." Nicole said, kissing his cheek as well. She pulled away and found herself in a passionate kiss. She kissed Reid back with the same intensity as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch soon. I promise you Nicole, we won't be apart for long." Reid said, laying his forehead against hers.

"I'll keep in contact, let you know that Mary is ok." Nicole promised him. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart and Nicole took Mary in her arms along with all the bags. She looked at the guys, tears slipping down each of their faces as their eyes went black and Nicole was gone.

When Nicole opened her eyes, she found herself outside a small motel that she didn't recognize, though she recognized the Impala out front of a door with a number thirteen on it. Sighing, she walked up to the door with Mary in her arms and knocked. She heard movement inside and hushed whispers before someone came to the door. It was Sam.

"Nicole." Sam said, moving to the side to allow Nicole into the room. He helped her with the bags, taking them off her arms and setting them beside one of the beds as he closed the door.

"Nic?" Dean asked, noticing the tears on his sister's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone after Mary." Nicole told them. "He almost got her today."

"Who?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"This guy named Chase. He tried to get her a few months ago before she was born but Caleb stopped him for the time being. Now he's back and more powerful and he wants Mary badly." Nicole explained as she placed Mary onto the bed.

"Why does he want her?" Sam asked as he moved to sit beside Mary who was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the danger she was in.

"There's a lot that you two don't know." Nicole said, taking a breath before explaining everything about the covenant, Chase, and the prophecy.

"So your boyfriend is some kind of witch?" Dean asked. Nicole just nodded. "And he's not evil?"

"No, the members of the Covenant aren't evil. Chase just went off the deep end." Nicole explained.

"Alright. Now how are you going to explain to dad that you're boyfriend is a witch and that his granddaughter is one as well?" Dean asked.

"I kinda didn't think that far ahead." Nicole answered truthfully. "Where is he anyway?"

"South Dakota hunting a Windego." Sam explained. "Left us here to handle the werewolf before going to meet up with him."

"Okay, so at least I got some time to figure out how I'm going to explain all of this." Nicole said, turning to look at Mary who was now awake. "Hey baby."

"She's getting so big." Dean said, looking down at her. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah." Nicole nodded as Dean picked up Mary and started bouncing her softly.

"Hey Mary, you remember me? Uncle Dean." Dean said softly to Mary. "I'm going to make sure that you stay safe, you hear me?" Mary just yawned softly in his arms.

"We'll make sure nothing happens to Mary." Sam promised as he hugged Nicole. Nicole just nodded and sighed.

"There is no way she is yours though. She's too cute." Dean said with a smirk. Nicole couldn't help it and let out a soft laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure she's mine. I was in pain long enough to know that she is my child." Nicole told him.

"Yep, definitely your child." Dean said with a laugh. Nicole just rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly, making sure to watch out for Mary.

"Hey. Holding a baby here." Dean said, lightly glaring at her.

"Give her back." Nicole said, taking Mary out of Dean's arms and cradling her in her own.

"So now what do you want to do Nicole?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Nicole said honestly as she sat back down on the bed. "Personally, I wanna go hunt Chase down and kill him before he gets near Mary again."

"But you're not a killer Nic." Dean said.

"Well neither is Reid but he wants to kill him and as soon as he ascends, he's going to." Nicole told him.

"And how long away is that?" Sam asked.

"March." Nicole sighed.

"Nic, it's only the beginning of January." Dean said. "You're going to wait two months for him to ascend or whatever so he can kill this guy?"

"I don't have any other choice." Nicole said. "I can't kill him myself because he's too strong and I have to worry about Mary."

"Then let us do it." Dean said.

"Dean, you can't beat him. He's got powers that you couldn't even dream about having." Nicole told him.

"We've got weapons that he prolly never knew existed." Dean said as he looked out the window at the Impala.

"No, Dean. I can't let you get hurt because of me." Nicole shook her head.

"I'm your big brother, Nicole." Dean said. "I'm supposed to protect you. And Mary is my niece. I'm supposed to protect her too."

"Dean, this will all be over soon." Nicole told him.

"Nicole, what if this guy finds you?" Sam asked. "Then he'll take Mary and maybe you too."

"He doesn't want me. He wants Mary's power." Nicole answered. "Besides, he won't find me because I don't expect to stay in one place for too long."

"Nic…" Sam started.

"No. You two aren't going to get hurt because you go after a psycho power hungry witch." Nicole stated, giving her brothers her 'that's final' look.

"It's getting dark, Dean." Sam sighed as he looked out the window.

"Go get your werewolf. I'll be here when you get back." Nicole told them. Her brothers nodded and left Nicole and Mary alone.

"You hungry?" Nicole asked Mary who just looked up at her cluelessly. Nicole smiled and walked over to the diaper bag, grabbing a bottle and then settling herself on the bed with Mary still in her arms. Nicole angled Mary slightly and gave her the bottle as Mary drank the formula hungrily. "You're just like your uncle Dean." Nicole said with a laugh. Mary finished the bottle and yawned, her eyes closing. Nicole slightly rocked her until Mary was sound asleep in her arms. Sighing, Nicole placed Mary in her car seat so she could sleep and paced the room to wait for her brothers to come back.

About an hour later, Nicole heard someone at the door and soon Dean and Sam were both at the door, Sam holding onto his shoulder.

"What happened?" Nicole asked, rushing over to her twin.

"Damn werewolf sliced me." Sam said as he took a seat on one of the beds. Dean came over with the medical kit and Nicole instantly took it from him as Sam took off his shirt. Nicole saw the deep slash mark on shoulder and sucked in a breath.

"You're getting soft little brother." Nicole said as she disinfected the cut.

"Bite me Nic." Sam hissed at the stinging feeling in his shoulder.

"You know I'm gonna have to stitch this up." Nicole told him.

"Just give me a band-aid." Sam told her.

"Nope. Dean, get a needle ready, will you." Dean started to get a needle ready as Nicole finished disinfecting the cut. Dean handed Nicole the needle and she quickly stitched Sam up.

"You know, it's kinda sad that we learned how to give stitches before we could read." Nicole told them.

"That's not true." Dean shook his head.

"Yes it is. I mean, look at you. You still can't read." Nicole and Sam both laughed as Dean gave a small pout. Nicole finished up the stitches and Sam threw on a new blood free shirt.

"So did you kill it?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, after the bastard cut me." Sam told her as he settled into his new shirt.

"You just got soft Sammy. You never were a fighter." Nicole said as she stuck her tongue out at him. He just flipped her off. "Damn, I feel the love."

"You should." Sam said with a smirk. Nicole just rolled her eyes and let out a yawn.

"You should go to bed." Dean told her.

"I'm not sleeping. What if something happens…"

"You sleep, we'll watch over Mary." Dean cut her off.

"What if Chase…"

"We'll kill him before he even sees Mary." Sam promised.

"I love you guys." Nicole hugged both of her brothers before laying down on one of the beds and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Remember, comments equal love. I wanna see if people are still interested in this story**


End file.
